Christmas Story
by clayfish32
Summary: Sort of sequel to Thanksgiving Story-brief mentions-but could also be stand alone. AU. Castle, Beckett, and a host of Christmas traditions. Rated T to be safe in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Story**

**AN: ** It has been far too long since I've written anything. This story was started nearly a year ago and then dropped due to...life, displeasure in where it was going...etc. I recently picked it back up randomly. In typing it up (I usually write on paper first) I realized that I'm not all that great of a writer. So, I'm sorry. Also not beta'd. But I still need to get it out. So if you will...please read on.

**Disclaimer:** ...and then I wake up...

* * *

><p>"Um, Beckett? Would you mind moving about two feet and uh…four inches to your left?"<p>

"Hmm?" Kate looked up from the file she was holding and rolled her eyes. Standing what was probably exactly two feet and four inches to her left was Castle, on his chair, attempting to affix mistletoe to the ceiling…above her desk.

He grinned.

She did not.

While she had thoroughly enjoyed Thanksgiving with the Castle clan, she was not just magically ready to drop her defenses and share…whatever this was—with the world. She still needed time to figure it out for herself—maybe even enjoy it a little. But that wasn't what he was trying to do. He wasn't announcing anything to the world (though she figured he'd have no reservations whatsoever if and when the time came to announce anything).

_**If.**_

This, she suspected, was just Castle's overzealous inner child gearing up for Christmas in his usual flirty Castle way. _Nothing out of the ordinary,_ she told herself. To Castle she said, "Castle it isn't even December yet."

His grin vanished, replaced by a smirk. "Yes. I mean, no, but it IS after Thanksgiving," he said as he stepped down off of his chair. He looked above his head, then to Kate and waggled his eyebrows.  
>"Everyone knows that the Christmas season starts after Thanksgiving.<em> You<em>," he emphasized, "of all people should know that."

She didn't need a picture to know what he was referring to. At times she could still feel his lips on hers. "That may be what consumerism tells us. Stores start rolling out the next big holiday before the one we're still waiting for is over. That's why we see Easter before Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day before Christmas, and," she sighed, "Christmas before Halloween. I don't want or need stores to tell me when to feel Christmas-y or anything. It'd be nice if we could at least wait until the correct month."

She put the file down on her desk and crossed her arms.

"But…" he whined.

Her face softened. Why did he have to be so adorable? "One more day Castle, I think you'll make it." She patted his arm and turned to face the murder board. He sighed an exaggerated resigned sigh and joined her in looking at the board.

"I know who did it," they said in unison.

Kate smiled. _Oh yes, she could do this. _Everything had changed and yet nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>"Yo, so what are your plans for the near future, Bro?" Esposito cheerfully clapped his partner on the back and Ryan gave him a shy smile. "Jenny and I will be out of town," he said, "taking a <em>real<em> vacation." Esposito turned to his boss, "What about you Beckett? Any special plans?"

Kate looked up from tiding up her desk and considered her answer. Having tied up all of the loose ends on a high profile case involving a senator's daughter, the whole team had been given the rest of the month plus a week off. Paid. Special circumstances. Their case load would be taken care of and they were ordered, in no uncertain terms, to 'Have Fun.' Her dad had decided to go fishing so she wouldn't be spending her time with him...

Before she could answer Castle came out of the break room and answered for her. "She'll be doing Christmasy things of course! Traditions and the like!" He grinned widely. Kate crossed her arms and smiled. That probably wasn't too far from the truth, except her 'traditions' as he put it pretty much stayed the same year round: hot water, bubbles, good book, and some form of alcohol and takeout. The only thing that made it Christmasy was was the time of year; numbers on a calendar. Trying to deflect attention away from her, Kate addressed Castle, "What about you? Big plans?" The look he gave her could have melted a 100lb ice sculpture in two seconds flat.

"Same," he replied casually. "Christmasy traditions."

Esposito rejoined the conversation, "So, Hamptons?"

Castle shook his head. "No, that's a summer getaway. We go somewhere else for Christmas."

"Like...Paris?" Ryan chimed in.

Castle chuckled. "No."

Esposito groaned, "C'mon bro. You're not gonna elaborate?"

Castle glanced at Kate before responding, "I don't want anyone to get any ideas...you know? Safety from stalkers...Well, I best be going. Packing to do and all." Before they knew it he'd collected his jacket and was gone without so much as a 'Merry Christmas' or 'See you next year.'

"Wow," Ryan said as he gathered his own belongings. " "He must have some really good plans to just take off like that."

"Yeah, I'll be he's got a hot date or something," Esposito said before noticing Kate's shocked state. "I mean, sorry Beckett, he's ah...probably just having dinner with his family."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess, Merry Christmas Beckett."

Esposito turned on his way to the elevator, "Yeah, Happy New Year!"

And just like that Kate found herself completely alone in the precinct with absolutely no clue as to what she'd do with herself for the next month. Her blood boiled that Castle hadn't so much as said goodbye, much less actually dig to see if she'd had any real plans. She thought maybe they'd finally been getting somewhere. And after Thanksgiving...

She checked her phone. No messages. Maybe she'd misinterpreted his intentions. With a sigh she shrugged on her coat and decided to start her 'traditions' tonight with some Thai and a bottle of wine that she'd pick up on the way home.

* * *

><p>It was hard not to notice the large lightly snoring lump of human sagged against her door. Hands full of food and drink, she nudged him with her foot. "Castle? What are you doing?" He groaned and looked at her through one eye as she unlocked her door.<p>

"I hope that's food you've got. A man could die of starvation waiting for the woman he loves to return home..." he mumbled.

An eyebrow shot up. "Castle are you drunk?"

"What? No," he said emphatically as he struggled to his feet. "I was just waiting for you to get home and may have dozed off...why?"

She decided to let it pass. For now. "Well I suppose you should come in." He followed her through the door like an eager puppy following his master. She deposited her bags on the kitchen island and turned to hang up her coat. "Why exactly are you staking out my apartment? She asked as he hung his coat next to hers in the closet. Apparently this wasn't going to be a quick visit—which would be fine any other day, but she was still angry with him for leaving the precinct earlier without so much as a promise to call.

He grinned sheepishly, "Maybe we should eat first?"

She sighed, "You're lucky I got enough for us to share." She'd intended to live off of the leftovers later, but supposed she could go grocery shopping since she'd be spending a lot more time at home over the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>"Stop."<p>

"What?" he said through a mouth full of lo mein.

"Castle, I can feel you staring at me." She turned from where she'd been standing at the kitchen counter in time to see his face fall. He swallowed. "I'm gonna have to talk to Alfred about this. You aren't supposed to be able to detect my new x-ray vision contacts."

She smirked. "Really Castle? Batman?"

"Hey don't knock the Dark Knight. Besides. I couldn't be Superman. You're hardly the damsel in distress type. You're like a smokin' hot cross between Batgirl, Catwoman, and Police Commissioner Jim Gordon."

She gaped at him. "You picked which superhero you'd be based on _me_?"

He shrugged and shoved more lo mien in his mouth. Chewed. Swallowed. "I used to want to be the Green Lantern, but really—I'd prefer being someone who would have someone like you by his side."

Kate felt a blush rise to her cheeks without her permission. Best not to dwell on that. "Why exactly are you here?" The anger from earlier tinged her question making her sound a little more harsh than she'd meant to.

He stared at her for a moment too long. She was really cute when she was embarrassed and angry. God, he wanted her. He felt his lips flapping as his mouth refused to work with his brain. "I...You...We..." He felt like a fish out of water.

She squinted and licked her lips. She was a bull ready to fight and he was most assuredly covered in red.

"Look, ah. I..." he stammered as he tried to understand her sudden anger. He replayed his recent actions only to find nothing amiss. Better to be safe than sorry? "Um. I'm sorry?"

She was not amused, but found flustered Castle entirely too adorable to stay angry at him if she continued looking at him. Turning back around she grabbed two wine glasses and poured a generous amount into each. "Care to try that again?"

He stood and leaned against the island, "I just wanted to confirm our time of departure tomorrow morning."

Gone was the anger from her eyes, replaced quickly by confusion. She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes trying to decide if she should kill him now or after his explanation. Upon opening her eyes she chose the latter. "Where do you think we're going? Mandatory vacation means no dead bodies. No precinct. No work." Surely he got that.

"I know." He dragged out the 'o' letting his inner (sometimes outer) child speak. "Don't you remember?" At her blank look he kept talking, "Did you or did you not recently tell me that you wanted to be a part of our Christmas traditions?"

Kate's hands dropped to her sides. "Castle, I...I didn't think you were serious."

"I never joke about family traditions," he deadpanned.

"Unless..."

"No. I may joke about family _members-_be it to their face or behind their backs-all in good fun of course. But not tradition," he said emphatically.

"I couldn't impose-"

He shifted to stand in front of her, hands on either shoulder. Kate felt her resolve weaken a bit. But resolve for what really? To stay home and try to figure out how to fill seemingly endless hours?

"Besides," he continued, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Alexis would be very disappointed if you don't come."

"Alexis?" Castle's daughter seemed to like her alright, sure. But...

"Oh yes. She's been looking forward to it since Thanksgiving."

Thanksgiving. Kate thought back to that night not so very long ago. In a single phone call her night had gone from...well to be blunt-from the way she'd thought this vacation had been going, to being a part of something grand: Family. And then she'd stayed over-on the insistence that that too was a tradition. There was nothing awkward, uncomfortable, or weird about it. So that was it then wasn't it? Stay here. Alone. Or go off with Castle and his family for an adventure.

"Kate."

"Hmh?"

"Stop over thinking." His hands were so comforting rubbing her shoulders and upper arms lightly. Encouraging."You're already a part of this family..." his voice drifted off. Unsure. She didn't want him to be unsure, even if she hadn't figured out exactly what she was doing.

"I wouldn't want to let Alexis down." His answering smile was enough for her to know she'd chosen the correct response.

"Do you have your bags packed?"

"Bags?" What kind of adventure was this? "I thought you said you _weren't _going to the Hamptons for Christmas. Wait. Where _are_ we going anyhow?"

He backed up until his hips hit the island. "I'm not. _We're_ not. But something tells me you're still going to want clothes...but if you don't I'm totally ok with that too."

If looks could kill... "Castle, how long are we going to be gone?"

He tipped his head and pretended to ponder the question, tapping his index finger on his chin. "About...a month. Give or take."

"A MONTH?" Angry Kate was beginning to make her way back.

He shrugged and turned from her, heading towards the door. "I'll be by at 8:00 sharp. We'll need to get on the road to avoid traffic," he called over his shoulder as she stood in shock by the kitchen sink.

Kate's mind was racing. She had gone from expecting to work the holidays (as usual), to having a month full of nothing to do, to agreeing to spend a month with Castle (and his family) in an as yet to be revealed location. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight was she?

Castle put his coat and gloves on and turned to find her in the same place he'd left her. "And don't worry," he grinned, "I'll bring the gummy bears."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Again, I know there's room for growth. I never realized how dialogue heavy my stories were. I'll work on it. Please review if you have a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Story Chapter 2**

**AN: **This chapter is dedicated to **aligehri,** **hhooppyy,** and **castlefreak005**, who took the time to let me know that this isn't a waste of time. I thank you very much. Your time and words mean the world. And to anyone who favorited, followed, or read: I thank you as well. I hope you like what I have to offer.

Still not beta'd. My very own mistakes.

* * *

><p>Kate woke the next morning to a loud thumping in her ears.<p>

_Hm._

The dull thumping became a rapid beating and stumbling only once, she reached her door before it became obnoxious pounding. She pulled the door open to see Castle with his hand raised mid-knock looking bright eyed and all too awake for what time it was. His chipper demeanor soured quickly as a frown took over his beautiful face. "You aren't dressed." Not that he was complaining. In fact, Kate Beckett just rolled out of bed was something that he could get used to. Her hair was mussed from sleep, pajama pants and cami rumpled...she was just too adorable for her own good.

Kate's frown matched his own and she glanced down to confirm that, no, she was most certainly not dressed. The cool air from outside raised goosebumps along her arms and she tugged Castle into the apartment, locking the door to keep it out.

"I've got your coffee in the car." His sheepish grin was lost on her as she'd already turned and headed back towards the bedroom. He took a few long strides to catch up to her and caught her wrist, spinning her around. "Hey,-" Whatever he had been about to say was lost to her glare that simultaneously said 'I'm not running from you' and 'I'm going to kill you'. He released her wrist but kept following her to the bedroom.

She stopped abruptly just outside the door.

"Castle, you said 8:00."

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

His brow furrowed. "Uh...not...quite...8:00?"

Her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was not (yet) amused. "Is that a question?"

"Uhm...I mean..." he stammered, "I have your coffee in the car..."

Kate's hands dropped landing on her hips. "Castle it is **6:00** in the morning. The _FIRST_ morning of mandatory vacation. **TWO HOURS** before our agreed departure time. What were you thinking?" Her exasperated sigh cut straight to him.

"You're right," his hand went to his forehead raking through his recently showered hair. To make light of things and offer up another joke, or be serious...judging from her body language he'd have to save the jokes if he wanted her to come with him. "I'm sorry. I really wasn't thinking. I could...do you want me to come back later? Or maybe.." He looked around, saw no luggage waiting. Right. She'd still been asleep. "I could help you pack?"

An eyebrow rose slightly on her unamused face. Her hands dropped from her hips as she let loose a resigned sigh.

He had her.

"Fine. You're here. You might as well stay."

He chanced a grin and moved to follow her only to be lightly shoved onto the couch. "No. You may stay, but I do not need your help packing," she thought a moment before sighing once more. "But I do need to know where we're going in order to pack appropriately," she admitted.

His grin reached his eyes. "Oh, no Detective. That's for me, and my mother, and my daughter to know, and you to find out. It's a surprise." He was far too enthusiastic as he stood and headed for her bedroom, a place that he was not usually granted access to, but their coffee was getting cold. Kate followed behind him in mild protest. "Castle."

"You don't have to pack enough to last the entire month," he said, "There is a washer and a dryer...suitcase?" She pointed to her closet in mild shock. He pulled out one medium sized suitcase and tossed her a small duffel. She managed to catch it, but her feet remained fused to the floor as he moved about pulling things out of her closet and folding them to put into her suitcase. He nodded towards the bag held loosely in her left hand. "Toiletries and personal items you can't live without," he said by way off explanation, "First," he pointed at the suitcase, "clothes." He stood back with his hands raised. "You've gotta do the rest of this part."

She took a cursory look at what he'd already thrown in: a couple of sweaters, long sleeved cotton

t-shirts from her closet, two pairs of jeans, ah. Underwear. He turned his back on her and covered his eyes with one hand, "Go ahead. I'm not watching," but she could still hear the smile in his voice.

"What am I packing for?" She winced. She sounded like a broken record to her own ears.

"Indoor/outdoor. Pretty much how you'd dress for weather here, but comfortable. And a swimsuit. Unless you prefer to skinny dip, but that's totally up to you."

She rolled her eyes. Into the suitcase she added several pairs of thick socks, two sets of pj's, underwear, etc, and looked at Castle questioningly. "Swimsuit?"

He turned to face her once more and grinned. "Trust me."

Right. Swimsuit. One or two piece? She tossed them both in, just in case. After she'd gathered her toiletries and personal items she shooed Castle out of the room so that she could get dressed. Thank goodness she'd had the presence of mind to shower last night. He offered to take her luggage down to the car and promised to return promptly-lest she talk herself out of going with him.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car and he was handing her a steaming cup of of coffee.

She inhaled deeply and took a cautious first sip. "Castle, how is this still hot? You got to my apartment nearly an hour ago."

He grinned sheepishly. "While you were getting dressed I got new ones." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. A slight blush colored her cheeks. He knew how much she liked her coffee. Needed it. Today he was asking her to put her life in his hands for the next month. To trust him. She'd definitely need her coffee today.

She smiled into her cup. "Thanks. _**Now**_ will you tell me where we're going?"

Castle lifted his hand to his chin as he pretended to ponder the question for a moment. "Hmm...no. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

She sat back with a "humph." Turning her cup around in her hands for warmth she commented, "You kidnap me on the first day of vacation and don't even have the decency to tell me where you're taking me. Shame on you." She tried to keep her gaze on her cup as she shielded her mouth, but he easily saw the corner of her eyes smiling as her lips quirked up.

He smirked as he pulled out into morning traffic. "Think of it this way: it'll be the best time anyone ever had being kidnapped. Everything's taken care of. All you have to do is relax and try to enjoy it. There may even be skinny dipping." At her glare he amended, "Ok, no skinny dipping. We wouldn't want to set a bad example for Alexis and Ash."

She looked at him in wonder. What kind of man invites his daughter's boyfriend and his...work partner to participate in big time important family holiday traditions? A good one, she thought, though she was still getting used to being a part of said family. "So who all will be at this shindig?" she asked curiously. Maybe this wasn't as special as she thought it was. Maybe it was some Big Annual Extended Friends and Family thing. Maybe-

"Well," he said as he turned onto the highway and headed north, "You, me, Alexis, Mother, and Ashley." Usually it's just me, Alexis and Mother, but this year Ashley's parents will be in Barcelona for a 'second honeymoon' so I had pity on the kid. And I just wanted you around."

She scoffed, "_You_ want me around? I thought you said that it was _Alexis_ who was excited about the prospect of me coming?"

He took his eyes off of the road so that he was able to look her full in the face. "Kate, you're family. We all want you there." He turned back to the road before admitting, "It just took me longer than everyone else to realize it."

Kate sat back and closed her eyes. "Things are going to be different when we get back, aren't they?"

Castle smiled to himself. "I certainly hope so. But let's just take it a day at a time, hm? See where things go. No pressure."

The sun felt wonderfully comforting on her face as they drove to who knew where. No pressure sounded pretty darn good to her.

* * *

><p>At some point during their trip Castle had become unusually quiet. It was at this point that Kate realized that they had also stopped moving. She opened her eyes. They were at a gas station...somewhere away from the city if their current surroundings were any indication. She looked around to see where Castle might be and gasped when she found that he was still sitting next to her staring intently at her face. "Geeze Castle! What are you doing?" Her heart raced, though whether it was from being startled or from seeing the look in his eyes she didn't know.<p>

He shrugged and offered a small smile. "You're just so adorable when you sleep."

"I was _not _asleep," she insisted.

"Oh yes you were. And you talk in your sleep." His smile widened as her frustration grew.

She straightened in her seat. "I do not. I wasn't asleep."

"Yeah? What's the last thing you remember?" He was too eager.

"Um...you...talking..." What had he been saying? She hadn't really been paying attention to _**what**_he'd been saying, rather just getting lost in the comforting sound of his voice. Crap. "Something about...Alexis?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "While that would usually be a very good guess, no." He paused. "Do I bore you Detective?"

Hardly. "No."

He sighed and opened his door. "Good. Then we'd best be moving along. They'll have lunch ready by the time we get there."

Kate opened her door and stretched her legs. "You still aren't going to tell me where we're going are you?"

"No ma'am," he said and walked into the little convenience store.

When they returned to the car Castle plopped a small paper bag on Kate's lap and handed her a fresh coffee. "So you can stay awake until we get there," he said, "wouldn't want you revealing too many things to me if you should fall asleep again." He smiled to himself and pulled out of the station.

Oh God. What had she said? But he was probably just yanking her chain. She decided to change the subject. "So what did you buy?" she asked as she peered into the paper bag.

"Snacks," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I thought you said there would be lunch when we got there. What is _this_?" she asked as she pulled a bag of green globs from the paper sack.

"Gummy frogs. And I said lunch _should _be ready when we get there, but we've still go a ways to go." He sat back satisfied with his answer, pleased that he had still not given her any hint as to where it was that they were going. For instance, if he had said 'we won't be there for another two hours,' she would have been able to do some quick figuring and probably come up with the general area. As it was they did still have a couple of hours to go, but he didn't want her guessing just yet.

Kate looked through the rest of the loot, pulling each item out one at a time: Boston baked beans, yet more gummy bears (it isn't a road trip if there aren't gummy bears), gummy worms, Twizzlers, and a bear claw. Frowning she asked, "Castle, didn't you think to get any real food?"

He glanced at the bag. "What? You've got a perfectly good bear claw right there. This is a** road trip**. You aren't supposed to eat healthy on road trips. Don't worry. You'll get real food soon enough," he huffed.

She opened the box of Boston baked beans. "Good. I just wanted to make sure we weren't feasting on milk and cookies for an entire month."

"We could-"

"No Castle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Here is a truth: This may not get updated for a couple of days.

Here is a **GREATER** truth: the likelihood of this getting updated sooner increased exponentially with each review received.

I thank you for reading, and sincerely hope that you are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **Point of clarification: for those who don't know what Boston Baked Beans are, they are hard shell candy coated peanuts. Sorry if that seemed weird to anyone.

I'd like to send out a special thank-you to **lb2bnsb1 **and** LittleLizzieZentara **who each (probably inadvertently) reminded me of something very important: to write for the sake of writing, and because it makes me smile.

A ginormous thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. I'm honored.

Not beta'd.

* * *

><p>As they drove the trees became more and more dense while houses—or any building for that matter—became fewer and farther in-between. Kate peered out her window at the fresh blanket of snow that line the road. She was glad she'd thought to pack a parka. "Castle, you're not gonna go all 'Deliverance' on me are you?" she asked as the road narrowed and the sky began to disappear.<p>

"Hm. No. That was definitely not part of the plan, though I do play a mean banjo." They drove on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "And no, I'm not lost," he said defiantly.

Kate took her eyes off of the road to glance at him. "Did I in any way insinuate that I thought you were? Insecure much?" she joked and poked him in the arm. The road started to curve this way and that as they made their way into the trees.

"Almost there," he promised, and to her surprise, the very next curve took them down a straighter path into somewhat of a clearing at the foot of a mountain. Into the side of the mountain it looked like a cabin had been built. It was beautiful. As Castle parked the car next to the one already there, it became even more agreeable as familiar faces emerged to greet them.

* * *

><p>The inside of the cabin was as stunning as the outside. The deck and stairs leading up to the door had not prepared Kate for the large sunken living room inside. Dark wood made up the floors, and (most of) the walls the ceiling—where there weren't skylights or windows. A few area rugs covered the floor in places, and comfortable looking furniture took up residence beneath the skylights. A fully equipped kitchen stood up and to the right of the sunken living room, and a cozy breakfast nook looked out into the forest.<p>

Kate wondered what the rest of the cabin looked like. She turned and almost bumped into a luggage laden Castle. Alexis stood behind him with a couple of bags as well. Castle dropped the bags he was holding unceremoniously just in front of the door and went to stand in front of the massive fireplace in the living room. After warming his hands he looked to Alexis and raised an eyebrow. Smiling, she nodded in the affirmative.

"Good," he said. "Well, let's eat and then we can get settled in a bit."

* * *

><p>Lunch was delicious and, Kate was pleased to discover, consisted of actual real food. When everything had been cleared away Martha and Alexis began playing a card game in the living room. Kate looked at Castle expectantly. This was his game. His move, and she was going to wait and see where he was going to take it. He casually began picking up luggage again and asked, "You, um, didn't bring your gun with you, did you?"<p>

She eyed him suspiciously. "No...just my badge." She hadn't anticipated needing a gun on vacation, but thought it prudent to have her badge—just in case. Now she was wondering if she'd made a royal mistake.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He started talking faster and began walking away from her as he spoke, making it hard for her to understand him.

"NowIknowwedidn'ttalkaboutthisbutwe'regoingtobesharingaroom."

He opened a door that led farther back into the house instead of taking the stairs to where she'd assumed the bedrooms were. When she caught up to him she understood why. She was standing in what must've been the master bedroom. He turned to face her with his palms up. "There are three bedrooms in this cabin," he began, "Mother's has a queen sized bed in it, Alexis has a full sized. Their rooms share a master bath complete with walk in shower, and jacuzzi. All of those rooms are upstairs. The master suite has a king sized bed and you can see the rest for yourself."

Her cheeks had seen more color in the past 12 hours than they had in the past week. "Can't-"

"Mother enjoys a little ice cream before bed. Then, she snores like a demon. I promise to keep my hands to myself and behave like a perfect gentleman."

So that was that, huh?

She walked around him trailing her finger along his shoulders. "A perfect gentleman huh?"

He gulped. "Yeah..."

She lightly scraped her nails along his biceps from behind. "And what if I don't want you to be a perfect gentleman?"

He was going to die.

He was going to die as an almost perfectly happy puddle of goo on the floor right here and now. He shivered involuntarily.

"You...you uh...make yourself at home and uh...OK." He spun on his heel leaving Kate to herself in the master bedroom.

She laughed to herself. He was _so easy_ to mess with. And that's all that was, she told herself. Jest. Right? Flirting... Ignoring the butterflies who had decided to take up residence in her stomach she decided to check out the rest of the room while she had it to herself.

The master bedroom had a working fireplace in it, and she suspected the other bedrooms did as well. A king sized bed took up most of the room. This was flanked by a nightstand on either side, and dressers on opposing walls. The master bathroom had a large sink and ample counter space, two medicine cabinets, six drawers beneath the counter, toilet, walk-in shower (BIG walk-in shower), and a two person jacuzzi that was surrounded on three sides by beautiful stone wall. The bathroom was larger, in fact, than the actual bedroom. Kate suddenly wished she'd brought some bubble bath or bath salts. Oh well, she had a feeling that she and that jacuzzi were going to become fast friends.

Running a hand through her travel tousled hair, Kate walked back to the bed and lay down to consider her day. In less than 24 hours she had gone from the prospect of sleeping in for days on end, possible trips to the grocery store to survive the month at home, endless cartons of takeout despite the trips to the grocery store (who ever feels like cooking for one?), bubbles, alcohol, and curling up with her favorite books; to being whisked away to-she still didn't know exactly where, lunch with loved ones, the possibility of sleeping in, cooking for family (_her_ family? Maybe it was too soon to be thinking that just yet. But in the car Castle said...), and the very real probability of curling up with her favorite author.

What a day.

* * *

><p>Alexis was the first to notice when Kate rejoined the group. The young lady smiled widely and stood to meet her as she stepped down into the spacious living room. After sharing a brief hug, she whispered conspiratorially, "I'm so glad you decided to come."<p>

Kate smiled in return, "Your dad didn't really give me much of a choice, but to be honest, I'm glad too...so far." she added as she caught Castle's eye. Returning her gaze to his daughter she asked, "Is Ashley joining us later? I haven't seen him yet."

Alexis blushed and laughed lightly, "No. Unfortunately his parents' trip was put on hold indefinitely and they decided to spend the holidays as a family at his grandmother's house in Colorado."

Oh. That meant that she was the only guest.

Before she could dwell on that thought for too long she felt a a presence behind her. "Family. It's probably better this way anyhow. I don't like sharing," he whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run through her.

Right. Family.

She leaned back slightly brushing against his chest before moving away from him to sit on the couch. She addressed Martha who had busied herself cleaning up the card game that had been abandoned. "So, where exactly are we?" Martha patted Kate's knee sympathetically. "North of the city," she said, "and somewhere in the mountains. I'm sorry dear, but geography was never my forte`. Unless you need to know where to shop, that is.

"Planning your escape so soon?" Castle inquired.

"Just considering my options," she shot back.

He scratched his head. "Mmm. Well, I suppose since you're already here I can tell you where _here_ is." He paused for dramatic effect. "You are visiting MARK, at Castle's Keep."

Kate frowned. "Mark?"

"MARK. I'll let Alexis explain," he said sitting next to her on the couch and extending an arm to his daughter to go ahead with the explanation.

The youngest Castle blushed. "Have you ever noticed that cabins have names? Usually they're things like 'Serenity' or 'Enchanted Castle'. When I was eight I thought our cabin should have a name, but naming a cabin is like naming a boat. We couldn't agree or come up with anything that sounded good. So I came up with MARK: Martha, Alexis, Rick, and the 'K' currently stands for Keep because we're at Castle's Keep." Castle cut in to further explain, "The mountain. I named it Castle's Keep."

"Why does it not surprise me that you own a mountain?" It made sense. "So MARK then..."

"Yeah," Alexis continued, "We could have made it M-A-R-C, but Gram's last name is Rogers."

Kate nodded. "Makes sense. So how did you come to have a little-or not so little-cabin in the mountains?" she asked, genuinely curious. The Hamptons house made sense to her. The loft in Manhattan fit the picture that Castle liked to paint. Both places were home to the rich and famous, lap of luxury types. A cabin...not so much. To her surprise, Martha answered before Castle could open his mouth. "Richard wanted to be a good father. And he is. He wanted Alexis to have a place that we could all go together and be..."

"Normal," Alexis said. "Dad wanted us to have a place that was just ours. No distractions."

"I figured that it would be good for Alexis to not get caught up in the consumerism that Christmas brings with it, so coming out here has been a tradition since Alexis was three." He shrugged.

Kate was a bit taken aback at the simple truth of it. "Wow Castle. That's very grown-up of you."

"Yes, well, I think there is only room for one child in this family, and Richard isn't quite finished having his turn," Martha commented jokingly.

"Hey, I can be an adult when I have to," he said.

"Yes darling. You've really come a long way." She glanced at Kate thoughtfully. She stood abruptly laying the cards on the coffee table. "Well I do believe I have a date with my hot tub."

Kate looked at her father's watch. "So early? What about all of these traditions I've been hearing about? I figured you guys would have the place all decked out and everything." Martha just smiled and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Alexis giggled, "Don't worry Detective,"

"Kate, Alexis. Just Kate," she said gently.

Alexis blushed. "Kate. We will, don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that."

Time?

Castle barked out a laugh. "We take it easy on day one. This, Detective, is what we call a _vacation_. It's about relaxing and having fun."

Her lips formed a tight smile. "What an original concept."

"I'm thinking about marketing it."

"So...what now?"

Alexis stood and picked up a book that had been discarded next to the fireplace (far enough away not to cause any damage or accidentally catch fire...safety first!). "I'm going to go read a little in the game room. You're welcome to join me if you'd like. We've got an air hockey table, ping-pong..." she trailed off glancing at her father, "Or you could just take a walk or something. It really is beautiful here, but remember, you've got a month." She grinned and left the room with a happy bounce in her step.

A month.

With Castle.

Kate watched as a satisfied smile crossed Castle's face as he watched his little girl walk away. "She's been in need of a good vacation for a while," he said. "And I know that part of her is grieving that Ash isn't here to share the holidays with her, but honestly I think it's better this way. And that isn't just because I'm a selfish lunk of a man who wants his family all to himself."

She bumped his arm playfully. "What will you be doing?" she asked.

He grinned. "I ordered a few extra supplies. I was going to go pick them up. Care to come with?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good." She was excited at the prospect of getting to see a little bit more of her surroundings.

"Good." He stood and stopped just short of the door and turned to face her. "You'll most likely want to be bundled up," he said and was out the door before she could say a word.

Kate sat on the couch with her mouth agape. He certainly liked to keep her on her toes didn't he?

A month with Castle. It was definitely going to be an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I apologize for the somewhat passive-aggressive tone of the last AN on chapter 2. I do not wish to bully anyone into reviewing or leaving a comment. You are under no obligation (though I would be lying if I said it didn't tickle me pink when I get them). Please feel free to review when you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate hadn't noticed Castle grab a jacket out of the closet just inside the door of the cabin, but when she finally caught up to him he was sporting a blue ski jacket and black ski cap and gloves. She looked down at her own ensemble: Fleece jacket, sweater, jeans...didn't seem to jive with whatever it was Castle had in mind.

"We're not skiing to get the supplies are we?" she asked, suddenly worried. It was actually the kind of crazy thing he'd probably attempt to do. When he'd said to bundle up she figured he'd meant to wear a jacket. Or at least long sleeves. So she had grabbed what was handy out of the top of her luggage, which wasn't much.

He chuckled as he fit a pair of Oakley snow goggles over his eyes. "No, but you still might want to wear something a little more waterproof." He laughed at the confused look she gave him. "Tell you what, go to the closet in the bedroom and look on the left hand side. Try that, then come back. I'll have everything ready to go by the time you get back out here." He shooed her away with the flick of his wrist.

Kate went back to their bedroom to see what it was that he thought she should be changing into and stopped just inside the door as the thought replayed in her mind.

Their bedroom.

It actually sounded pretty nice.

She walked over to the large closed that she hadn't paid much attention to on her first cursory look at the room. Truth be told, she'd been more excited about that bathroom... From the closet she pulled a red jacket that looked to be the women's version of the one Castle was wearing. In the pockets she found matching gloves and a micro fleece ear warmer. She pulled her jacket off, opting to leave the sweater in place, and donned her newfound treasures. She hurried back outside to find Castle ready and waiting for her.

Sitting atop an ATV that had been fitted with snow tires, he grinned at her like the Cheshire cat and extended her a pair of Oakleys that were just like his except the band was purple instead of black. Kate rolled her eyes as she took them and put them in place, then crossed her arms in mock anger.

"Castle that thing only has one seat," she huffed.

He scooted forward. "There's plenty of room," he insisted , "Come on up!" He reached a hand down to help her. She raised and eyebrow, grabbed a hold of the arm he'd extended, and climbed up behind him. It was a little bit of a tight fit, but not uncomfortable. He turned his head to better see her. "See?" he said, "Plenty of room." He wiggled a bit to prove his point.

"Castle," she warned halfheartedly. This closeness was actually quite nice. Comfortable.

"Hold on tight," he said as he started it up, and they were off.

Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek up against his back.

Oh yeah. She could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Castle navigated the snow covered paths with the ease of someone with much experience. It tickled him to no end that Kate's grip around his waist never loosened. As he took a corner and they hit a small pothole (as he knew they would) her breath came in hot little puffs just below his ear. Her hands instinctively gripped the edge of his jacket as her arms tightened a fraction more. He slowed as they came to a sudden clearing and parked the vehicle just outside the tree line by the path they'd just taken.<p>

"You have a helicopter pad on your mountain?" She laughed lightly, "Oddly enough, that doesn't surprise me. Castle offered her a hand and she took it as she hopped down and kept hold of her elbow to be certain she had sure footing.

"It's only for emergencies," he explained, "or when we need supplies. Or no one feels like driving, or-"

He was interrupted by her gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"I get the idea," she said. "It's fun. Right?"

He nodded until she dropped her hand. "And useful. But mostly fun." He stepped over to where a pile of nondescript boxes and canvas bags sat next to the helicopter. After speaking briefly with the pilot he ran back to where he'd left Kate standing by the ATV. The helicopter's blades sliced through the air and they waited until it had cleared the trees before making their way to pile of supplies.

Kate nudged one of the boxes with her boot. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm trapped on a mystical island and have to watch my back for a smoke monster?"

Castle laughed and breathed in heavily then released it slowly making a visible cloud of vapor appear in the cold air. He growled and began charging her playfully. Kate shrieked and threw a snowball at his face, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"No fair. If I were a real smoke monster that would have gone right through me..." he grumbled.

She laughed and brushed the snow from his face and around his collar so that it wouldn't work its way down into his shirt. "True," she said, "But if you were a real smoke monster I also couldn't do this." She surprised him by kissing the very tip of his nose lightly before she spun on her heel and began picking up a few of the bags and boxes.

They made short work of loading and securing the various bags and boxes to the back of the ATV, and to Kate's surprise Castle didn't seem to be in a hurry to get back. He seemed to be watching her carefully, perhaps gaging her mood? She laughed lightly. The silly man had nothing to worry about. She moved next to him and bumped his hip playfully. They stood wordlessly just enjoying the open sky above them for a few moments; the stillness of the mountains wrapping them in a comforting embrace not often afforded them by the noise of the city.

When she thought he might finally be ready to leave he instead took her hand and with a soft smile turned in the opposite direction from whence they'd come. "I want to show you something," he said as they wound their way through the trees. After a few minutes they emerged into another clearing, much smaller than the helicopter landing pad. He led her to the edge of the cliff, not so far as to be dangerous, but far enough that she could see what lay below. Beyond the small clearing sat a small village blanketed in snow. "It looks like a postcard," Kate whispered, shivering slightly. She hadn't noticed it getting colder, but perhaps the trees had been sheltering them from the wind. She felt him move behind her, but he hesitated. She turned slightly and leaned into him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for sharing this with me." And somehow she knew that he knew that she wasn't just referring to the view.

Castle wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You're welcome. Now let's get you back before you freeze." He took her gloved hands in his own and pretended to warm them by blowing on them.

"Yeah," she said, "I think it's about time I just give up and go skinny dipping..." She turned back towards the path and sauntered away leaving him frozen in place, mouth agape. Throwing a smirk over her shoulder she added, "In the jacuzzi...with bubbles."

* * *

><p>Kate wandered into the living room after her luxurious bath (who'd have known that Castle's bathroom would be so well stocked with bubbles and bath salts? But then maybe he'd been anticipating her agreeing to come...or just hoping...) feeling quite relaxed. She didn't see Castle straight off so she sat on the couch with her legs stretched out along its length and closed her eyes for a few moments to replay her day in her mind's eye. It made her want to run, jump, dance, and nearly burst open with joy. That might be a bit extreme so she instead opted to just bask in the warm glow of contentment that surrounded her.<p>

Before long Kate felt something warm being pressed into her hands and her eyelids flew open. Castle smiled apologetically. "Coffee?" She brought the warm liquid to her lips and smiled into her mug.

"Mmm...thanks." She pulled her legs more tightly against her so that he could join her. "Where's everyone else?" she inquired.

He laughed and pulled her feet back towards him, laying them across his lap. His thumb lightly traced her sock clad ankle. "Avoiding kitchen duty. The rule has always been that whoever is closer to the kitchen at 6:00 on the first night has to make dinner. Mother and Alexis are probably just hiding out somewhere." He shrugged and looked at his watch. "OH LOOK," he called out to the rest of the house, "IT'S 6:00. DARN. GUESS I'VE GOT TO MAKE DINNER!" He chuckled softly. "It's a rule, but for the most part I end up cooking anyhow. Care to watch the master at work?"

Kate stood with him and looked down at her curiously empty mug. "I'll do you one better. You make me more coffee, and I'll _help_ you make dinner." He proffered his arm. "Madam, I don't believe I've ever heard a more delightful proposition...**YET**." He waggled his eyebrows and led her into the kitchen.

Castle tossed Kate an apron and draped one around his own neck. Giving her his best very fake Italian accent he said, "Tonight-a, we make-a ze world-a famous spaghetti and meat-za balls!"

Sure enough the kitchen island was ready to go—all of the ingredients having been laid out ahead of time.

"I'm shocked by your preparedness," she joked as he handed her a second mug of coffee.

Placing his hands on his hips in mock superhero fashion he responded, "I am prepared for ANYTHING."

She stepped closer to him. "_Anything_?"

He returned the step, invading her personal space. "Everything."

She grabbed a knife and started preparing the garlic bread. Not looking him in the eye she said, "Good."

"Good," he replied and started working on the meatballs.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the cabin was filled with the delicious smells of garlic and homemade tomato sauce; meatballs, and the ever present scent of coffee. Alexis made her way downstairs first, her nose in a book; pencil behind her ear.<p>

Kate laughed as she watched the girl expertly maneuver around the living room furniture without hitting anything or lowering her book. As she reached the kitchen table she laid the book flat and made a notation in it before marking her place with the pencil and closing it. She sighed happily. "Almost finished!" Kate regarded her questioningly. "Ah," Alexis started, "Technically my school isn't on Christmas break just yet, but-"

"But my daughter is a genius and her presence isn't required. She gets good grades in her sleep!" He boasted.

Alexis blushed. "Well, I did get good enough grades to be exempt from exams. The only thing I have left is a paper on this book and I was given permission to email that to my teacher."

Kate smiled widely, impressed with the girl's work ethic. (Her face was beginning to feel the effects of smiling more often.) "Good for you Alexis, I hope we haven't disrupted your process?"

Alexis shook her head, "No, as I said, I'm almost finished. Just a few loose thoughts to tie up. I'll probably be able to send it in before bed...that is...if you'd read it over, Dad?" She looked at her father with her best puppy-dog eyes and batted her eyelashes.

Castle looked up from the pot of sauce he'd been stirring and cocked his head to the side. "Sure, but you know sweetie, I'm just an author. I'm the one that makes the mistakes and then my very own editor fixes them."

"Nice try, Castle. I'll read it over too, Alexis," Kate offered. "Two sets of eyes are bound to catch any mistakes better than one tired set.

"Hey! My eyes are not tired," Castle grumbled before tasting the sauce. "Ick. More salt."

Alexis beamed, "I'd be very appreciative of that de—Kate."

Kate nodded and turned to pull the bread out of the oven, glad to be able to be of some service to this family that had somehow adopted her.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a comfortable affair. Many laughs were had, stories of Christmas past were shared, and Kate saw even deeper into the man she had grown to love.<p>

Love?

Conversation flowed easily and Kate felt as if she'd been a part of theses trips all her life. As she watched Castle telling some story about a runaway sled and a string of Christmas lights she felt a warmth deep in her belly that quickly spread until it was like a cocoon around her. Yes, she could admit it, if in quiet of her own mind: she really and truly loved this man. He turned suddenly, eyes boring into her soul as if he knew that she was thinking about him. His eyes crinkled with his smile and she couldn't stop the wide grin hijacking her face. She had entered into new and uncharted territory, and it scared the socks off of her. But there was time. He said that they had time. So she wouldn't fight this...thing. Whatever it was. She would walk the path set before her one step at a time. And it excited her to no end, reaching down to her toes, the tips of her fingers. She was ready, finally, save the fact that she had no idea what came next.

After the table had been cleared Martha took her leave once more so as to be 'refreshed' for the festivities that lay ahead. What that meant, Kate had no idea but before she could ask she noticed the silent conversation going on between Castle and his daughter. A glance in that direction, varying raised eyebrows, and nods of the heads, Kate felt like she was watching for baseball instructions...that is until Alexis nodded at _her._

What did _that _mean?

Simultaneously big Castle and little Castle pushed back from the table and stood facing her.

"Kate, it's time for your initiation."

"Initiation?"

Alexis smiled, walked to a drawer in the kitchen, and rummaged through it. She pulled out a large pocket knife and nodded. "Initiation," she said and nodded to her father.

Castle offered his arm to Kate and she took it albeit hesitantly. "Is blood letting an annual tradition?" she half-joked eying the knife.

Alexis laughed. "The blood letting comes later, and is optional. This is a tradition Dad and I have been doing since I was eight. You have to be at least twelve to participate in blood letting." At Kate's look she added, "Kidding..."

"Yeah," Castle said, "Fourteen." But the twinkle in his eye betrayed his carefully composed face. "Do you trust me?" Kate squeezed his offered arm in answer, not yet ready to sort out feelings. He led them out onto the porch and went around the back corner. Carved into the railing Kate saw various forms of Castle's and Alexis' names: Rick, Richard, R.C, Dad, A.C, Lex, Lexi, Alexis...several times over.

She looked at him questioningly. This was obviously a father/daughter tradition, and she filled neither of those roles in this family.

"We've decided to keep you," Alexis stated plainly from just behind her left shoulder.

Castle grinned and shrugged. "We have."

Kate felt her cheeks get warmer as they no doubt turned a few shades redder. "But what about Martha? You keep her right? What about..." she trailed off dumbfounded.

Castle laughed. "Can you see Mother out here with a knife? No."

Alexis smiled shyly. "You..." she took Kate's hand in hers and placed the knife in her open palm. "Don't worry," the youngest Castle said as she stepped back and held the flashlight to properly light an open spot on the rail, "You won't be graded on handwriting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Are you enjoying this?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I apologize for the wait. A huge thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed. You make a difference in my life. A special thanks to **DarkRedWillow **for reminding me of what matters. ;-)  
>The italicized section is flashback.<br>Still not beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Kate?" It came out a half-choked whisper that got stuck in his throat as he struggled to keep breathing. True to his word, Castle had left her alone—not touching as he'd wished so very much to—all night. He'd even gone so far as to cling to the very edge of his "side" of the massive bed just to avoid further temptation on his part. He really wanted her to feel comfortable and not pressured in any way.

He'd done as he'd promised..

And now he was paying dearly for it, for despite his best efforts, Kate had somehow migrated across the other three quarters of king sized bed and was pressed against his back. Her left arm draped across his waist, hand dangerously close to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. If he shifted at all-

"Kate." A little stronger, a little gruff this time.

She responded only by releasing a little contented sigh that tickled the hairs on his neck. She shifted even closer. He took a few moments to weigh the consequences of waking her verses those if he did not. He'd probably be in trouble either way, but—her hand twitched against the bare skin just below his navel.

Decision made.

He ripped his body from the bed, bare feet hopping on the cold hardwood floor, hurled himself towards the master bathroom and slammed the door behind him even as he turned on the cold water in the shower stall.

* * *

><p>Kate woke feeling like she'd had the wind knocked out of her as the cool air shocked her sleep warmed body. Then a bomb went off behind her as the bathroom door was violently thrown shut. She grunted and stretched her long limbs. Turning to look at the digital clock on the bedside table she quickly realized that it was much farther away than when she'd fallen asleep last night.<p>

Last night.

She'd agreed to sleep with Castle.

No. Not sleep with. Well, yes, technically sleep with—but no, alongside? That almost sounded worse. Share a bed with, whatever, and he'd promised to be a gentleman despite her teasing.

Why was the clock so far away?

The sound of running water brought her back to the present. The small space in front of her was quickly cooling.

Cooling.

Which meant it had not so very long ago been warm.

Warmed by a body.

_**His **_body.

She looked at the wide expanse of bed behind her and the place where she had fallen asleep only hours prior. Glanced at the clock. 4:00.

Uh oh.

She was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Castle emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later releasing a cloud of steam into the bedroom. The cold shower, having served its purpose, had quickly turned into a hot shower to stave off hypothermia. He'd redressed in his pajamas and quietly dug out a pair of wool socks.<p>

After pulling the socks on he glanced back at Kate. She looked like she was still sleeping and had moved fully into his spot near the edge of the bed, possibly seeking out the heat he'd left behind. Her breath came in little puffs that made the hair that had fallen across her cheek dance. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to stare at her.

Not wanting to wake her he slipped out of the room as quietly as he could. He built a small fire in the living room and pulled a blanket over himself on the couch. He'd be getting up to fix breakfast in a couple of hours so he figured he'd try to get a few more winks in. Unfortunately his mind was now wide awake with images of Kate asleep in his bed, and his traitorous body was still tingling from Kate's innocent-but-not-so-innocent touch.

He couldn't think like that. Not right now. His mother and daughter were upstairs.

Problem solved...if temporarily.

Castle closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night...er...early morning. The crickets outside were singing him a silent lullaby. The fire crackled, whispering stories into the otherwise silent room. If he listened carefully enough he could almost hear Kate breathing...almost like he was still in bed with her...but no. He really really didn't want to screw this up with her or make her feel rushed.

He would wait.

Until she was ready.

Based on last night, he hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p><em>She seemed comfortable enough with his family. Which was good.<em>

_That was the point, right?_

_His daughter, God bless her, hadn't beat around the bush when she'd told Kate that they 'wanted to keep her.' He'd never been so proud of her word smithing abilities. Put simply, that was exactly his end game. _

_He wanted to keep her, Kate Beckett, all for himself. _

_He wanted to wrap her up and tuck her away in a box that he could pull out whenever he wanted. She was his happy thought._

_She would kill him if she knew he thought about her like that._

_He'd peeked. After she had taken the knife from his daughter and bent carefully over the railing for a few minutes. _

_He'd peeked._

_Scratched into the wood railing, nestled between his "Rick" from last year and "R.C." from the year prior she'd carved "Kate"_

_Kate._

_The extraordinary woman he'd fallen in love with._

_Kate. _

_Somehow that she chose to sign her name that way meant more to him than he would have thought. It was her name, yes, but... But she wasn't distancing herself. She didn't add a buffer by using her last name. Even her initials (which would have been more than acceptable) would have still separated her in that instead of boasting a 'C', hers would have a 'B'. _

_By signing 'Kate,' she gave him hope that someday she would carve a 'K.C.' into that sacred railing._

_And it thrilled him to no end._

_She'd then caught him peeking, given him a shy sort of smile and handed him the knife for his annual signature. _

_He signed his 'Castle' right below her 'Kate'. _

* * *

><p>Castle snuggled deeper into the broad couch reveling in the events of the day. He was flying high. And it was only day one. They hadn't really done anything yet. It was settling in day. It was unpack and relax day. They hadn't even done anything yet. And he was already having the best Christmas that he'd ever had. His imagination had already begun to run wild with the possibilities of future Christmases spent here, let alone the one he found himself currently living.<p>

It was almost like a dream.

If anyone had asked the Castle of just a year ago how he'd be spending his holidays he probably would have come up with something that sounded almost too fantastic and magical. Paris? Sure. Tropical location? Absolutely. Partying it up in London or L.A.? Probably expected. Never would he in his wildest (well, yes, of course his _wildest_...he did have a vivid imagination after all...) dreams would he have thought that Kate Beckett would agree to be whisked away to some destination unknown to spend an inordinate amount of time _with him_.

Nobody knew better than he did that Kate did not do things that she did not want to do (barring work related or absolutely necessary circumstances). She was stubborn, his Kate.

She _chose_.

Reality was far grander than the dream.

More magical.

More fantastic.

Because she was real. She was flesh and blood and breathing and chose to trust him.

She _chose_.

He gasped when a rush of cool air hit his body as the blanket he'd pulled over himself was lifted suddenly. Before he could make a sound she had snuggled up against his chest and pulled the blanket back up around them.

Her recently showered hair tickled his nose with its familiar fruity scent and he bowed his head to place a kiss on the crown of her head. She snuggled deeper into him, pulling his arm around her waist and grasping his hand with both of hers.

"I'm really glad she decided to come, Daddy."

He grinned, squeezed her hand, and released a sigh he'd not known he needed to let out. "Me too, pumpkin. Me too."

And he was.

* * *

><p>Kate woke the second time when she nearly fell off the edge of the bed. Her face was mashed into his pillow. It smelled like him and apparently she <em>really<em> liked the way he smelled. Her body, it seemed, had continued to move towards his side of the bed and continued to seek him out despite his notable absence.

She caught herself just before her center of gravity shifted in what would have undoubtedly been a fall that would have awakened the rest of the household. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, but that was a mistake as her nose was still buried in his pillow and the reminder of him being so close sent her heart dancing.

What had she done to deserve this?

Images from The Sound of Music fluttered across her mind's eye. Somewhere in her youth, or childhood, she must have done something good. Though probably not during her rebellious youth period. **That** certainly didn't warrant the favor she was now experiencing.

She rolled to the middle of the bed, Castle's warmth long gone from his side, and threw an arm over her face. This was one of those moments, she mused. One where she could be a stereotypical girl and question absolutely everything and in the process probably screw things up, or accept the things were the way they were and just...live in it. Be happy.

Be happy.

Castle made her happy.

She hadn't truly been happy in a long while had she? Could she remember how to do that?

Her cheek muscles were certainly remembering from all the smiling she'd done in the past 24 hours.

One step at a time, he'd said. See where things went. That meant not fighting it. Right?

Perhaps that was the best way.

Before she could linger on that thought much longer another one of her favorite smells reached her nose telling her it was time to get up.

She looked at the clock for the third time in the space of a few hours.

7:00.

An acceptable time. Enough that she could rationalize that it was later than she usually slept so it qualified as sleeping in. Enough that she didn't appear too eager.

Besides. He'd made her coffee. She didn't want to seem ungrateful.

Yeah, she'd go with that. That was the reason she was now flying out of bed.

It had nothing to do with the man who had bent over backwards to keep his (unnecessary) promise to her last night. It had nothing to do with the way he looked like the sun had finally risen over his world when she walked into a room.

It was because she needed her morning coffee. And didn't want him to think that his efforts were unappreciated.

Right. That was it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yeah, Alexis kind of snuck up on me too...  
>I'm going to go ahead and apologize since I probably won't be able to update again for a couple of days. Sorry, life happens! Review if you feel lead to do so. I appreciate it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Apologies for the wait.

A warm welcome to **Straycat1** (yes, I do hate when real life gets in the way of story time!), and special thanks to **1822andallthat**. I've always wanted to write a 'warm and cuddly' story. Love that image. Thank you for the encouragement. Very special thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. You are very well and greatly appreciated.

Not Beta'd. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

This didn't have to be awkward.

Castle poured the pancake batter he'd just finished mixing onto the large griddle top next to the stove and turned the heat down a little so they wouldn't burn.

So she'd almost felt him up while sleeping. It was probably an accident.

He turned to the refrigerator and pulled out some strawberries and whipped cream; set them on the counter and started slicing the strawberries into a small glass bowl.

It didn't.

Have to be awkward.

He'd been surprised when Alexis, having come downstairs to get some water, climbed onto the couch with him for awhile, but she didn't ask any questions as to why he was on the couch in the middle of the night. She'd snuggled with him for a little while, just like when she was a little girl. Just what he'd needed. It had taken his mind off of things for a moment or two. Off of the fact that Kate was in his bed. On his _side_ of the bed. That her perfect body had been curled around his in what would have been a very intimate position had she been aware of what she'd been doing.

Maybe she wouldn't remember. Then he could just pretend that it didn't happen.

He checked the pancakes, turned the heat up just the slightest bit more.

It happened.

The feel of her fingers grazing his skin...burned forever in his memory.

The spatula nearly got knocked to the floor as he reached for it, distracted.

It happened.

God help him, it happened.

He gripped the spatula and began flipping the pancakes over. They were a perfect golden brown, with just the right amount of crunch.

Alexis had gone back upstairs about an hour ago to get a little more sleep and then shower before officially coming downstairs on their first full day at the cabin. Castle smiled as he thought of how his daughter, though not knowing what the situation was, had been able to tell that he'd needed company. A distraction. Comfort.

He looked up from the pancakes he had been flipping when he heard the telltale board creak just outside the master bedroom.

What if she _did_ remember?

* * *

><p>Kate winced as the board beneath her feet announced her coming. As if her telltale heart wasn't enough of a problem, Castle's winder abode apparently also had it out for her.<p>

The sounds of Mannheim Steamroller flowed softly (Castle must not have wanted to wake anyone who did not wish to be woken) from the large ipod dock on the mantle above the fireplace in the living room and she could hear him moving around in the kitchen. It smelled like he was making breakfast. She stilled and listened for a moment longer before moving more fully into view.

No evidence of anyone else being awake yet.

Good.

She needed to apologize and it was probably best if his family wasn't around for that. Less explaining. Though she herself wasn't quite sure what had sent him flying from the bed in the middle of the night and kept him from coming back. Maybe she'd accidentally hit him in her sleep? But surely she would have woken up after something like that. She'd been having a really nice dream, actually. And just before it got really good she'd been woken by his sudden vacating of the bed.

Kate continued down the short hallway and into the living room. The kitchen overlooked the large sunken living room, and she knew he'd be looking for her since she'd accidentally alerted him to her presence.

For a split second he looked like a deer caught in headlights. But she blinked and the moment was over so fast and he had a goofy smile plastered across his face that she wondered if she'd really seen it at all. The smile tugged at his lips as she got closer in proximity to him. Not quite fake, but not entirely genuine either.

Kate's heart stuttered as she took in his slightly disheveled appearance. He was still in his pajamas from last night. She guessed that he'd spent the past few hours on the couch. He was wearing an apron that came up so that where it tied around his neck his face was just above Santa's body and beard.

Would it be too forward of her to just walk right up to him and steal a kiss? Was that considered appropriate house guest decorum? But she wasn't just a house guest. He'd made that all too clear, she was family.

A kiss was most certainly appropriate for family.

Besides, hadn't she just this morning reconciled herself to _not_ fight this thing? Hadn't he told her that they'd take things as they happened?

She wanted a kiss. And right now, right this very minute, it didn't have to mean anything more.

* * *

><p>"Sleep well?" he asked as she made her way to the kitchen.<p>

"Mmm, only the first couple of hours," she hedged as she made her way around the counter to where he was standing. She leaned a hip on the counter next to him and stole a whole strawberry from the carton.

He shivered a little as some of the juice ran down her chin. How bad would it be to clean that juice off with his tongue? He quickly removed the pancakes from the griddle before they could burn, transferring them to a small platter on the counter.

Maybe she did remember.

"Only the first couple?" he inquired.

She gave him a sideways glance. "I got cold," she replied simply and popped the rest of the strawberry into her mouth.

Oh. That just wasn't fair. "Odd. This cabin _is_ heated. Plus there's a fireplace in there."

"_You_ went all the way to the living room for a fire," she returned.

"Um...yeah...I..." He shifted so that he could face her. She was wearing her pajamas and a robe. Her hair tousled from sleep. "You were...I was...I didn't want to..." He drifted off. He couldn't put that on her. It wasn't fair, especially if she wasn't ready to take the next step.

She smiled shyly at him. Brushed her fingers over his hand. "I know that I invaded your space last night."

They needed to talk about this.

It was the right thing to do.

She wanted to kiss him.

"I apologize if it made you uncomfortable. I guess... I was having some kind of dream or something..." She trailed off not wanting to admit just what kind of dream she'd been having. She had initially been surprised that she'd migrated until she was pretty much spooning with him. Then again, after the dream she'd been having and having the actual human subject of her dream in the same bed with her, she was also a bit surprised that her subconscious didn't take things any farther.

He flipped his hand and grasped hers on the counter, squeezing quickly before releasing her. He leaned forward and brushed a light kiss to her cheek. "It's ok," he said, "We're ok." Not that he was trying to sugar coat anything, he wasn't. Just. He couldn't tell if she remembered more than just taking over his side of the bed. That she very nearly took over his body as well. Hell, who was he kidding? She _had_. And without much touching either. And it wasn't that he was uncomfortable with it per se. He welcomed it, much more so. He'd just rather her be aware and consenting of it when she did. How to broach that subject without seeming too...

Kate spun him around effectively pinning him against the counter. "No," she leaned in closer, licked her lips, "it's not."

For the second time in two days Castle found himself contemplating spending the end of his life as a puddle of goo.

"My, what smells so heavenly?" Martha's voice carried through the cabin as she descended the stairs.

Blushing furiously, Kate stepped back from Castle and opened the refrigerator both to cool the burn that had started to blaze within her belly and to give her face time to return to a normal shade. Ah. Perfect. She grabbed the orange juice and hoped she hadn't been hiding in the fridge for too long.

She still wanted to kiss him.

But not in front of his mother. Yet.

They still needed to talk.

Castle surprised her by reaching for the juice, reaching above and behind her to grab a glass, and while doing so whispering, "We probably need to talk. Later." He gave her a small smile and poured a glass of juice before handing it to her and shooing her out of the kitchen.

That man.

She really wanted to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Snow crunched beneath their boots as they trudged back to the truck that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere this morning. Alexis later informed her that the cabin had a hidden garage that housed the various vehicles that they used on the mountain.<p>

"Hold up, hold up." Castle stopped moving and he rubbed his hands together, stretched his fingers popping all of his knuckles. "Whew, can we take a little break?" he near whined.

Alexis set the ax head on the ground and rested her chin on the handle. "Seriously Dad? The truck is maybe...50 feet in front of us and you want to stop now?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yeah Castle, you were the one who wanted to be all macho and carry the tree all by yourself. Would you like to reassess the situation? Maybe ask for a little help?"

They'd gone to cut down their own tree, each of them taking turns at hacking at the trunk, but the silly man had insisted that he be the one to carry the thing back to the truck. Alexis had hefted the ax leaving Kate with nothing to do but walk along with them feeling pretty useless. So she'd walked beside him and took the opportunity to watch him. Most of her watching was, unfortunately, in her mind's eye as she couldn't actually see beneath the coat, hat, and pants he was wearing. But her mind was pretty good at filling in the details. The way his muscles would be bunched, working together to heft the large tree. It wasn't a huge tree by any stretch of the imagination. A 7-8 footer at best. Not too showy. Just...right. She could imagine what it would feel like to run her hands down his biceps, over his chest and shoulders...somehow her mind _knew _what it would feel like...

"Oh!" she gasped, hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Kate! Are you ok?" Alexis asked, concern etched onto her face.

Kate glanced at Castle who was looking at her with matched concern. "Sorry," she said, "Deja vu. You wanna go ahead and start the truck, get the heat going and I'll help your dad get this tree secured in the back?"

Alexis looked at her quizzically but agreed and took the keys from Castle's outstretched hand before picking up the ax and continuing on to the truck.

Kate looked back at Castle, but he simply raised his eyebrows in question.

"I..." Her cheeks felt flushed and from more than just the cold. "I may have just remembered something."

Still clueless he asked, "And...it was something you didn't want my daughter to hear? Oooooh was it kinky?"

She bit her lip. So he'd noticed that she'd effectively gotten rid of his daughter. "Not so much...no. No, just..." Then rather than tell him, she showed him. She trailed her gloved hand up his arm and to his shoulders around to his chest, a little lower...

"Kate..." he growled.

She most certainly _did_ remember.

He grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. He cocked his head to the side. This was one of those moments wasn't it? Where he could either stop things right now and ignore them until later, or test the boundaries and see if this really was a step forward. She was being honest with him. In the way she knew how. "We definitely need to talk, but not here." He held her hand captive between his and inched closer.

She didn't flinch.

He took that as a sign of goodwill and inched forward again until they were toe to toe, sharing air.

The truck's horn blared. Heat must be good to go, his daughter getting impatient. Perfect.

His shoulders slumped and he started to let go of Kate's hand but she leaned forward the tiniest bit and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before stepping back. "Make you a deal," she said as she took up the top of the tree from where it had been laying on the ground, "I'll help you out if you ask nicely."

His eyebrows furrowed until understanding dawned on him. He lifted the trunk and they made their way to the truck. "Please, Kate. I need your help."

"Sure Castle. Anytime."

* * *

><p>He was glad that his mother had stayed at the cabin.<p>

She usually did and this year was no exception. It meant that they were able to leave the large fire in the living room going. It meant that the ornaments and decorations were out and the boxes stacked in groups: Christmas tree, indoor, and outdoor décor. It meant that there was cocoa on the stove, and oatmeal scotchies in the oven. And apparently this year it meant that there was the addition to mistletoe just inside the front door.

"Go ahead, Darling. Kiss the poor girl before you make her feel a fool for waiting around."

Oh his mother...his wonderfully evil mother. And if looks were anything to go by, Alexis had known this was coming too. That would explain why she had insisted that she help Kate bring the tree inside. It had had nothing to do with the fact that 'she'd felt like she hadn't really helped.' Little schemer. He was so proud.

Kate's face, on the other hand, was amused but quickly turning to embarrassed. Oh, Mother what truth there was in those words.

He turned to Kate, tenderly took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up towards him. "I'm sorry that my mother and daughter are such dirty little voyeurs," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

It was good.

It was _so_ good.

Her lips were so soft and warm and inviting. And he forgot that his mother and daughter were standing not ten feet from where he now stood with Kate Beckett in his arms. Kate Beckett who was willingly in his arms and letting him kiss her and...

"Dad, it's just mistletoe. That means a kiss. Not a make out session."

Thank goodness for his daughter. That could have gotten embarrassing very quickly. Why hadn't Kate stopped him. Oh. She was looking at the ground looking every bit as embarrassed as he probably did. Hmm. Good to know. He decided, for the moment (and to help them both save face), to play it off as a show.

"Satisfied ladies?" he said with a flourish of his arm at his mother and daughter who were looking very satisfied indeed. If only he felt the same way. For now he had tasted. And one taste was most certainly not nearly enough. He clapped his hands together. "Well let's get this show on the road, where'd the tree stand go? Who has the star? And more importantly, where's my plate of scotchies and cup of cocoa?"

He glanced back at Kate as his family went scurrying about to locate the various things he'd mentioned. 'Thank you' she mouthed. Distraction accomplished.

They really needed to talk.

Later. That would come later.

He smiled at her and wrapped a hand around her elbow to lead her down into the living room. "And now we commence the most dangerous part of this holiday," he said dramatically, "The trimming of the tree."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> I can't promise when the next update will be, but will try not to make you wait quite so long. Please review, if you will. It's like opening an advent calendar and each one is a special and happy surprise!

Until next time, my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This one is a little bit more on the serious side. Lighter events coming up on the horizon. I've never written a scene like this before, so...yeah. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I love you. Special thanks to** iZoe**, I'm pretty sure nobody's ever 'squeed' because of me before. Made me feel all gooey inside. :-)

Not Beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The ornaments were a surprise. But they shouldn't have been. Her entire understanding of this family had been turned on its head since she'd gotten here. Not that she thought they were bad. She didn't. Maybe it was that she just hadn't thought that they could be so...normal. So...not fancy. She should have known. She really should have.

Every ornament on the tree was handmade, save the white lights that twinkled from between the branches. There were clothespin angels, pine cone Santas, and a construction paper gingerbread man with yarn for hair and glitter covering his crayon drawn clothes. There were pipe cleaner stockings and needlepoint poinsettias, a cross stitched nativity, Popsicle stick Rudolph heads, and coloring book pages that had been colored and cut out to be hung. Even the star was made from cardboard and tin foil.

Castle noticed that Kate seemed lost in thought (wonder?) as she watched them decorate the tree. He moved to stand at her side.

No touching.

He didn't trust his body to behave were they to touch.

His hands mostly. He didn't trust his hands.

"Alexis made that star when she was five," he informed her. "And she made most of the ornaments herself."

Kate looked at Alexis who was busy making sure the ornaments were evenly distributed around the tree. "Impressive." She regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Most?"

He grinned proudly and pointed towards the tree. "Yeah, that pine cone Santa and that Popsicle stick Rudolph are all mine."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Really Castle? All yours? You sure you didn't have any help?" She rubbed a hand down his forearm soothingly.

No touching. He had to clench his hands into tight fists to restrain them from wandering.

"Ah, Kate..." he swallowed, "No. Uh, no help with those.." He cleared his throat, "Ahem. I did them all on my own." He paused, sighed. "After watching Alexis put hers together." He leaned in close inhaling as his nose and mouth hovered just above her ear. His voice dropped so that only her ears could hear his next words, "And while I'm definitely open to getting _your_ help, I'm going to have to ask you to wait until my mother and daughter aren't in the same room."

The hitch in her breathing and abrupt drop of her hand from his arm were exactly the sort of reaction her was going for.

Good.

Keep her on her toes.

Let her drive: determine speed, direction, etc., but keep her on her toes nonetheless.

"Right. Talk first. But Castle? Trying not to touch me, even in the smallest way, and then sniffing my hair...kinda negates the trying not to touch me thing... Doesn't it?" She smirked at him and stood to survey the tree from across the room heaving him gaping like a fish out of water. "Looks good, Alexis!" she called to the teen who was currently pacing in front of the tree.

Alexis looked back at Kate and beamed. "Really? You think so?" She walked back to where Kate was standing and looked at the tree again. "Oh! I think you're right."

Kate wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze (family, right?). "Of course I'm right. When will you Castles learn that?" She laughed and crossed in front of Castle to join Martha who had been in the kitchen preparing mugs of hot cider.

He made the mistake of inhaling again through his nose when she passed in front of him. Uhng. She _was_ right. Not touching hadn't really done anything to help when he was constantly being reminded of her presence via her scent. Which wasn't exactly what she'd said, but still...

She was right.

She was _sooooo_ right.

For him.

* * *

><p>When the evening festivities came to a close and the last of the credits of The Muppet Christmas Carol had played through, they found themselves alone for the first time that day.<p>

It really didn't have to be awkward.

But it was, in a way.

Kate felt like a teenager with secrets and a desperate need to both keep them locked up tight, but also to confess and set them flying. The truth would set her free. But what was her truth? And how much should she tell? As she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth her body was just going through the motions on auto pilot, but her mind was going a million miles a minute.

"This is ridiculous." Castle appeared in the large mirror behind her, also brushing his teeth. It looked like he'd already changed too. How had she missed that?

She spit into the sink and sought his eyes in the mirror. "What's ridiculous?"

He grabbed her shoulders and shifted her to the right so that he could spit in the sink. Using the hand not gripping his toothbrush he motioned between them. "This. This is ridiculous. We haven't even started talking yet and you're on planet Xenon."

She shouldn't do it, he was being serious (when did the roles reverse?) but she couldn't stop her mouth before the words were out, "Xenon is a chemical element, Castle. Not a planet."

His eyes remained focused on hers in the mirror even as she looked away in embarrassment. "We're going to talk. I'm going to go back into the bedroom, light a fire so you won't get cold tonight, and when you're ready to join me, we'll talk. This is too important to me not to talk." He rinsed his toothbrush, put it away, rinsed his mouth, and squeezed her shoulder before leaning in to gently kiss her cheek. "Take your time."

* * *

><p>Kate finished brushing her teeth, and sat on the closed toilet seat. Castle had shut the door behind him presumably to give her privacy with her thoughts. He was such a thoughtful man. A good man. A kind man. With a rocking body to boot. He was caring and sweet and funny. Everything that she wanted in one package. Kate sat with the heels of her palms to her eyes, frustrated with herself.<p>

It wasn't that she was afraid.

Entirely...

It was that she didn't know what was supposed to happen next. There was no formula that she could just plug in and get concrete results. There was no recipe that guaranteed success. This was not a book that she could know the ending for sure. The control that she thought she'd had was really just superficial because every time he was near her she felt her control slipping.

Maybe she was afraid.

Kate Beckett was used to control. Being in control. Knowing what direction things were going and knowing that with one slight change one way or another she could change the course entirely. With every other relationship that she'd had she'd felt in control. Her 'foot out the door' had served as both an anchor and a rudder, allowing her to feel grounded and in control of where things were going.

Part of the problem was that she now wanted both feet _in_ the door...and she was left wondering what her anchor would be, how they would steer themselves safely through this uncharted territory.

She needed to face her fears. Castle had done nothing to rush her, nothing to push her, had been nothing but supportive and she was probably not helping his situation by flirting salaciously with him and then not doing anything about it. He deserved better.

And that was what it boiled down to wasn't it? She wanted the best for him, and her damaged little self didn't (in her eyes) fit the bill.

Kate stood and checked her appearance in the mirror. Ran a hand through her hair. Sighed. This was as good as it was going to get tonight.

Time to face things head on. No regrets.

Her lips still tingled from the kiss that had been orchestrated by his mother and daughter, and that wasn't even real. Did it count if he was coerced into doing it?

Stop thinking Kate, time to talk.

She opened the door and walked into the bedroom to join him.

* * *

><p>It was weird. He simultaneously felt like a father waiting to confront his child on an important matter (like having <em>that<em> talk), and like he had been sent to the principal's office and needed to explain himself.

He'd made a nice fire, turned down the bed. Should he be sitting or standing? If he were sitting she might feel obligated to sit next to him and he didn't want to push or make her uncomfortable. On the other hand if he were standing did that seem too harsh? Like he was trying to be in control of everything? He opted to stand staring at the fire in front of his side of the bed. She could come over to stand with him, or sit on either side of the bed. Whatever she wanted, and he would shift positions accordingly.

The thing about Kate was that she didn't want anyone to see how fragile she really was. Her Detective Beckett persona was all tough outer shell. Inside though, she was soft. Delicate. Vulnerable. Kate. He'd seen through her layers, many though they were. And he knew that he still hadn't cracked her wide open. She was a tough nut to crack, but he was getting closer. He could feel it.

He heard the bathroom door open behind him.

Show time.

* * *

><p>He didn't move as she opened the bathroom door. Didn't turn or make a sound.<p>

She could see his shoulders rise a little with each breath that he took, his body outlined in shadow in the firelight. She took the opportunity to admire the way his muscles fit the tee shirt he had chosen, filling it out just right. She almost wished they could just skip the talking part and just get down to business.

Almost.

Her fingers itched to touch him. Every inch of him. Longed to stroll through his hair along his scalp. To massage away any residual pain in his shoulders from the day's work. To comfort, caress, and tease until he couldn't stand it.

Until she couldn't stand it.

Get your mind out of the gutter Kate, you need to talk things out first.

Right.

Talk.

"You're my best friend, you know that?"

He heard her shift behind him and then she spoke,"And you're mine, too, Castle."

Not the point he was trying to make, but nice to know nevertheless.

"But Kate,"

He paused, collected his thoughts. "You are so much more than a friend to me."

He'd intended to let her speak first, but then the words bubbled up from the darkness spilling forth from his lips and refused to be squelched. He just had to get this out. "You are... I don't want to scare you," he turned to face her, to look her in the eye. She had moved to stand at the foot of the bed. Close, but not close enough. He reached out a hand and was grateful when she offered her outstretched hand in return. He grasped her hand and pulled her until they were closer, but he wasn't smothering her. Yet.

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. She would wait him out.

He cleared his throat and tried again, "Elizabeth Kubler Ross said, 'The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen.'" He paused and took a breath. She looked like she was going to cry.

This isn't where he thought this conversation would go. It was supposed to be a back and forth. A light slide into the beginning of something. This was supposed to be gradual, he'd promised her as much when he'd told her that they would take things as they happened.

Yet here he was basically jumping in with both feet, taking a flying leap off of this cliff and into whatever he might find in the space beyond. And he would do so happily, so long as she was somewhere out there with him.

"Kate, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever come into contact with. Both on the inside and the outside." His gaze shifted for a moment before he refocused on her eyes. "I'm sorry that I left you alone in here last night, Kate, but you gave me no choice." He kissed the hand that he was holding and breathed out. Cocked his head to the side just slightly and squeezed her hand again so that she knew he meant business. Gave her a predatory smile and leaned in close before practically growling, "But I cannot be held responsible for anything that happens if you touch me like that again."

* * *

><p>"You're my best friend, you know that?"<p>

Ah, so he had heard her come out of the bathroom.

Kate was both relieved and a little nonplussed when he started talking first. She was the reason they needed to have this talk, wasn't she?

"And you're mine, too, Castle." Honesty right? She was going to be honest.

His voice was rich and smooth. She had to force herself to focus on the words that he was saying. They were important.

He was important.

"But, Kate..."

Uh oh. Good things don't often follow a 'but'.

She found her feet moving her closer to him as he spoke. She'd reached the foot of the bed when he finally turned to face her. What had he just said? Scare her? Not possible. She was only terrified of what she might do if she were to throw caution and control to the wind.

And she was _so_ tempted to do that right now.

He cleared his throat and she could see the moisture, not of sadness exactly, but of something deeper, collecting in his eyes. Then he started speaking again, "Elizabeth Kubler Ross said, 'The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths..." Oh that man, that sweet sweet man. Kate could feel moisture collecting in her own eyes and blinked furiously to keep it from spilling over.

She was afraid.

Terrified.

It scared her at how good it all felt. How right. How fast. Even though she knew that it was just years of pent up frustration finally coming to a head.

It felt fast.

And good.

And right.

He was still talking. Making her feel...so so much. And then he was apologizing for leaving her alone in bed—even though they hadn't been doing anything. _**He**_ hadn't been doing anything.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Cocked his head in a way that made her want to kiss him senseless, and growled in her ear, "But I cannot be held responsible for anything that happens if you touch me like that again." And she lost the ability to breathe.

Castle stepped forward and swallowed the knot that had formed in the back of his throat. His hands landed on her waist and pulled her gently closer. "Kate, I'm in this as much as you'll let me be, but I am willing to go as fast, or slow as you need me to."

Kate's arms wound around his neck tangling in his hair as she pulled his face down to within an inch of hers. "I don't want to be cold anymore," she whispered.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. "Never again."

She tugged on his hair until he was standing forehead to forehead with her. Her eyes baring her soul to him as she asked him a silent question.

He smiled briefly before his lips sought hers in a kiss that made her toes curl and her heart beat out of her chest.

She felt herself smiling into the kiss.

Based on prior experience, if this was real...the last one was too.

This time it was real.

For sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And...yeah. That's that. I will try to be prompt with my next update, but can make no promises.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Thanks again to anyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Special thanks goes to **castlebeckett siempre** for your continuing support, and to **aligehri** for the LOVE. I love love. ;o)

Once again, not beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The mirror was fogged from the steam of her shower.

Kate took the edge of her towel and, bracing herself with one hand against the counter, wiped a portion of it clear. As she pulled the wide-tooth comb through her hair she let her mind wander to the events of the night prior.

It was a gooooood kiss.

Really good.

The best.

The kisses that followed were just as good, if not better.

And, oh...there were _many_ more kisses.

Kate smiled despite herself into the mirror at the memory.

He had been so gentle. So sweet.

They kissed.

_Oh boy_ had they kissed.

Her lungs felt like they'd run a marathon with no previous training. And in reality, she kind of had. She'd only kissed him briefly twice...ok three times before this and she still wasn't straight on the legitimacy of those prior kisses. Distraction, tradition, and coercion didn't usually lend themselves to the magic of a real kiss.

But this was Castle. And she had definitely felt the magic. Every time.

They'd kissed last night.

And then they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

She still didn't know what that meant yet, but it was a step forward. Definitely a step forward.

When she'd finally been able to pull herself from sleep, leaving her dreams on pause, he was once again absent from the bed. But this time he'd lit another fire in the bedroom fireplace and had left a fresh cup of coffee on her bedside table. The table on her side of the bed, that is. The side of the bed she was sleeping on...

They'd kissed.

Kate pulled the robe tighter around her body and opened the bathroom door that lead to the bedroom. Where she had left her clothes for the day laid out on the bed she found a purple snowsuit and black snow boots. A matching purple jacket hung from the knob of the closed bedroom door. What was Castle up to?

She dressed quickly putting on her long johns under the snowsuit, and threw the jacket over her arm as she exited the room to see what the rest of the house was up to.

* * *

><p>Castle hummed to himself in the kitchen as he cleaned up the mess he'd made from making breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fresh cut fruit, blueberry muffins, and coffee were spread out on the counter in a buffet style arrangement. He snagged his second piece of bacon (it didn't count if no one saw him) and spun to see Kate entering the kitchen.<p>

"Castle what is this?"

She was so very...Kate. So very Kate in her purple snow coveralls and her hair pulled into a loose pony tail. That little crinkle in the middle of her forehead that she got when she was confused or angry or both. He wanted to kiss that little crinkle away.

So he did. He leaned in and kissed that spot only to be thwacked on the chest by the back of her hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't answer my question." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he could see the playfulness lurking behind the annoyance. So he egged her on a little. (Pun intended)

"This is breakfast." He said with a flourish, obviously pleased with himself.

She snagged a piece of toast. "Where are my clothes?" The annoyance was slightly elevated in the tone of her voice.

"Are you naked! What is wrong with my eyes?" He blinked rapidly and looked her up and down as if trying to change what he was seeing.

"Castle."

Uh oh. Now she was getting angry. That wasn't in his plans for the day. (Or...ever.)

"I just wanted you to be better prepared for today's activities and while lovely, your sweater and jeans just didn't fit the bill."

"And a purple snowsuit does?"

He nodded eagerly.

"And you just happened to have one in my size?"

He frowned. "Actually, no." He indicated what she was wearing. "_That _particular suit is a new addition this year."

"Addition? To what, exactly?"

He removed the robe he'd put on after dressing and revealed his own green snowsuit. There was a commotion on the stairs and Kate turned to see Alexis and Martha coming to join them wearing blue and red, respectively.

"Ok, obviously I'm missing something." She was only a little perturbed as she was constantly reminded that the biggest drawback to this trip was the fact that she had absolutely no idea what came next (both day to day and...in a more personal nature). It was that lack of control thing again.

Alexis giggled as she entered the kitchen and plucked a muffin from the counter. She shot her father a questioning look. He nodded briefly and began loading plates with food.

"Eat up, you're going to want your strength," he said cryptically.

Kate took the plate thrust into her hands and was shepherded into a chair by Martha who was bringing up the rear.

"Today is the day of the annual Yule Duel!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Now, now, calm down darling. Let the poor girl eat her breakfast before you overwhelm her," Martha exclaimed as she sat and nibbled on a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Martha, do you participate in this...Yule Duel?" Kate regarded the older woman's own red snowsuit.

Thus far Martha had kept a pretty low profile, participating in the less...active of the activities.

Castle guffawed and nearly choked on the orange juice he'd started to drink. "Are you kidding? This is one that _she_," he pointed an accusatory finger at his mother, "actually instituted when I was 8, the year Star Wars came out."

"Really, Richard. You make it sound like I was the one who was star crazy." She turned to Kate, "Richard was crazy about Star Wars. I was just...doing the best I could. Although back then we used props from the play I was in at the time. Broom handles, I believe. I think I had a nasty bruise on my wrist for about three weeks!" She laughed at the memory.

Castle grinned sheepishly. "What? I was 8. Her wrists were right within my strike zone!"

"Ok, so a Yule Duel..." Kate thought the words sounded funny as they came out of her mouth. "I'm guessing you don't still use broomsticks?"

Alexis practically flew out of her seat and ran down to the living room. "Dad?"

"Go ahead."

The girl let out a squeak of giddiness and swept her hand over a spot the mantle. A secret panel opened up on either side of the large fireplace, each revealing two lightsabers set in vertical wall mounts.

"Shut the front door," it came out more of a whisper than a statement. "No. Freaking. Way." Her eyes lit up like firecrackers on the fourth of July.

"Yes way." He loved surprising her. He loved that she got excited about geeky things like he did.

Martha clapped her hands, "How far we have come from the days of the prop broomsticks!"

Castle addressed Alexis who was bouncing on her toes in excitement at the older woman's reaction. "Would you like to do the honors, young padawan?"

Alexis swiftly moved past each of the lightsabers turning them on. When she swept past the fourth Kate saw that they were each different colors. One side glowed with green and red, the other cast blue and purple. "They're officially licensed by LucasFilm. As close to the real deal as currently possible!" the littlest Castle exclaimed.

"And we each use the one that we've been, uh, color coded for?" Kate asked as she looked down fingered her purple duds.

"Exactly!" Castle looked quite pleased with himself. "And actually, each color represents a different character too. We decided to go with colored snowsuits because the Jedi robes kept getting in the way, and also weren't as warm..." he shivered for emphasis. "But, should you decide you'd rather have a Jedi robe, you're welcome to strip right here and I'll get you one."

"Richard!" "Dad!" Oops. Again he'd forgotten (only momentarily) that his family was in the room.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful!" he defended.

"Sorry Castle, I already 'stripped' once today and don't plan on doing it again until bedtime." Kate walked over to the purple lightsaber and fingered the hilt. So I'm..."

"You're Mace Windu, from the prequel films. He first appears in..."

"The Phantom Menace." She cut him off and took a few steps towards him. "Not my favorite of the Star Wars franchise by any stretch of the imagination, but I do like Samuel L. Jackson."

"Ah, but did you know that Mr. Jackson's favorite color is purple, and that Mace Windu's lightsaber being purple was a stipulation of him being in the movie?" He took a couple of steps towards her, drawn like a magnet to its opposite pole. "So that his character would be more easily distinguished from other Jedi, especially in the final battle in Attack of the Clones."

"Oh my gosh! You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Castle shot his daughter a questioning look. At the incredulity on her face he looked to his mother for clarity. Alas, she was no help as she was laughing and pointing at him as she sat on the couch. Or...she wasn't quite pointing at him, rather above his head? It was hard to tell because her arm was shaking due to her laughter.

He looked up.

Oh.

Well, no, he hadn't done that on purpose. Maybe his subconscious did, but that didn't explain why Kate had done the same thing. A quick glance told him that she was also looking above them and contemplating how they'd managed to land themselves under the mistletoe again.

It would be wrong deny a tradition.

He leaned forward and whispered, "You don't need a purple lightsaber to be easily recognizable. You stand out all on your own. You-"

She reached out unexpectedly and grabbed his ears pulling him in for a kiss. Wow. Tongue. Nice.

She released him as suddenly as she'd grabbed him. "Shut up, Castle."

"In case you were wondering," he straightened, cleared his throat, and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened, "I am Luke Skywalker,"

"Big surprise." She deadpanned.

He narrowed his eyes at her, continuing, "Alexis is Anakin Skywalker, and Mother is Darth Vader."

"You made your mother be that bad guy?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Oh darling, don't you worry about it. As he said, we started this when he was 8 years old. **Someone** had to be the bad guy!" Martha laughed again.

"This padawan is quickly losing patience, so let's get to dueling," Alexis piped up.

Castle grabbed her up giving her a noogie. "Ha! The Force is strong in this one! Everyone grab your jackets, let's go!"

* * *

><p>She'd kissed him again.<p>

And this time she'd been able to surprise him. The only drawback being that it had been in front of his mother and daughter again and she'd had to keep it short which required more of a force of will than she had expected. These...feelings that she had developed for him, that she'd known in some part existed, had surfaced with a vengeance over the past few hours and she was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep her hands off of him.

She tugged on her jacket, (Another perfect fit thank you very much) and bumped Castle's hip after grabbing up her weapon and cradling it in her right arm.

Kate leaned against the railing on the porch and looked out over the fresh blanket of snow that covered the ground in front of the cabin. Vacations, it turned out, were good for loosening her up. She could feel her inhibitions releasing their tentacle like hold on her brain and slowly slipping away from her. It was a new feeling. A good feeling. A scary feeling, but a positive one. Things were looking up.

She'd kissed Castle. And again. And...and she planned to do it again. Speaking of, he corralled everyone out of the house and locked the door. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw as he turned around. His eyes lit up in surprise. Ha. Got him again. This was fun.

"I don't know what that was for, but thanks," he whispered before raising his voice, "All right! Everyone load up and let's head to the battle field!"

* * *

><p>The lightsabers really were very cool. They were heavier than they looked, but no one seemed to have any trouble swinging them around. Leave it to Castle to leave the laser tag at home and break out the laser swords for the holidays.<p>

They'd taken the truck to yet another clearing and paired off. First Martha and Castle battled Kate and Alexis. Old school Star Wars vs. the prequels. The sounds that came from the weapons made it easy to get lost in play. After Martha and Castle had practically defeated them, Alexis and Kate decided to make it official and surrender and take a short break to recover.

Castle came up and rested his chin on the side of the truck next to where his girls were sitting on the open bed. "That was fun!"

Kate reached up and patted his cheek. "It was a little unfair, Castle. You've been doing this for several decades."

"Ouch. Way to make a guy feel old."

"Hey, it's the truth. I think we were a little outmatched."

"What do you say to a rematch, this time on different teams. Alexis with Mother, and you with...me."

"I dunno Castle," she hopped down from the back of the truck, "Think you'll be able to concentrate?"

He gulped. She totally had his number.

"I think I'll be just fine, Miss Beckett. The question is, will you be able to keep your eyes on the target and off of my finely sculpted body?"

She smirked. "Game on, Rick."

Ooooh. She wasn't playing fair. "Just try to remember that for now, you're on my team. It would be detrimental to game play for you to try and break me now."

"Who? Me?" she bit her pinkie finger and sauntered back onto the field.

Not fair at all.

* * *

><p>Kate sipped hot cocoa from a thermos as she watched Castle and Alexis battle it out on the field. The snow was quickly turning to slush beneath their trampling feet. She laughed as Castle took a swing, missed, and started to lose his balance, slipping into a crouch to catch himself. He was just so darned adorable. He flashed her a smile even as his daughter circled around him to deliver her victory blow across the shoulders.<p>

Martha had started the truck, turned on the heat, and sat huddled in the cab watching as they finished up with their perhaps unconventional reindeer games.

Castle shook the snow out of his hair and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder as they meandered back to the truck. "Whew, I think that that was the best Yule Duel we've ever had! Bar none."

"Thanks Detec...ahhhh...Kate. Having a fourth really leveled the playing field for these two." Alexis motioned between her father and grandmother playfully.

"Hey! Who is the current reigning champion of the Yule Duel?"

"You, Dad. But only because nobody wants to hurt your feelings."

Kate backed up as the two Castles began wrestling in the snow that remained by the truck. Watching them produced a warm contented feeling deep in her gut. It was somewhat familiar, yet unfamiliar as of late. Or maybe it was just the hot cocoa.

No. It was this man. His family. His willingness to share his family.

She watched as Alexis bowled Castle over on his back and sat on his chest laughing. He lifted a knee and twisted his hips dumping her onto the ground before shoving himself to his knees and trying to tickle her through her many layers of clothing. The girl was already laughing so hard it didn't really matter what he did. He stopped his tickle attack on her suddenly and set his attentions back towards the truck. Kate scrambled to her feet, slipping a little, and climbed into the cab with Martha screeching. "Castle！No!" She slammed the door shut just as he made it to the truck, but he yanked it open and started tugging on her arms. "Castle! I already showered once today, I don't want to get all covered in muddy slush!"

"C'mon Kate, I'll help you get it off."

It was tempting, but again, his mother was _right here_...she squinted at him and bit her lip drawing a groan from his beautiful mouth. "Later," she mouthed and shoved him back with a foot.

"Spoilsport." He was smiling though. The promise of later... "I suppose we should be heading back then. Who's ready for lunch?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around the house. Alexis had curled up in a corner chair to read. Martha spent most of the afternoon digging through cookbooks and then crashing about the kitchen preparing what she claimed would be a 'gourmet dinner' fit for kings. Kate had changed into the clothes that she'd originally picked out for the day and had curled up in front of the fire for an afternoon catnap. And Castle lounged happily on the couch wondering at the magic of Christmas. It had been the best Yule Duel day ever, and this holiday vacation was by all means his absolute favorite.<p>

Castle loved that having just one of his senses stifled, the others were heightened. He closed his eyes and listened again to the sounds around him. The fire crackled. He could hear the soft and even in and out of Kate's gentle breaths as she dozed.. He recognized the delicate wind of a page being turned, his mother's murmurings to herself as she moved about the kitchen, opening of cabinets or drawers, the clanging of a pot or pan, these were the sounds that whispered to him: _HOME. _

He took a deep breath in through his nose. The smoky dark smell of the fire, Kate's shampoo, old ink and worn paper, and a blend of herbs and spices filled his nostrils overwhelming his temporal lobe with a sense of _HOME_.

This is what it was supposed to be like, he realized.

Home.

He'd never before felt such utter satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Daddy it has to be tonight."<p>

"Pumpkin, I thought you might want to wait a few days. We still have a few weeks left. Plenty of time."

"No, Dad. Tonight. It's always been on the third night. Tradition." Alexis' lower lip was puckered out, her eyes big and round. A face any loving father would give anything to.

He scooted back from the table and cracked his back and neck, followed by his fingers. He sighed. "All right, but you have to go get it."

Martha stood as well, but placed a hand on her granddaughter to halt her movement. "Why don't we all change into our pajamas first? Wouldn't that be more cozy?" she winked at Kate and withdrew her hand from Alexis' arm to start clearing dishes from the table.

"Martha, let me get that. You spent so much time preparing such a wonderful meal, please."

"Alright," Castle addressed the redheads, "you two go on and change. I'll help Kate here, then we'll change and meet you back here for..." he eyed Alexis, "the big event."

Everyone parted and Kate stayed with Castle to finish cleaning up the kitchen. They worked easily together, his hand brushing hers as he handed off dishes to be placed in the dishwasher. His chest brushing her back as he stepped around her to put leftovers into the fridge.

"Mr. Castle, if I didn't know any better I'd say you only agreed to help clean up so that you could be alone with me."

He moved in and kissed the side of her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She turned to find herself chest to chest with him. She lifted up on her toes and planted a closed mouthed kiss on his lips before dropping down and ducking under his arm leaving him protesting. "Right. I'm sure you don't."

* * *

><p>Once everyone had changed into pajamas and reconvened in the living room Alexis presented her father with a large, thin, bound volume. "Ok, everyone get comfortable," he said, positioning himself in the middle of the large couch so that Alexis could cuddle into his left side. He snagged Kate's wrist and pulled her down to the couch and, after receiving an encouraging look from Martha who had settled herself into the big chair, she snuggled up under his right arm as he cradled book in his left.<p>

He opened the book to the title page, "Fletcher the Christmas Moose, by Richard Castle. Illustrated by Alexis Castle, age seven."

Kate smiled up at him, at his daughter curled into his side.

He cleared his throat and began, "It was a beautiful day in the forest. Birds were singing, plants were growing, and all of the forest creatures were getting very excited about Christmas..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm going to post the story (Fletcher the Christmas Moose), but can't decide if it should be a separate story (like a one-shot) or just the next chapter in this story. What do you think? Let me know.

Also, reviews are welcome and much appreciated. I got a bit discouraged this past chapter as counts were down a bit...anyway, to my faithful readers, I apologize for the delay in update. Hope it was worth the wait. PS. if you haven't figured it out yet, this story will not be completed until sometime after Christmas...yep. ;o) Thanks to anyone who stays with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hello readers! I decided to go ahead and post Fletcher the Christmas Moose as a chapter (most of the chapter anyhow) to keep confusion to a minimum. So this is a little bit different. For the purpose of the story, Richard Castle wrote it. In real life, it's all mine. And yeah, it is different. Probably not the story I'd write...but then, I did.

Thanks to those of you still with me, I appreciate your patience. Thank you to anyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Special thanks to **Imhereforthestory**, your review made me blush and just...feel not so bad about myself. Thanks. Also to** merry-merry-me** I hope you enjoy the story and I hope your son has a very Happy Birthday!

Not Beta'd

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Once everyone had changed into pajamas and reconvened in the living room Alexis presented her father with a large, thin, bound volume. "Ok, everyone get comfortable," he said, positioning himself in the middle of the large couch so that Alexis could cuddle into his left side. He snagged Kate's wrist and pulled her down to the couch and, after receiving an encouraging look from Martha who had settled herself into the big chair, she snuggled up under his right arm as he cradled book in his left. _

_He opened the book to the title page, "Fletcher the Christmas Moose, by Richard Castle. Illustrated by Alexis Castle, age seven." _

_Kate smiled up at him, at his daughter curled into his side. _

_He cleared his throat and began,_

**Fletcher the Christmas Moose**

by Richard Castle

Illustrated by Alexis Castle, age seven

It was a beautiful day in the forest.

Birds were singing, plants were growing, and all of the forest creatures were getting very excited about Christmas.

Fletcher Moose was in a particularly good mood this morning. His tail was groomed, his antlers polished. He'd brushed his teeth and shined his hoofs, and to top it all off he was wearing his red tie.

It was a fine day indeed.

Today, having reached the required participant age of seven, he was going to get a part in the annual Christmas pageant that was put on by the forest animals as well as those who lived on Farmer MacGill's farm nearby.

Fletcher was very confident that he would get a part this year because he had been practicing all year.

He had practiced the part of the angel using his most joyful voice, "Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord..."

He had practiced the part of the inn keeper, saying in his deepest voice, "Sorry, no room here..."

He had practiced the part of the narrator, saying in his clearest voice, "In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered..."

He practiced bowing on one knee as if he were a wise man (he would prefer to be the one bringing frankincense).

He practiced and practiced until he had every part down. There was no way he wasn't going to get a part, a spectacular part, in this year's pageant.

Fletcher was walking along, not paying attention, whistling a Christmas tune to himself on his way to auditions, and he almost stepped on C. Auguste Possum who was to be one of those selecting who would play which part.

"Oh! Watch your step young man!" Auguste scolded as he ambled along.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there," Fletcher replied hastily.

The old possum mumbled something about Fletcher 'being too big for his own good' and continued on his way.

Fletcher paused on the path to the old barn and frowned. He needed to be more careful. It would be terrible if he lost a part because he'd stepped on one of the judges.

The noise coming from the old barn alerted Fletcher that he needed to stop dawdling. Five long strides had him almost colliding with Ole' Blake Raccoon who was pulling the barn door closed.

"Closed auditions, better hurry if you want to try out young feller'," he said as Fletcher skidded to a halt in front of him. "First time at the pageant?"

Fletcher nodded, "Yes, sir. Have they started yet?"

"Just about, hurry on in there and go to the end of the line. Wait until you're called and then tell the judge which part you're trying out for. Parts will be posted at 2:00 this afternoon."

"Thank you!" Fletcher called over his shoulder as he rushed to get a place in the tryout line.

* * *

><p>Fletcher felt very good about his audition. He had done his absolute best joyful voice as the angel, his deepest voice as the inn keeper. He had projected loudly and clearly trying out for the part of the narrator, and knelt mostly gracefully as he tried out for the part of the wise man.<p>

The judges, Auguste Possum and Laura Skunk, had thanked him and practically shoved him out the door.

No doubt eager to discuss which part he could play the best.

There was no way he wasn't going to get a part, a spectacular part, in this year's pageant.

When 2:00 rolled around Fletcher crowded around the barn door with the other animals to see which part he had been assigned.

Despite a valiant effort put forth, he did not get the part of the angel.

He did not get the part of the inn keeper.

He did not get the part of the narrator.

He did not get the part of a wise man.

In fact, as Fletcher read down the list of names he realized that he had not been assigned a single part.

The parts were assigned as follows:

Narrator: Spenser Squirrel

The Angel Gabriel: Hercule Owl

Mary: Jessica Cat

Joseph: Ben Fox

Baby Jesus: Peter Muskrat

Inn Keeper: Perry Dog

Wise Man 1(frankincense): Frank Rabbit

Wise Man 2 (gold): Joe Rabbit

Wise Man 3 (myrrh): Leroy Rabbit

Shepherd 1: Nero Sheep

Shepherd 2: Sam Sheep

Shepherd 3: Ellery Sheep

Townspeople 1: Veronica Duck

Townspeople 2: Hammett Pig

Townspeople 3: Jane Sheep

Angel 1: Nancy Duck

Angel 2: Cordelia Cow

Angel 3: Beatrice Pig

Donkey: Thorpe Donkey

Fletcher read and re-read the list several times to be sure he wasn't missing anything. All around him other animals were rejoicing at the parts they had received.

"I'm sorry son," Auguste Possum said as he came up behind him, "You see, you're just too big of a personality for any of these parts. You wouldn't want to outshine any of the other animals would you?"

Fletcher just stood silent and shook his head.

"That's right. That's a good lad. Have a good day now," he said and was on his way.

Fletcher watched as the other animals congratulated each other and were careful not to get in his way.

Sure he was a little clumsy sometimes. On occasion he would almost step on someone if he wasn't paying attention.

Sometimes he sang just a little too loud to himself as he wandered the forest.

He was most definitely bigger than any of the other animals around. Perhaps they found him intimidating.

But wasn't Christmas supposed to be about peace and goodwill towards others? This play they were putting on? It was about love, wasn't it? About this baby who came to save all of mankind no matter how bad they were. If they were commemorating a baby who loved all of mankind despite their many many shortcomings...shouldn't he, Fletcher, be loved despite his?

Fletcher couldn't understand how such a valuable lesson could be ignored by those he considered his friends. He took off at a gallop into the trees and didn't stop running for a long long time.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set Fletcher started to feel thirsty and tired. He had wandered for several hours and needed to rest.<p>

Fletcher soon found a small stream and lay down near it. Just as his eyes were beginning to slip shut he heard a soft noise. It sounded like a small animal. His ears pricked up and he listened even harder.

Someone was crying.

Fletcher stood and searched for the source of the crying. Standing a little ways off near the very stream he had chosen to sleep next to stood a small girl shivering and crying softly in the snow.

Not wanting to frighten her, Fletcher slowly walked up to her and asked in his clearest voice, "Are you alright?"

The girl sniffled and shook her head, "Today we had to move again and must travel for many days to our new home. The children in the last village had beautiful trees that they decorated for the holidays. My wish was to have a tree of my own to decorate, but Mama and Papi won't let me have one because we cannot take a tree with us in our wagon."

Fletcher sat down on his haunches and the little girl sat on the cold wet ground. He watched her for a moment and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"My name is Fletcher," he said gently in his deepest, "and I'm not a tree, but I'd like to help you. You may decorate my antlers if you'd like, and I can walk with you as far as you wish."

The girl beamed at him, her tears drying on her cold little cheeks. "Oh, that would be wonderful. My name is Stanislava," she said, "but don't you have a family you need to be with?"

"No," Fletcher told her, "I am alone. I wanted to be in the annual nativity pageant this year, but I am too big, and too loud, and too clumsy for any of the parts. Mr. Possum said that I had a much too big personality and would outshine the other animals. I have decided not to spend Christmas with them this year."

The little girl reached into the small bag that she was carrying and pointed to Fletcher's antlers, "May I?" she asked.

He bent his head low, just as he had when he had practiced for the part of the wise man. "Please," he said.

She climbed onto his back and wound her silk scarf around his antlers.

She pulled paper trinkets and golden baubles from the bag and hung them each with reverent care. Finally she pulled from her bag a string of lights that ran on batteries. She carefully wove them around until she was satisfied and flicked them on.

When she was finished, Stanislava hopped down and smiled widely.

"Perfect. You know, if your personality is too big, perhaps they should have made you the star."

"The star?"

"Yes. In the nativity story. The star is what guided the wise men to find the baby Jesus. It was brighter than the other stars. A big personality." She laughed. "Like you. Now you can guide me."

Fletcher grinned widely. "I would be happy to be your star, Stanislava," he said in his most joyful voice.

The little girl looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Fletcher Moose had practiced all year.

He had practiced his joyful voice.

He had practiced his deep voice.

He had practiced his clearest voice.

And he had practiced kneeling.

He thought that he had practiced to get a part in a play, but really he had been practicing for the opportunity to make one little girl's Christmas wish come true.

* * *

><p>"The End," Castle said in a low voice. Sometime during the story Kate had snuggled even closer into his side and had started absentmindedly drawing her fingers along his thigh. He chanced a look at her and found that her eyes were focused not on the book, but on him.<p>

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she smiled shyly at him.

He glanced down at Alexis who was dozing against his shoulder. His mother, cloaked in shadow stood and roused the girl, getting her moving towards the stairs. "You're welcome," she mouthed to him as she left them alone...again.

Castle carefully closed the book and set it aside. Kate didn't move. He yawned widely and stretched his arms above his head in a move that he was certain would get a rise out of her, but as he brought his arm around her shoulder he was surprised to feel her collapse more fully against him rather than swatting at him or pulling away.

"Kate?"

"Castle?"

Her voice was much clearer than the tired almost drunk sound he'd expected. She was entirely coherent. And not making him move.

"That was a really good story Castle. I really liked it."

"Thanks. I wrote it the year Alexis turned seven. She saw a moose on one of our walks near the village and started coloring up a storm when we got back to the cabin. I wanted to encourage her creativity, so I wrote the story and she colored some more. It was a pretty great bonding experience. We've read it together every year since."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah, I'm good like that."

She poked him in the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Just checking," she smirked as she lifted herself off of him and the couch.

"Checking? For what?" He missed her warmth immediately. He tried to snag her hand but she was already walking towards the bedroom. Oh. Right. The bedroom. With the bed. That they shared.

She turned just before she reached the door. "To make sure you weren't sweet _and _fluffy. I don't want to get any cavities tonight."

Get any...

He was out off of the couch and attacking her mouth before she'd finished turning back toward the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And with Christmas coming up, I'll try to update sooner. I know everyone is busy...me too... so please be patient.

My wish this Christmas? Reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hello readers, again...sorry about the delay..I tried to upload and had internet problems.. Huge thanks to those who have read, followed, favorited, or reviewed. Y'all rock!  
>Special thanks to <strong>xavierswheels<strong>, you probably didn't mean to, but your review sounded like a pirate. I like pirates. :o) And to **nahbois68**, that's one of the best things anyone's ever said to me—and one of my dreams/goals (I'm looking into it).

Yeah, not beta'd...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

He'd said that to her once.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

And it was true.

No matter how hard the head may try to rationalize away from something, argue another direction, no amount of determination or stubbornness could change the fact that when push came to shove one truth remained: the heart wants what the heart wants.

Snow drifted softly down, the sky's quiet tears. Of joy?

Had to be joy.

Kate snuggled deeper into the large armchair and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. There was a fire going in the fireplace, she wasn't really cold. It was comforting. That tight warm comforting feeling was just...a substitute. A substitute for what she really wanted to be wrapped around her. Who she wanted wrapped around her.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._Sigh.

She knew what her heart wanted. For a while she had become adept at tamping it down. Squelching its voice. She watched the flames dancing around the logs in the fireplace and remembered.

Deep down Kate knew that there was a longing. A different kind of longing than for his strong arms, his breath against her cheek, her neck. It was a longing for days gone by. For Home.

But, experience had taught her, time passes. People pass.

And that time and place are gone. The home she remembered, Home wasn't there anymore. That building was there, but home was long gone. No one can get that back. There is no pill, no magic spell that could bring that time and place back. Those people... Even Harry Potter could only gaze in a mirror and have that longing stifled temporarily.

Homesick for something that didn't exist anymore. She moved to finger her father's watch only to stroke her own naked wrist. She glanced down in surprise. She'd taken the watch off on her first night here.

Hadn't felt the need to put it back on.

Home, she'd realized, wasn't a house. It was the people who gathered together. She'd felt that over the past week and a half. Being with these people. People she cared about. And she did. She cared about all three of them. Maybe more than she was willing to admit just yet. She and Castle had progressed farther in their relationship over the past week than she wouldn't have dreamed they would have in a month. She was tentative at first. It was still scary. The not knowing if she would screw it up, but the rewards were so worth the risk.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

There was a moment of satisfaction, she'd felt it faintly before, times when the veneer of her heart got very thin and she could almost reach out and grasp something tangible; that longing. A longing for the family lost, the family never had. And it was because what she had was fractured and broken. And lonely.

A longing for good times. For better times.

Even as the snow continued to pile up outside the window her heart was warmed by thoughts of Home. Her new home. Her family.

* * *

><p>His heart hurt.<p>

Physically, it hurt.

She was _so_beautiful.

He'd stopped halfway down the stairs after visiting Alexis in her room to consult her on something and had had the breath sucked out of his lungs at the sight of her sitting there. She looked deep in thought. The light coming through the skylights illuminated her hair and the fire sent shadows dancing across her skin.

So beautiful.

She didn't seem to have heard him on the steps so he crept down as quietly as he could and tiptoed until he was standing right behind her.

"You're not as stealth as you think you are." There was a smile in her voice.

He bent and kissed her cheek, felt her smile into his neck.

"Mmm. How is it that you can do that to me?"

She pulled back. "Do what?"

He went for her neck again, nipping lightly. "Blind me to anything and everything but you."

She laughed as she shoved his shoulder. "Do you know how cheesy that sounds? Sweet, but ultimately cheesy."

He straightened and puffed out his chest. "That's me, sweet and cheesy." He released his breath as she poked at his gut with a teasing finger.

Kate scooted over in the large chair and patted the tiny spot next to her. Castle raised an eyebrow, but moved to a sitting position next to her, pulling her into his lap so that they would both fit comfortably. She instantly curled into his side and ran her finger along his forearm, up his chest, his neck, up around the shell of his ear, down his nose, and cupped his jaw.

Her eyes shined in the firelight with a secret knowledge. He wanted to kiss that knowledge right out of her. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "What were you so deep in thought about?"

She hummed against him. "Family. Home. Things."

He chuckled. "You are my family." He kissed her nose. "This is your home." Her cheek. "And I would love to do things to you." Her mouth.

She swatted at his chest. "Shut up, I'm being serious here Castle."

The arm wrapped around her shoulders tightened and he leaned in to nip at her earlobe. "So am I."

Her laugh was one of the best sounds in the world. This version of it low and almost throaty, did things to him. Made him want to do things to her.

She didn't push him away. Instead she turned just so and placed a warm open mouthed kiss against the underside of his jaw. Incredible.

He tilted his head down to capture her lips, enjoying the warm pressure that built in his gut. Had his heart pumping faster.

"Dad, when is...Oh." He hadn't even heard his daughter on the stairs. Kate flopped none too gracefully off of his lap and he wanted to cry. The progression between Kate and himself had been steady over the past few days, surely his daughter had seen that. Wouldn't be too uncomfortable with it. Her face flushed a bright pink, probably embarrassed more for interrupting them than from finding them in that situation. He'd have to have a talk with her later to be sure.

"What's that pumpkin?" He addressed her as he glanced at Kate. She had repositioned herself on the couch facing away from Alexis. Her face, also flushed. He struggled to keep the smirk off of his face as he was talking to his daughter.

"Um...I was just wondering when Gram was going to be back? I need to get a ride into town this afternoon. Remember?" She continued down the stairs and down into the living room, stopping behind the couch at the opposite end from Kate. "Sorry..." She mouthed and gestured to Kate's head.

Good girl. She was fine with it. Castle hopped up and waved her off. "Right, volunteering day? What time is that?"

The girl looked relieved. "I'm supposed to be there at 4:30 to start prep work. I'll be finished around 10:00."

Castle looked at the clock. 3:00. "Gram should be back soon, she was just going to make a few phone calls at that cafe` on the outskirts of the village. Tell you what. If she isn't back in half an hour you can take the snowmobile."

Her face lit up. "Thanks Dad!" She sobered a little, "Sorry Kate..." Then she took off upstairs again.

Castle glanced back at Kate. She looked...well 'horrified' wasn't too far fetched.

"Hey," he reached for her hand as he dropped to the couch next to her. "She's fine. You're fine. It's ok."

"Castle, what does your daughter think of me coming in here, interrupting her annual family vacation, making out with her father in the open, sharing a bed with him...what must she think? I'm a horrible person..."

He laughed. Probably not the best reaction, but it was laughable. "You are not a horrible person, Kate. Far from it in fact. And as far as what Alexis thinks? I know that she loves you. She respects you. I can't speak for her in terms of what finding us kissing meant to her, but I like to think that I know my daughter, and she is not horrified. You want my opinion?" His eyes were gentle as he awaited her response. He wasn't going to force advice on her if she didn't want it. Especially where it concerned important things like the relationship she had with his daughter.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Talk to her. Ask her. She isn't scary. She doesn't bite. Though I might should warn her that you might...ow!" He yanked his hand back when she squeezed just a bit too hard.

"Now?"

"Why not? She's got half an hour to burn. I can think of no better thing to fill her time with than having a heart to heart with my favorite detective.

He pressed a closed mouthed kiss to her forehead. To her nose. Her lips. "That's what I think."

_The heart wants what the heart wants. _

* * *

><p>As she climbed the stairs she felt like she left her heart sitting next to Castle on the couch. She wasn't afraid of Alexis. But the weight of the girl's opinions mattered more to Kate than she imagined. That she had for so long been the most important person in Castle's life meant that what she thought about the possibility of a relationship between her father and Kate would be a key in moving things forward.<p>

She knocked on the door and took a couple of steps back, not wanting to crowd the door or seem imposing.

The door opened and Kate felt her cheeks flush once more. "Alexis, hey. Do you think we could talk for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure." She swept her arm into her room. "Did you want to do that in here? Or maybe..."

"If that's alright with you," Kate affirmed.

They sat, Alexis on her bed, Kate in the small desk chair. Kate took a deep breath to calm herself. This was Castle's daughter. Nothing to be afraid of. Everything to be afraid of.

"Listen, Alexis I-"

"He loves you, you know."

"I- what?" This was not how she'd envisioned this conversation going.

"My dad. He loves you."

Kate's eyebrows knit together. "I uh..."

"Detective. Kate, I love my dad. My dad loves you. Do you see what I'm saying?"

No. No she really didn't. "I—not really?"

Alexis placed a hand on the one Kate didn't even know she'd placed on the bed to brace herself. She smiled and withdrew her hand. How very adult of her, Kate thought.

"Kate, I love my dad. I want him to be happy. _You_make him happy. I'm not saying that this is going to be an easy thing to adjust to, adding another person to any already established relational bond changes things. But what I am saying is that this change, you and my dad, I know that it's for the better."

Dumbfounded. Kate Beckett was dumbfounded. "You're ok with me wrecking your family vacation? For sharing a bed with him? For-"

Alexis put her hand up to stop Kate from digging her hole any deeper and saying something that she may not want to say. "Stop. First off, you are NOT wrecking anything. Did you not listen at Thanksgiving? Kate, you _are_ family. We: Me, Gram, Dad, we _**all**_want you here. Secondly, I knew before you got here that you and Dad would be sharing a room. A room that only has one bed in it so-"

Kate jumped in, "We haven't-"

But Alexis wanted to finish first. "It is honestly none of my business what you guys do or don't do in there. There are limits to the things I need to know." She smiled. "But I do want you to know, I don't mind you kissing. Don't be afraid to show him affection on my account. He needs it. And I have a feeling that you might need it too." Alexis looked down at the bedspread and played with a loose thread. Was she embarrassed that maybe she'd stepped over the line?

Utterly dumbstruck.

Kate's heart softened towards the girl even more. "Alexis, I...really care for your father..."

"I know. I can see it." Alexis stood. "He deserves to be happy, Kate. Make him happy."

Kate stood as well and held out her hand as if to shake and started again, "I really care for your father. I also care about you, your feelings." She cocked her head to one side. "I need you to be honest with me. If something I'm doing makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. Your dad does deserve to be happy and I will try to make that happen." Instead of grabbing her hand Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate's waist and hugged her tightly.

"You already do."

Flabbergasted even.

* * *

><p>"Well. What did you talk about?" He had an idea, but wanted to hear it from her just the same.<p>

She settled into his arms on the couch. Pulled his hands around her waist and played with his fingers.

"Girl stuff." She replied. She knew what he was doing. Fair enough.

He pouted, and even though she couldn't see it, somehow she knew he was doing it. "Quit pouting Castle it isn't very attractive."

"Are you saying that if I'm not pouting then I am very attractive?" he teased.

"I am saying that if you don't pull that lip in, it would be a very easy target." Evil evil woman.

He tilted his head above hers so that she could see his face. He licked his lower lip. Lowered his voice. "You do know you aren't doing much in the way of making a good argument for me to stop pouting, right?"

"Keep pouting. See if you like what happens next."

"See, that sounds like a threat, but what you said before sounded like a promise," he whined.

"Keep whining, Castle, and that lip won't see any action tonight. Is that clear enough for you?"

He pulled his lip in quickly. "Clear as day. But not today, 'cause it's been snowing most of this morning and I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon-"

"Castle, shut up and kiss me."

His chest vibrated with laughter. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Dinner was simple: soup and sandwiches. With Alexis still volunteering and Martha retiring to her room, Kate found herself in the living room alone with Castle again.<p>

"So you two really did talk about me right?"

He was such a girl. An insecure girl. But his motives were pure. He really did want to be sure that everything between his daughter and...girlfriend? They hadn't really put a label on whatever they were just yet. His Kate, then...one of the three most important people in his life. But then he supposed if things hadn't gone well his daughter wouldn't have been in such a good mood before taking off for the village, and Kate wouldn't have come straight back to his arms.

Kate scoffed at him. "Yes, in fact you were mentioned once or twice."

"And everything..." He was fishing, he knew it.

"Castle, everything went well. Better even. But as someone wise once told me: 'you could just ask her yourself.'"

"Actually, I believe my exact words were 'Talk to her. Ask her. She doesn't bite...' and you're already here so..."

"So nothing. I'm going to spend some quality time in that obnoxious jacuzzi and then I won't be here for you to pester either." She pressed a kiss to his palm and extricated herself from his grasp and moved towards the bedroom without looking back. Tease.

Castle smiled to himself as he watched her leave him sitting alone in the spacious living room. He fully intended to have a conversation with his daughter concerning Kate. He wasn't worried about what Alexis had said, but was more curious to find out what Kate had shared.

* * *

><p>It only took him a fraction of a second to realize that Kat was responsible for waking him. She was dreaming, quite obviously, as incoherent words fell from her lips. Her hands twitched in bunched fists at her chest, grasping at the sheet that had fallen just above her ribcage. He contemplated waking her, unsure of the consequences, and decides to just lie there for a few minutes and see what happened. Her sleep slacked face looked smooth and care free. She looked peaceful. Not corpse peaceful, but still...at peace. Her lips started moving again, no sound coming from them just yet. She took a deep breath and the air that rushed past her lips in a sigh sounded like his name. "Cas-tle..."<p>

He held his breath and willed her to speak again, reaching one hand across the expanse of the bed, stilling near the middle as he was unwilling to wake her just yet.

He didn't have to wait long. Another intake of breath and her lips moved again, less of a sigh and more of a...moan? "Cas-tle...love...you..."

His heart flip flopped inside of his chest. She was sleeping. It didn't really count if she was sleeping did it?

Did it?

She moved again, her hand flopping onto his outstretched hand laying in the middle of the bed. "Love..." and something far less coherent.

Hell yeah it counted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I will try my hardest to update one more time before Christmas. Please review! Reviews motivate me... ;o)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Merry Christmas everyone!  
>Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed. Special thanks to <strong>Mark C<strong>, I love getting your reviews. They're so encouraging! Also special thanks to **melindaWRITER**, cause I still love LOVE. ;o)

Will I ever get a beta?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

They were running out of time.

Or...time just seemed to be flying by.

They were now two weeks into their holiday vacation and even though things with Kate were going swimmingly—he felt like they were running out of time.

Castle tapped his finger absently against his thigh. Time. Time. Time. Time. He was suddenly struck with a vision of a song from a movie Alexis had watched as a child. "Time is a gift, given to you. Given to give you the time you need, the time you need to have the time of your life." Something about a singing dog? He shook his head to clear it. Leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

They were running out of time.

Not that he knew the endgame precisely. It would be presumptuous for him to assume that Kate would play directly into his hand. For now, he just wanted her to love him...and acknowledge it. Even if her unconscious ramblings counted. And they soooo counted. It would still mean the world to hear it (again) from her lips to his ears while she was looking him in the eyes. Now was not the time to be planning a marriage. Marriage? Where did that thought come from?

But he knew. It was one of his favorite fantasies...daydreams...of the variety that didn't involve Kate naked...but then sometimes they did anyhow. Rick Castle didn't have visions of sugar plum fairies dancing in his head this Christmas, he had visions of waking up to Kate Beckett every morning for the rest of his life. Of coming home to her, of _her_ coming home to _him_.

He needed to step up his game. Enliven things a bit.

It was December 16. That meant that tonight was...perfect.

He needed...karaoke.

* * *

><p>Kate closed her eyes, flared her nostrils, and inhaled deeply.<p>

She'd spent some time outside while she'd been here, but this was really the first time she had stopped to appreciate the things she really loved about it. She could smell the snow (Castle swore it had a smell to it and she was inclined to believe him), smoke from the wood burning fireplace (one of her most favorite smells), and hmm...her absolute favorite smell at the moment. Her eyes opened just as his arms wrapped around her and he leaned down to kiss her cheek, puckered from the smile she wore.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked as he sat in the rocker next to hers on the wrap around porch.

She inhaled again. "Mmm," she hummed, "Snow, fire, and you."

"I get lumped with snow and fire? Is that a good thing?"

She laughed. "Those are my favorite smells here," she explained.

"Are you saying that I smell?" He lifted his arms as if to sniff and frowned. "I swear I took a shower this morning."

"I know," she said in a low voice, eyes dark. "You smell like soap, and fire, and...you. My favorite smells..." she trailed off.

He, too, inhaled deeply. "Alright, I'll give you snow and fire, but the third thing that smells so good is _you_. Peppermint? Did you switch shampoos?"

"I ran out and had to borrow some from Alexis. She told me that this was more festive." She shrugged, but was secretly pleased that he'd noticed.

"Oh. Well, I like it. Mostly because it's you who's wearing it. You smell like peppermint and you. A York wrapped Kate." He licked his lips suggestively. "Mmm...I need to try one of those. That might be my new favorite candy." He grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled off her glove, licked her finger and sat back closing his eyes. Savoring. "Yeah. Favorite." he parroted.

He didn't let go of her wrist. They were running out of time.

Kate tugged to loosen his grip on her, but he refused to release her. "Castle it's cold outside. Give me my hand, and my glove, back."

He tossed the glove back to her lap, but brought her hand to his mouth. He breathed slowly upon it and rubbed it between his own. The warmth from her hand leaked into the rest of her body, into her gut and down to her toes.

"Better?" he asked and she could hear the smirk.

When had she closed her eyes? "Mmm, yes," she agreed. "But it is cold out here. Perhaps we should move this party inside where there's a nice fire. I'll make you some cocoa."

Kate Beckett in his kitchen making him cocoa. He'd take it. He was standing and pulling her up before she thought he'd even heard her. He pulled her to his chest, their thick coats providing somewhat of a fluffy buffer between them, and kissed her before she could protest. Not that she would. He had noticed a peculiar thing about Kate over the past week or so. She seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time around the mistletoe that still hung just inside the front door. At least when he was around. Which was a lot. She said that she respected tradition. What had for so long been but a kiss to the cheek from his mother or daughter to mini make out sessions with Kate was fast becoming his favorite tradition. He was even considering installing permanent mistletoe at the loft for year round practice.

A tug to the front of his jacket had him stumbling after her in thought. She stopped just inside. Looked up with questioning eyes."Tradition?" she asked.

His most favorite tradition. 

* * *

><p>"Sit. Sit. Let me get that for you." Martha shooed Kate out of the kitchen and back into Castle's (slightly disappointed?) waiting arms. "I may not be very adept at many things, my dear, but cocoa is one of my talents.<p>

"She's right, you know." Castle laughed. "You've only been privy to our regular everyday cocoa thus far, but Mother's cocoa has that extra special...something."

"Something? Sounds promising."

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it."

She nodded her acquiescence and picked up the hand spayed on her thigh. This was something that Kate never saw herself doing. Never quite understood between couples. But she found it increasingly more and more difficult to not touch him, even as she was practically sitting on top of him. So she'd taken to playing with his fingers a lot lately.

She loved his hands. His long fingers. His wide palms. Sometimes when she traced along between his fingers he would twitch for a fraction of a moment, but otherwise his fingers remained pliable in her hands. His fingers which tapped out novels and, more recently, read her body like a book (not as intimately as she wanted quite yet, but he was good...sooo good). She liked to feel each individual knuckle. To trace the lines in his palm. Sometimes she wanted to lick them, but wasn't sure that it would be well received. Someday, perhaps. She straightened each finger and then bent them each in turn along each joint, smoothing them back out and kissing the pads as she finished and moved on to his other hand.

Kate could tell that he enjoyed it maybe as much as she did. His eyes would slip shut and his breathing slowed, but he wouldn't sleep. She could tell by the upward curve of his lips, the minuscule muscular twitches, the fact that his foot nearly always ended up caressing her calf...he liked it. And she loved that he liked it.

She kissed his open palm and placed it back in his lap as she accepted a mug from Martha. After a tentative sip her eyes rolled to the back of her head. More of the liquid entered her mouth and she let it swirl around her tongue. Heavenly.

"Martha...this is..." she didn't even know how to begin trying to describe it.

The older woman smiled and patted her shoulder. "Years of practice, darling, and I finally perfected it a few years back. Finally found the perfect balance of ingredients."

"It's the alcohol that makes it better." Castle chimed in before downing half of his.

Kate raised an eyebrow at Martha who just smiled and spun abruptly to clean up in the kitchen. "Best to use what you already know!"

Kate took another sip. Swished it. "Bailey's?"

Martha beamed. "And a little bit of vanilla. Good?"

"Very." She bent her head again to drink deeply. So so good.

Following some running water, clinking and clanking, closing of cabinet doors, Martha breezed back through the room and announced that she was leaving as soon as she changed. Before they knew it she was up the stairs and giving Alexis a five minute warning.

"Where are they going?" Kate asked setting her empty mug on the coffee table.

Castle collected their mugs and took them to the sink to wash them. "They're headed into the village to start setting things up for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

He hadn't told her what they were doing tonight. She had (mistakenly apparently) assumed it would be more of what they'd been doing the past few nights: snuggling by the fire, kissing a little or a lot depending on where they were, and just relaxing. Her silence encouraged him to expound upon his statement.

"Tonight is the annual 'Karaoke for Kids' night."

Her face revealed nothing. He decided to continue digging his hole...

"We...uh...I started it about seven years ago. There are a fair number of kids in the village. Most of the people who come are mountain folk and villagers. We just hold this event to raise money and give the kids a good time."

Kate regarded him. Watched his face for clues. "Raise money? And how many benefactors are there contributing to this little shindig?"

His face darkened a shade or two. "Um...technically...three."

"And do two of them share a last name?"

"They might."

"And did one of them used to share a last name with the third mystery person?" she continued.

"Perhaps."

"Castle."

"Kate?"

She met him at the counter, took the mugs from his hands and placed them in the cabinet. He didn't move a muscle. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaned in and kissed him long and hard. His palms traveled up her back to her neck landing on the back of her head anchoring her to him.

"You are too much, you know that?

"Nothing wrong with a healthy ego." He pecked her again. "Besides, they deserve it. Plus it's always a lot of fun. maybe more for me to watch them having fun. Anyone who wants to can participate... You can sing any song, but Christmas songs are usually what people default to. Though this one year this old guy got up and sang the National Anthem. Sang his heart out. It was really very moving."

"So you're expecting to get me to sing?" A hand went to her hip and she shifted her weight to one side.

He was almost virtually backpedaling. "My dear detective, I may hold out hope, but have learned by now—I like to think—that it is not always in my best interest to assume. You are free to do as you wish."

Her lips curled into a smile and she leaned in as if to kiss him. He stood stock still waiting in anticipation, but she stopped just short of his mouth. She licked her lips, her tongue brushing his ever so lightly. Such a tease.

"You know what they say about assuming..."

He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"And if I don't sing?" Her words filled his mouth and he swallowed hard.

"You're here, I could hardly ask for more."

Those were the correct words. And he meant every last one of them. 

* * *

><p>He was nervous. She could tell. He was like a bundle of energy that couldn't decide what to do next.<br>They walked to the hidden garage. Martha and Alexis had taken the truck. That left the car they'd ridden up in, the ATV, and a snowmobile. Kate automatically headed for the car only to have her wrist caught mid stride.

"We're not taking the car." He said as he shook his head.

"Castle, it doesn't make sense to take the ATV or snowmobile with two people all the way to the village. Much as I'd love to hold on to you, my face would not love to be frozen. Plus then I couldn't kiss you until I defrosted."

He smirked. "We're not taking the ATV or snowmobile either, miss smarty pants."

"I don't see another vehicle in here." She gestured to the rest of the space.

"Ah, but just because you can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." He produced a mini remote out of nowhere and pressed the single button in the middle of it. A hidden door opened and he beckoned her ahead of him.  
>"No. Freakin'. Way."<p>

He loved to surprise her. Loved it.

She turned on her heel causing him to crash into her. She put her hands up to steady herself and smacked him on the chest. Not out of anger, but rather...excitement.

"You have a Batmobile!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Another update soon. For Christmas, I'd love it if I got at least 20 reviews. That would be amazing. A record.

But don't feel pressured. Only do if you _want _to.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I apologize profusely for the delay. That was one of the most stress filled Christmases I've had and then we had a family emergency and I've not had as much time as I'd wanted to write. Then I wanted to make sure what I was posting was worth it for y'all who are still reading. I hope what I've come up with is good enough.  
>Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited, andor reviewed. It means the world to me. You all rock my socks off. Special thanks **Imhereforthestory** for making me want to write more (I'm sorry your present is late, but hope it's acceptable).Special thanks to **klewald** for your enthusiasm! I love it! And Special thanks to **Annie Mous** for making **ME **laugh! I really needed a smile when I got your review. Thank you.

Not beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"You have a Batmobile!" The excitement practically oozed out of her. **  
><strong>

He was glad.

_Loved _it.

He grabbed her wrists to avoid future bruising from this particular excitement and spun her back around, pulling her back flush against his chest and cradling her arms in his.

"Not—uh...It's not a Batmobile per se... More...it's more of a pastiche of all of the Batmobiles. Kind of my own little Frankenstein of a Batmobile. It's my Castlemobile. I commissioned it back in 2007. I've always been a fan of the bat and the timing just kind of worked out. I'd made enough money to buy whatever I wanted, I'd started to hit my slump with Derrick Storm. I knew he was on his way out and to cheer myself up I..."

"Made yourself the hero." She turned in his arms and brought her hands up to cradle his face. You are S_o. Much. Better _than Batman..." Kissed him smartly on the mouth. Jaw. Nose. "You're my own personal hero."

It was his turn to blush ferociously.

"So do I get to drive this thing or what?" This woman was just too much.

"Not yet, you don't." He said it with a teasing smile. Took her by the elbow and opened the passenger side door. "M'lady, your carriage awaits." He stood arm extended to her should she choose to accept his help. Not that she needed it.

She couldn't resist him. One last kiss and she took the hand he held out to assist her into the monstrosity of mechanical genius.

* * *

><p>It was smoother than the jarring bumpy ride than she'd expected.<p>

"Wow Castle. This is impressive."

He glanced over at her as he maneuvered the vehicle onto the road that led into the village. She was chewing on her lip. Barely containing her excitement. It was cute.

"Impressive?" He was going to fish for compliments. Details. What did she like about it? Could she recognize elements from the different Batmobiles? Could she guess what the little red button on the dash did?

Her gloved hand traced a finger along the dash in front of her. Down the side of the steering wheel, along his fingers, hand, arm and up to his shoulder, squeezing lightly before landing back in her lap.

"What is this, a modified Hummer HX?"

"Mmm." he agreed. The lady knew her cars. Even if it was just a concept car that hadn't actually made it into production.

"So I'm guessing you wanted it to be taller than the Nolan version of the Batmobile, but just as rugged as the Tumbler." He could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Hey, it only makes sense that my car would have to be ruggedly handsome too."

She didn't comment on that, but he could see the smile tugging at her lips. He desperately wanted to do something about that, but now was not the time to pull over for a pit stop. They needed to get to the Karaoke for Kids event. Instead he opted to continue the ever present flirtatious foreplay. "It's the car right? Chicks dig the car."

"Ha!" Her laugh filled the air around him. "The car is very cool." Good. "But I think that in this case, it isn't necessary. Just icing on an already decadent cake." She licked her lips. God, he was going to die a thousand little deaths at the hand of Kate Beckett.

He could think of no better way to go. His hands gripped the wheel even tighter as he steered them through the streets to their final destination.

She really wasn't any help at all. "But what does this button do?"

He smiled and pulled up to a large but otherwise rather nondescript brick building. "Wanna see?" He waggled his eyebrows, lifted the little plastic cover, and removed his hand. "Go ahead, press it."

* * *

><p>"Go ahead, press it."<p>

Kate was impressed. This car, if it could even be classified as such, was a magnificent combination of the variations of the Batmobiles over time. The outer structure mostly resembled the Tumbler from the most recent of the Batman franchise. The two seat cockpit, for lack of a better term, sported red accented seats much like those of the 1960s television Batmobile. It featured aircraft like instrumentation and a passenger's side monitor which closely resembled Tim Burton's dreamt up version of the vehicle, and a custom gauge cluster, lit engine panels, and light up wheels much like the Schumacher incarnation.

The little red button was new.

She lifted her finger. Poised to press it, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She pressed the button.

The brick wall in front of them was illuminated with a circle bearing a small castle in the middle of it.

"Is that a-"

"Rook. Yes. It's the Castle Signal." He grinned widely. The kind that made her melt inside.

"But you said you had this made in 2007?"

"I did. I know that the signal isn't signaled from the car, but I really wanted one and it also gave me the opportunity to install a button that looked really cool. I didn't want just another ectype of a Batmobile."

"But...that was before you started the Nikki Heat series..."

"Yes..." He quirked an eyebrow. "It is a castle. It was meant to be."

Hm. "I guess it was." She took his hand in hers. Manipulated his glove covered fingers. Squeezed. "I'm glad."

And she was glad.

He opened the door suddenly and turned back to her, "Come on, let's go inside. The children are waiting."

Oh for that sentence to be said in another time and place...Kate shook her head to clear it. What was he doing to her having her thinking of such things?

Maybe someday.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking," Castle mused, causing her to turn to him. She looked like she'd just finished chatting it up with a woman who ran a shop in the village. He loved watching her out of her element. Doing the mingle and greet thing purely for his benefit. He knew most of the people here as his family had been holding this event for several years now. She was really doing quite well despite her initial reluctance upon seeing just how many people were here. He'd left her side almost immediately after entering to square away a few details with Alexis and the Tony the DJ. Her presence had been picked up on almost instantaneously as she was the new face.<p>

* * *

><p>He'd waited until Lucianne had stepped away before approaching her again. Her secretive smile surprised him. He quirked an eyebrow in question. Something was hidden behind her eyes. Something she was...proud of? What was that? He'd only left her alone for all of ten minutes at the most. Huh.<p>

"You were thinking?" Kate teased. She must have been able to tell that he'd gotten distracted the moment she'd turned to him.

"Uh, I...I was thinking maybe you could sing one of these pieces that I have preselected. Also, I've marked a couple that we could do as a duet. If you want. Here." He thrust the piece of paper he was holding into her hand.

* * *

><p>Kate caught the paper before it drifted to the floor after Castle's unceremonious shoving of it into her unready palm. She flattened it out and read over the list of songs he'd written down.<p>

_All I Want For Christmas is You_

_Santa Baby_

_I'll Be Home For Christmas_

_Mistletoe_

_Home_

_It Only Takes A Moment_

_Baby It's Cold Outside *Duet_

_Blue Christmas *Duet_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland *Duet_

_White Christmas *Duet_

_Let It Snow *Duet_

_The Rainbow Connection_

"Really Castle?" His face had a tentative look about it.

She couldn't laugh because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He was serious.

He wasn't very subtle.

He was soooo cute.

It was then that she realized that his inviting her to spend the holidays with his family had less to do with her putting her trust in him than it did him putting his trust in her. He had handed her his heart on a silver platter and trusted her not to drop it. But to love it. Take care of it.

His choices in songs for her to sing to him were very revealing. These songs showed her what she already knew about how he felt about her. What his face told her every time she gazed into the deep blue depths of his eyes. Sometimes the doubt still crept in, but he showed her how he felt every opportunity he got. What his face was showing her now as he waited in quiet anticipation for her to either agree to sing something for or with him, or to shoot him down entirely. Which was not an option.

"Justin Bieber?"

"I just figured it fit since you seemed to be fond of mistletoe lately." He softened. Smirked. No doubt reliving some of those moments.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The Wiz? Hello Dolly?"

He smiled sheepishly. "The messages are really quite befitting..." he hedged. Befitting of what he wanted to say to her, wanted her to say to him.

"Ok, how do you explain The Rainbow Connection?"

"Hey, I told you that sometimes people sing random songs at this thing. Plus I think the lyrics are quite appropriate. They establish the a driving urge for something more in life..." He gave her a meaningful look. "Anyone could relate to that."

"Uh huh. Well I suppose since it is kind of a charity event, and I wouldn't want the benefactors to be disappointed..."

"And the kids, Kate. You don't want to disappoint the kids." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he steered her to the DJ's table.

Oh yeah. There was one big kid in particular that she didn't want to disappoint. "And since it's such a classic, I'll sing White Christmas with you."

"No solo?" he practically whined.

She crossed her arms and surveyed the crowd. "There are probably a lot of other people who will want a turn to sing Castle, no solo."

* * *

><p>The National Anthem guy was back. Castle was right. It was a very moving performance. This man, who looked like he probably didn't spend very much time in public but obviously loved his country, sang his little heart out.<p>

Kate didn't realize just how much it had touched her until she felt the wetness fall to the hand she had held over her heart as she stood in silence with the rest of the crowd.

A period of silence followed before the next act took the stage. Well known Christmas songs like Jingle Bell Rock, Adeste Fideles, Christmas Island, and many others were performed including several of the more popular songs Castle had picked out for her to sing: All I Want For Christmas is You, Santa Baby, I'll Be Home For Christmas. Some people encouraged the audience to sing along while others were more of a true performance.

Kate felt the joy of the crowd seep into her bones. She loved watching the faces of the children who gathered at the foot of the stage as they drank it all in. Castle had abandoned her again and she soon saw why. The music started even before the curtain rose on the next performer and Castle's rich baritone reached out from the back of the room as he sang "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch."

Silly man. He had chosen to wear a costume that consisted of a red Santa suit (complete with hat) over green stockings that started from the knee down (thank goodness), fuzzy green hands that stuck out from the sleeves, and a mask that wasn't too scary for the kids, but also was a very good rendering of the character. If she hadn't recognized his voice she probably wouldn't have known it was him. It was _that_ good.

He wove his way among the crowd and lingered among the children up front hamming it up before taking the stage to finish his song. Then Martha and Alexis took the stage and did a duet of "Baby It's Cold Outside" a` la the _All I Want For Christmas_ movie.

Kate had expected Castle to come back to her side, but when Martha and Alexis were finished, she was surprised to see him take the stage again.

In another very familiar costume.

This one was made from gold pants, a sparkley brownish top with reddish collar and cuffs, and a wig of flames that sat atop his head. The music started and Kate felt the heat on her face before he even started singing.

_I'm Mister Green Christmas_  
><em>I'm Mister Sun<em>  
><em>I'm Mister Heat Blister<em>  
><em>I'm Mister Hundred and One<em>  
><em>They call me Heat Miser,<em>  
><em>What ever I touch<em>  
><em>Starts to melt in my clutch<em>  
><em>I'm too much!<em>

Martha and Alexis marched back out onto the stage in similar costumes, sans wigs as they were already blessed with firey red hair.

_He's Mister Green Christmas_  
><em>He's Mister Sun<em>  
><em>He's Mister Heat Blister<em>  
><em>He's Mister Hundred and One<em>

_They call me Heat Miser,_  
><em>What ever I touch<em>  
><em>Starts to melt in my clutch<em>

_He's too much!_

_Thank you!_  
><em>I never want to see a day<em>  
><em>That's under sixty degrees<em>  
><em>I'd rather have it eighty, Ninety, one hundred degrees!<em>  
><em>(spoken) Oh, some like it hot, but I like it REALLY hot!<em>

Kate swore he looked right at her as he said it. Heat. Not subtle _**at all**_.

_Hee hee!_

_He's Mister Green Christmas_  
><em>He's Mister Sun<em>  
><em>Sing it!<em>  
><em>He's Mister Heat Blister<em>  
><em>He's Mister Hundred and One <em>

_They call me Heat Miser,_  
><em>What ever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch<em>  
><em>I'm too much!<em>  
><em>Too Much!<em>

Too much was right.

Too sweet.

Too caring.

Too...perfect for her.

Kate downed the punch she'd picked up at one of the beverage tables and started mentally preparing herself. She turned and headed for the Tony the DJ's table. She'd promised Castle that she would sing a song with him, but after that performance...suddenly it was the only thing that mattered.

That he know.

* * *

><p>Castle stripped out of his Heat Miser costume and put his jeans and sweater back on. This would work for the last two songs he was singing. First, his duet of Marshmallow World with Alexis. It was another little tradition they shared.<p>

A father daughter tradition.

And then, then his duet or White Christmas with Kate to round out the night. He was thrilled to the core that she'd actually agreed to sing something with him. He was perhaps a little disappointed that she wasn't going to sing a solo piece, but he loved her voice and if the only way he'd get to hear it tonight would be singing with him, he'd sing til' the cows came home.

"Dad!" His daughter rushed up to him as he smoothed the sweater out, her own looking unwrinkled. "We're up next and then Tony said that there's one last act before you and Kate can wrap things up."

"Who's this last mystery act?" he inquired.

"Just someone who wanted to sing something." She shrugged. "Tony said they approached him and said that they wanted to sing their parents' favorite song. Some kind of tribute or something I think." Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were dancing. Not quite the same amount of joy. His daughter was picking up dirty tricks from Kate. Hm...

"Wha-"

Alexis grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stage. "That's our music coming on, Dad, come on!"

And then they were singing and dancing like Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra and he didn't have time to dwell on the mystery performance.

_It's a marshmallow world in the winter_

_When the snow comes to cover the ground_  
><em>It's the time for play, it's a whipped cream day<em>  
><em>I wait for it the whole year round.<em>

_Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly_  
><em>In the arms of the evergreen trees<em>  
><em>And the sun is red like this pumpkin head <em>(He gave his daughter a noogie as he did every year)  
><em>It's shining so your nose won't freeze.<em>

_The world is your snowball, see how it grows_  
><em>Thats how it goes whenever it snows<em>  
><em>The world is your snowball just for a song<em>  
><em>Get out and roll it along<em>

_It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts_  
><em>Take a walk with your favorite girl <em>(Castle grabbed Alexis' arm and they walked the length of the stage arm in arm)  
><em>It's a sugar date, what if spring is late<em>  
><em>In winter it's a marshmallow world.<em>

They took their bow and as usual, their performance was met with a lively applause. It only got better each year. He loved sharing this time with his daughter.

His daughter who was now shooing him off of the stage as the applause died down.

Right. Mystery performer.

He looked around for Kate. He felt a little bad for leaving her to her own devices for much of the evening, but he couldn't seem to locate her. The lights dimmed and murmuring quieted as a spotlight lit up the very center of the stage where a single microphone stand sat.

Huh. No microphone on it.

Then the music started. This wasn't any Christmas song he was familiar with. It sounded older, richer.

And then her smoky smooth alto curled around his ears and she emerged from behind the curtain clutching the mic in both hands, wearing a form fitting black dress (where had she gotten that dress?) and he had to remember to breathe.

_I want to see your face in every kind of light_

_In fields of dawn and forests of the night_  
><em>And when you stand before the candles on a cake<em>  
><em>Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make<em>  
><em>What are you doing the rest of your life?<em>  
><em>North and South and East and West of your life<em>  
><em>I have only one request of your life<em>  
><em>That you spend it all with me<em>  
><em>All the seasons and the times of your days<em>  
><em>All the nickels and the dimes of your days<em>  
><em>Let the reasons and the rhymes of your days<em>  
><em>All begin and end with me<em>  
><em>I want to see your face in every kind of light<em>  
><em>In the fields of dawn and the forests of the night<em>  
><em>And when you stand before the candles on a cake<em>  
><em>Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make<em>  
><em>Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes<em>  
><em>In the world of love that you keep in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes<em>  
><em>It may take a kiss or two<em>  
><em>Through all of my life<em>  
><em>Summer, Winter, Spring, and Fall of my life<em>  
><em>All I ever will recall of my life<em>  
><em>Is all of my life with you<em>

Did she just?

Was that?

No way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well, yeah. Sorry. Didn't get my Christmas wish of 20 reviews (though it was close) so now I'm making it my New Year's wish. But again, please please don't feel pressured into it. I cherish reviews that are real, not solicited. I will try my best (barring extenuating circumstances) to update within a couple of days. Sorry again for the delay.

On a side note, if the OOC parts bother anyone—I did say in the description that this story is AU ish.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Had a few days of feeling_ ick_. Sorry.

Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed.

Special thanks to **Spirit1361**, I appreciate the review and agree. Sometimes I think the conversations had without actually conversing are some of the most important. Also Special thanks to **LadyAilith**, good to know the song choices were acceptable. I was excited about them, but it's really good to know that they fit. Also, To the other 9 who have reviewed chapter 12 (up til now), my heartfelt thanks (sorry I haven't taken time to reply individually). Seriously, y'all kept me from feeling like a total and complete failure.

Never Beta'd...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Castle's heart pounded wildly.

Did she just?

Was that?

No way.

He was the emotional one. He was the one who wore every emotion he felt on his face.

Kate Beckett didn't normally wear her heart on her sleeve like this.

Kate Beckett didn't normally...

But this wasn't normal was it? Nothing about this whole entire vacation was "normal", but he hoped—_**really hoped**_—that it would become the normal for the rest of his life. Their lives?

No way.

* * *

><p>Martha and Alexis took their bow and were met with a lively applause. What had they sung? Something about marshmallows? She couldn't be sure. Her heart was pounding. It had taken most of her concentration to slip into the form fitting black dress that she'd snuck in as a wardrobe change 'just in case' and check her hair before their song was over.<p>

Kate slipped onto the stage as the curtain closed and the applause died down.

She took a deep breath.

Her slick palms gripped the microphone tightly.

The lights dimmed and the music started playing.

Another deep breath. He was out there, eyes no doubt seeking her out in the crowd. Served him right for leaving her alone.

Time to lay her cards on the table.

_I want to see your face in every kind of light_

_In fields of dawn and forests of the night_

Was he watching? She couldn't bring herself to sweep the audience for his location. Not that show could see anything past the spotlight if she'd wanted to...

_And when you stand before the candles on a cake_  
><em>Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make<em>  
><em>What are you doing the rest of your life?<em>  
><em>North and South and East and West of your life<em>  
><em>I have only one request of your life<em>  
><em>That you spend it all with me<em>

She hoped that her message was received. This song, while it absolutely had been her parents' favorite song, had also been her dream since childhood. And now she had found the person meant to live out that dream with her.

_All the seasons and the times of your days_  
><em>All the nickels and the dimes of your days<em>  
><em>Let the reasons and the rhymes of your days<em>  
><em>All begin and end with me<em>

He'd made it pretty clear that she meant a lot to him. She hoped that while she was oft lost for words, he would hear her heart in this.

_I want to see your face in every kind of light_  
><em>In the fields of dawn and the forests of the night<em>  
><em>And when you stand before the candles on a cake<em>  
><em>Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make<em>

Because somehow, someone had heard hers...and it was time that it was silent no longer.

_Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes_  
><em>In the world of love that you keep in your eyes<em>  
><em>I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes<em>  
><em>It may take a kiss or two<em>

Ok, maybe this part of the song would be more appropriate coming from him to her, still...she could go for a hundred gazllion or more of those kisses.

_Through all of my life_  
><em>Summer, Winter, Spring, and Fall of my life<em>  
><em>All I ever will recall of my life<em>  
><em>Is all of my life with you<em>

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Smiled widely as the weight was lifted from her chest.

The applause was overwhelming. Deafened only by the pounding of her heart.

She exited stage right and found herself pushed up against the wall. His body pressed her shoulders into the velvet covered wall. His mouth...Not devouring hers...?

His breath came out in measured puffs against her cheek. She could feel his heart hammering against the palm laid flat against his chest. His words came with purpose and a desperate gruffness that had her wanting to...

"We don't talk, usually." He ran a hand down the side of her face around to the back of her neck. "We are very good at ignoring. At putting off. But this..." He leaned in ever so slightly his nose a breath away from hers. "__**This **__we're going to be talking about."

Any control that she'd built up had fled. Any power gained from finally being able to express herself was gone. He had definitely been affected. Message received apparently. Martha's voice sounded from the stage reading out the raffle winners (local shops had donated small gifts and several toys had been donated so that each kid left with a Christmas gift), thanking everyone for coming, and announcing the final song.

Kate pushed Castle away from her. "Help me out of my dress!" she whispered hurriedly.

His eyes went wide. "Cool it Castle, we're up for the last song and I need to change back into my-" He kissed her. "Mm—my regular clothes." And again. "Mmm, stop that." She swatted his at his chest. It was half hearted, her attempt to make him stop. She wanted nothing more than to just pull him into a darkened corner and—no. They needed to get to the stage. Wrap things up. And then. __**Then.**__They'd see where things went.

He stepped back. Kissed her fingertips. Spun her around and unzipped her dress before handing her her clothes and leaning back in for one more quick peck. "Let's do this."

Alexis appeared from somewhere and plopped Santa hats on each of them before proceeding to usher them to the stage. Kate hadn't thought how her revealing song may have affected the girl, but based on the conversation they'd had and the fact that Alexis didn't seem too shaken up about it—she was probably ok.

They made it to the stage hand in hand. A large Christmas tree had been brought out on stage creating a warm festive atmosphere. They started singing White Christmas. Halfway through Martha and Alexis joined them on stage and beckoned the crowd to sing with them. Kate closed her eyes as she sang and felt the vibrations from Castle's chest warm her back as he sang behind her.

This could be her new normal.

* * *

><p>Alexis drove the truck back to the cabin. Martha had imbibed a bit too much of the 'adult' egg nog once again, but this year she didn't feel that it was right to make her son drive her home. Plus they now had two vehicles in the village and it would be best not to leave one behind.<p>

"What's with the Cheshire cat grin?" the younger red head asked as she glanced over at her uncommonly quiet grandmother. Martha patted her knee softy so as not to disturb her whilst driving on snow covered and ice slicked roads.

"I think that that went well," Martha said smugly as she tugged her hat more snugly on her head.

"Yes," Alexis agreed. "Very well. It's good to know that eventually, they do see the light. They can be taught," she laughed. "I thought for sure we'd have to be dropping hints up til' Christmas! I wonder if they'll actually talk about things now..." she mused.

"Time will tell, darling. Here's my suggestion: you and I slumber party upstairs tonight. Probably best to give them as much privacy as possible. We'll see how they're doing in the morning."

* * *

><p>He couldn't keep his hands off of her.<p>

At varying points during the drive back to the cabin he had at all times some part of him touching her. A hand on her thigh. His palm sliding along her forearm. His index finger linked with her pinky finger. His fingers tangled in hers.

She didn't seem to mind.

In fact, when his fingers weren't interwoven with hers, her hand did some exploring of its own. Twice she caused him to jerk the wheel a little too much to one side or the other nearly going off the narrow road, though he was able to compensate as soon as her touch was lifted.

His breathing, though heavy, remained carefully measured. His body he kept under tight restraint. His back rigid against the seat. He was a bundle of tightly wound nerves that was ready to explode with...With what? Joy? Giddiness? Wonder? Happiness? Elation? Delectation? All of the above, he decided.

Kate Beckett, his Kate, had more or less just told him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That she wanted him to spend the rest of his with her? A horrifying thought struck him as he parked the Castlemobile in its hidden spot within the garage. Sucked the air from his lungs. Brought his breathing to a painful halt._ _What if she didn't mean it the way he thought she meant it? What if it really was just a tribute to her parents? What if-? __

"Castle." Her palm was warm on his knee. He opened the driver's side door and got out. Looked back at her without meeting her eyes.

"I just need a minute to think." There was nothing else to say. What if he'd been wrong?

"No. Don't think." Her voice was gentle. She got out on her side and walked around the vehicle. He was leaning against the side, a hand to his forehead. She ran a hand down the side of his face. A gentle caress that spoke volumes. "You start to think and everything unravels."

A glimmer of hope. "Everything?"

She answered with a smile, a promise, and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the cabin.

* * *

><p>Martha and Alexis must have gone to bed early. Kate smiled as she pulled Castle in the door behind her. A fire was already lit and blazing in the living room. Considerate of them. She halted his forward motion just as he reached behind him to close the door. Her eyes cast an upward glance. Her head tilted ever so slightly to the side in askance.<p>

His nerves, while never fully fleeing, seemed to recede as tender warmth filled his eyes. The look that he gave her was some combination of desire, arousal, and bewilderment. "You don't need this you know," he said as he fingered the plant above their heads before bowing his head to capture her lips.

Kate felt her knees weaken and mentally berated herself for becoming the cliché. She felt Castle's arms wrap around her and pull her more fully against him. "Couch," she breathed and he acquiesced almost immediately as she felt his arms tighten to carry her down into the living room. His body pressed her back into the couch.

"Hot," he grunted.

"Yeah," she agreed, "hot."

He laughed a little and straightened up. "No. I mean, yes, you are-this is very hot, but no. He pulled his gloves off. His hat. Scarf. Kicked off his shoes. Pulled his coat off, leaving him in his sweater and jeans. "I meant, with this fire at my back, central heating, and all of those layers on...it was getting too hot." He laughed against her cheek.

"Castle, I know what you meant." She shrugged out of her own coat. Pulled off her shoes. Pulled him back down until he was flush against her. She took his earlobe between her teeth and bit down lightly before soothing it with her tongue. "And I meant what I said." Her breath tickled the little hair on his ear. "What I sang."

Kate ran her hands across his shoulders and down his chest. "We're moving forward. You know that." She stilled his moving lips with a finger. "I know that. There will be things to work through. Things to talk about. Such is true of any relationship. There are things that you need to know about me, and, likewise, I you." She rolled so that she was the one pressing him into the couch. Kissed his chin and lifted off of him without warning.

She turned towards the bedroom addressing him still, "I have always loved my sanctuary. You may have noticed." She cast a seductive look over her shoulder. He was frozen in place on the couch so she continued, "Sanctuary is an important part of my day. I have always looked forward to that part of my day when I come home, shut the doors, and do my sanctuary thing. Often it involves hot water and bubbles. Most often it involves a nice red wine." She paused at the threshold of the bedroom. "Always it involves some form of _you_. Sometimes it doesn't come until very late at night. Sometimes I have to skip it altogether and then I'm extra cranky in the morning. I don't want to be cranky tomorrow, Castle. Your mother and daughter were so kind to give us this time." She searched out his eyes. Raised both eyebrows.

Beckoning.

He was at her side in an instant.

* * *

><p>She wasn't kidding. That was not her teasing look. There were a million different Beckett looks of which Castle knew what maybe a couple hundred meant. But he knew without a doubt that this look that she was giving him right now was most definitely <em>not<em> her teasing look.

This look was alluring. Enchanting. She was beckoning him forward. His heart was out in front and his feet were moving before his brain was able to comprehend that he should be getting up. He moved so fast that he stubbed his toe on the door jamb as he reached her side and stifled his anguished cry in her hair. "Ahhhh!" Her head bobbed up and down.

She was laughing at him.

Laughing.

The sounds coming from her mouth were not quite giggles, but more of a deep throaty, it-hurts-to-suck-air-in kind of laugh.

It sounded wonderful.

"Something funny?" He didn't bother to hide his amusement.

"Just. Our timing has never been very good has it? Here we are so close to- and you injure yourself." She smoothed a hand over his hair and sat him down on the bed. She sat down next to him and patted his thigh as he lifted his injured foot to sit across his left knee.

"Well I am so sorry if my agonizing pain is inconveniencing you," he said as he pulled off his sock and rubbed his tender toe. "You wanna kiss it better so we can get on with our night?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You want me to kiss that toe," she pointed to the toe in which he could actually feel the pulse, "which has been in those socks all day?" Ok, she had a point. After a day full of wear and emotions, his socks became their own entity. "Point taken. What if we washed the toe first?"

"I think that if we were to wash that toe, really soap it up—you know to avoid infection, then I think our evening plans wouldn't go interrupted. The night might not be a wash after all." She smirked. She did that on purpose. "Do you think you can make it into the bathroom without assistance? I'll go run the bath. We'll..wash your toe, and then we can go to bed."

"You mean go to bed...or _go to bed_?" It was never a bad idea to get a little clarification.

Kate moved from the bed into the bathroom and he heard her get the water going in the jacuzzi followed by a few cabinet doors opening and closing. She must be adding bubbles or something. Just as he thought she'd not heard his question her answer stopped his heart as she called out from the bathroom:

"Whichever you want..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it...Or, if you didn't like it. Update as soon as I feel like I've got something worth publishing. Thanks guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Special Thanks to** I'm Widget **and **kprider33, **hope y'all are still enjoying this.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kate's hair was fanned across the pillow, hands tangled in the sheets. One of her knees poked out from under the duvet allowing the cool air to caress her skin. She turned her head just slightly to look at him. His eyes were still closed, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't sleeping anymore. "Hey."

"Hey." he answered immediately scrunching his eyes more tightly shut in incongruence with the smile that graced his lips.

"What's that look?"

"Best. Dream. Ever." He turned and leveled her with a look that would've had her falling had she not already been lying down.

"Dream huh?" She trailed a hand across his chest, fisting in his tee shirt and shoved him lightly.

He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms behind his head. "Had to be. Too good to be real." He moved to stand and nearly lost his footing, stubbing his toe at the foot of the bed. "Agghh, again!" he hissed.

"Hmm...must've been some dream to be affecting you so. And now, what is this, deja vu?" She didn't dare try to follow him out of bed, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to stand either. It made her want to smile.

So she did.

Widely.

"You making fun of my injuries?" His voice echoed on the walls as he entered the bathroom.

"If the shoe fits, though it may not with a swollen toe like that," she called.

His head, hair spiked on one side and mashed to the side of his face on the other, and now bare chest poked out. He didn't shoot a comeback line, just grinned idiotically and disappeared again.

Kate heard the shower come on and soon there was a disembodied baritone voice wafting into the room. She rolled to the center of the bed where their scents were intermingled and closed her eyes as she tried to decipher the words he was singing above the sound of running water.

_Today I may not have a thing at all except for just a dream or two  
>But I've got lots of plans for tomorrow and all my tomorrows belong to you<br>Right now it may not seem like spring at all, we're drifting and the laughs are few  
>But I've got rainbows planned for tomorrow, and all my tomorrows belong to you<br>No one knows better than I that luck keeps passing me by ... that's fate  
>But with you there at my side, I'll soon be turning the tide ... just wait<br>As long as I've got arms that cling at all, it's you that I'll be clinging to  
>And all the dreams I dream, beg, or borrow on some bright tomorrow they'll all come true<br>And all my bright tomorrows belong to you_

It was a good thing she was already in bed. Its soft comfort a steady hand at her back holding her up. If she didn't think she'd had the ability to stand only a few moments ago, she was certain of it now.

Best. Gift. Ever. And it wasn't even Christmas yet.

_Crap!_

_Gifts!_

Kate shot out of bed, thankful that she'd thrown on a complete set of pajamas before falling asleep. Adrenaline kept her upright and propelled her through the bedroom door into the main house.

* * *

><p>"And Good Morning to you too, darling." Martha smiled a knowing smile at the young woman who had practically flown out of her son's bedroom. "Things that bad?" She made a 'tutting' sound and focused her attentions back to the large mixing bowl in front of her. Probably best not to hound her for details just yet.<p>

"I—I'm sorry. No-not. Not bad at all. I just..." Kate lowered her voice to a whisper as she entered the kitchen. "I forgot about gifts. What do I do?"

Martha looked up from the bowl and shook her head. "Richard...Richard...My dear, let me reassure you a bit. We don't do a huge gift thing. Part of the beauty of this place is that, despite its size and many luxuries-I'll give you that—is its simplicity. I am sorry that my son didn't get to telling you this part yet, but there are still several days until Christmas yet..." she mused. "Ah well. We have a rule. One present per person from each person. The gift must either be bought locally from the village, or made by the giver. Simplicity, darling. That way it means more. Less over-the-top extravagance and sometimes it supports the community." She winked conspiratorially, "But you, my dear, have given us all a gift in simply spending the holidays with us. I should think you needn't worry about gifts." And she went back to mixing the thick dough in front of her.

"But-" Kate started to protest.

The older woman raised a hand, "But nothing. I suppose if you can't get it out of your head, you may be able to talk Alexis into driving you into the village later. For now, grab some coffee and help this old woman."

* * *

><p>Kate quirked an eyebrow as she lifted a mug out of the cabinet and filled it with nectar from heaven. "What are you doing, exactly?" She sniffed the air above the bowl. "Gingerbread?"<p>

"For this afternoon's...activities." She pulled some of the dough out and plopped it down on the counter in the space already prepared with flour. "Don't be afraid to get your hands dirty. Go on and roll it out," she commanded as she handed Kate a rolling pin and proceeded to prepare another place on the other side of the counter before putting the other half of dough in that spot.

"Activities?"

"Sorry dear, I'm not allowed to discuss the activities with you. Richard's orders, and since he pays for...well, everything, I really shouldn't break that rule."

"Break what rule, Mother?"

Kate startled. Mostly because she hadn't heard him come out of the bedroom and one of the things she prided herself on was that she usually seemed to be pretty in tune with his presence entering her vicinity.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle was warm. It was more than just a pleasant feeling radiating throughout his body.<p>

He was happy.

Kate was just waking up next to him and that made him happy. "Hey," she said. He tried squeezing his eyes tighter to hold on to that happy warm drifting feeling that comes before waking.

"What's that look?" She sounded amused. Good. Cause he was happy.

"Best. Dream. Ever." He turned on his side and tried to send waves of his happy to her through his eyes. She appeared to receive it...or something like it.

"Dream huh?" Her hand trailing down his chest almost undid him. She shoved lightly and he willingly rolled to his back pulling his arms up and folding hem behind his head.

"Had to be." He smirked, "Too good to be real." And it was. It was sooooo good. And suddenly the warm happy feeling reached his gut and his bladder protested. Time to get up then. He slid off the side of the bed and his legs gave out. He readjusted his footing and stubbed the same toe he'd injured last night. "Agghh, again!" He sucked in a breath through his teeth and hopped on the other foot. Maybe he should consider getting bumpers to go around the bottom of the bed.

"Hmm...must've been some dream to be affecting you so. And now, what is this, deja vu?" She sounded smug, but he was nearly certain that she probably wasn't faring any better than he.

He glanced back at her and caught a wide grin spreading across her beautiful face. "You making fun of my injuries?" Huh. His voice really echoed in here. He was glad they hadn't had any alcohol. The echo probably wouldn't do much for a hangover, he mused. He continued into the bathroom. Relieved himself. Pulled his shirt off.

"If the shoe fits, though it may not with a swollen toe like that," she called.

He poked his head back out to toss her a grin, an invitation if she wanted, and then finished disrobing before turning on the water in the bathroom.

He smiled as he stuck his head under the hot spray. She must be feeling the effects of last night to not join him. Hm...echo. She was a captive audience. He'd give her a show. Give her something to think about as she lay there.

_Today I may not have a thing at all except for just a dream or two_

Ok, hopefully she'd look past the parts that obviously weren't true. Like the fact that after last night, there was no way that singing that 'today' was lacking. That wasn't the point. The point was...

_But I've got lots of plans for tomorrow and all my tomorrows belong to you_

Yeah, that. Tomorrows...

_Right now it may not seem like spring at all, we're drifting and the laughs are few_

__Again, maybe she'd here it metaphorically. Or the him from the past singing to her? Again, not the point of choosing this song. Oh yeah, here we go...he hoped she was listening. And understanding. 

_But I've got rainbows planned for tomorrow, and all my tomorrows belong to you_  
><em>No one knows better than I that luck keeps passing me by ... that's fate<em>  
><em>But with you there at my side, I'll soon be turning the tide ... just wait<em>  
><em>As long as I've got arms that cling at all, it's you that I'll be clinging to<em>

_And all the dreams I dream, beg, or borrow on some bright tomorrow they'll all come true_

_And all my bright tomorrows belong to you_

He finished his song. Finished rinsing off. Grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked back out to...an empty bedroom.

Maybe she hadn't understood.

Maybe she had and didn't like what he'd been saying. No. That was stupid. She'd just told him-basically-that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. This had been his response, saying-basically-that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

So where'd she go?

He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen where he heard her voice and his mother's voice. Good. Maybe his mother would be able to get some clues out of her as to what was going on.  
>"...and since he pays for...well, everything, I really shouldn't break that rule." Ah. So they had been talking about him. Interesting.<p>

"Break what rule, Mother?"

"Sharing what the activities are with our newest captive," she rolled her eyes at him, a little exasperated maybe and turned towards the sink to wash her hands. He had to smile at that. Kate Beckett was nobody's captive without her permission.

"I resent that statement. No one is here against her will." He flashed a smile in Kate's direction only to find her at his shoulder, a predatory glint in her eye. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps. Hmm. Maybe with Kate around he should consider re-doing the interior of the cabin in rubber and padded walls. That could be fun actually.

No.

He was distracted from his thoughts of bouncing around when Kate leaned in and whispered, "Thank you, and to 'Ole Blue Eyes as well." She pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, then beneath his ear before adding, "and rubber really isn't a good idea in here. It would melt with all of the heat...and the fireplaces..." She backed off immediately and sprinkled more flour on her dough before smoothing it out to the perfect thickness.

God, that woman.

* * *

><p>They made more gingerbread men, women, children, and various other animalsitems than Kate had ever seen.

"Are we baking for an army?" she asked as she pulled the last batch from the oven.

"Ha! No," Alexis answered as she sorted the cookies into different areas. "We always need to make sure there are enough to cover mistakes and possibilities."

"Possibilities? That's vague." Kate put a hand to her hip and stared the girl down. Props to Alexis for remaining true to her father's rules. His stupid rules.

"Sorry, Kate. I can't." She checked to see what time it was. "Don't worry, you'll know what we're doing soon enough. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't gotten Dad to crack yet." She smiled slyly at the older woman.

"Actually, that isn't something I've tried yet. I figured I'd get you or your grandmother to crack before him. I guess I underestimated you both, huh? Speaking of, where did your dad and grandmother disappear to?"

"They had a few last minute things to pick up from the village. This year's...uh...project required a few extra...pieces. Dad had to special order them."

"Oh! The village, Alexis I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind accompanying me into the village in the next day or so. Provided it doesn't interfere with any more...activities?" Ok, yes. She was fishing. Not that she expected the girl to give up any information. She'd already shown herself to be loyal to her father's rules.

"Sure." She lifted a finger to her chin and pretended to ponder. "That shouldn't interfere with anything." She laughed at Kate's expression. "No, seriously that's not a problem. We can go tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Great. I'm going to go shower and change before...the changing of the guard."

Kate turned and and started walking towards the bedroom as Castle and Martha breezed in the front door. Castle stopped dead in his tracks just inside the door and passed his bags off to his mother who skirted around him and continued into the kitchen.

Kate drew up to him slowly, reaching around his body to close the door. His arms wrapped around her, trapping her body to his before she could take a step backwards. Her eyes drifted to the plant above his head and he smiled slowly.

Uh oh.

Castle looked past her shoulder, she supposed to make sure he had an audience, before he started speaking.

"Did you know that the name for mistletoe comes from the fact that mistletoe tends to spring forth from bird droppings that have fallen on trees, the seeds having passed through the digestive tract of the birds. At the time the plant was given its name, people didn't know anything about that, but had observed that the mistletoe seemed to spring into existence from bird droppings on trees, thus 'mistle' or 'missel' which basically meant 'dung' and 'toe' which came from the Anglo Saxon 'tan', meaning 'twig'. Mistletoe is basically another way of saying 'poop twig'. Not only is mistletoe a poop twig, but most varieties of this plant are partial parasites, being unable to sustain themselves on their own photosynthesis, so they tend to leach what they need from the particular tree on which they are growing. So essentially..." There was a dramatic pause. "... the mistletoe tradition is a tradition of kissing under a poop twig."

He then bowed his head and kissed her deeply. It was pretty good. Not his best, but that wasn't really what she was interested in at the moment. She pushed on his chest and continued towards the bathroom. "Really romantic, Castle."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him kissing her nose. "Trivia, my dear detective. Wouldn't be a Castle holiday without it." He glanced up at where his mother and daughter were standing in the kitchen. "Besides, I've been saving that one. Never had the opportune time to share it." He leaned in so that only she could hear his next words, "and you've been so enthusiastic about this tradition that I thought it appropriate to share."

She harrumphed and pretended to grumble, but it was hard to maintain an angry face when it was actually pretty fascinating and he was correct in his assessment: she was quite fond of this tradition for which she'd previously had no use for.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes after slaving away in your kitchen all morning. And for what?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but while you're soaping up in there, be thinking about who your favorite literary characters are."

"My favorite what?"

"Characters. Literary. Book characters? Or authors, though really, need I ask? Mull it over. Think of who your favorites are. Then just make sure you're ready for some fun. Everything will be ready to go when you get back out here," he assured her.

One last kiss and he spun her back around and sent her off to the shower with a pat to her rear end.

_Seriously, Castle?_ She thought. _In front of your daughter?_He was lucky she loved him.

Huh. She loved him.

She did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I was given the sage advice to not write if I felt pressured, or that it was no longer fun. If I felt obligated to write x amount in x amount of time... If writing becomes a chore it isn't good anymore. So I took a few days off. Turned out to be good cause I wasn't finished being sick. Here's hoping inspiration strikes sooner. I'm sorry for the increased wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **My absence has been much longer than anticipated. Apologies, folks. If you're still with me, thank you. Special thanks to **leanaplumz** for thinking that my updates are worth the wait. That's very reassuring and to be honest, I wasn't sure that they were. :o/ Also, special thanks to** I'm Widget **for your enthusiasm. Please know that I will never abandon a story—I hope you find that it's still a worthwhile read. **Imhereforthestor**y and **Mark C**, I love your reviews/comments. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave them.

This one's a little different.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Richard Castle."

His face brightened at the sound of her voice. "Lucianne! How are you?" He turned from display of colorful bon bons that had caught his attention when he'd entered the small bakery to see the elderly woman making her way towards him from the swinging doors that lead to the back.

"It's good to see you. New face this year, eh?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief and he was reminded of the conspiratorial look that Kate had had on her face after he'd seen the two women chatting at the karaoke event.

He beamed. "Yes. New face." He didn't really have another explanation for her. Couldn't rightly tell her, 'Y_es, and I'm in love with her and hope that she becomes a permanent fixture at these events over the coming years'._

Even if it was true.

"I saw you two talking the other night. Conspiring against me, are you?" He flashed her a grin. Luci had been like a mother and grandmother to him at the same time. She owned and ran the bakery as well as the small _café_ that was attached. When he reached her, Castle gathered her up in a bear hug.

Luci squeezed his forearm and turned towards the bakery counter. "Is this what you were looking for?" She brought up a tray for his perusal and awaited his verdict.

Castle scanned the tray with a finger, not touching, but checking each piece. "This is perfect. I know it was an unusual request," he looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you for humoring me."

Luci tutted and shook her head. "For all you do for the people here every year? I would have done far more had you allowed it."

"No one owes me anything, it;s my gift" he said as he pulled out his wallet and passed her some cash. "And I'm paying you for this too."

"Did you come alone? I thought Alexis usually comes with you."

"No, Mother stopped in at the Butcher. We needed a few things for tomorrow night. Alexis is back at the cabin with Kate, but I'm sure you'll see her—if not both of them—soon." He winked at her and was taken aback by the tenderness on his old friend's face. "What?"

"She's a good one, Rick. I can tell. You hold on to her." She carefully packaged the contents of the tray and handed it to him.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I plan on it."

* * *

><p>When they entered the cabin Alexis was still in the kitchen surrounded by piles of sorted gingerbread cookies. He stilled his movements just inside the door. Kate was walking, he assumed, towards the bedroom. Martha expertly gathered his bags in her free hand and continued around his body. His eyes perused the lines of her body as she approached him slowly. He thought she was going to hug him; her arms reaching around him, but not in an embrace. She closed the door behind him and he took the opportunity to return the favor, wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her tight against him.<p>

Cheeky thing. His heart flip flopped as her eyes moved from his lips, up his face, past his eyes and forehead until they stilled momentarily just above his head. The smile that grew was instantaneous.

She was becoming predicable. He really should institute a year round mistletoe tradition back in New York. Castle noticed Alexis still milling about in the kitchen, Martha having joined her. This was the perfect time for his unveiling of a particularly interesting piece of trivia that he'd been holding on to for quite some time now.

He cleared his throat to be sure he had everyone's attention. His arms held Kate hostage, albeit a willing hostage.

"Did you know that the name for mistletoe comes from the fact that mistletoe tends to spring forth from bird droppings that have fallen on trees, the seeds having passed through the digestive tract of the birds. At the time the plant was given its name, people didn't know anything about that, but had observed that the mistletoe seemed to spring into existence from bird droppings on trees, thus 'mistle' or 'missel' which basically meant 'dung' and 'toe' which came from the Anglo Saxon 'tan', meaning 'twig'. Mistletoe is basically another way of saying 'poop twig'. Not only is mistletoe a poop twig, but most varieties of this plant are partial parasites, being unable to sustain themselves on their own photosynthesis, so they tend to leach what they need from the particular tree on which they are growing. So essentially..." There was a dramatic pause. "... the mistletoe tradition is a tradition of kissing under a poop twig." He'd been absolutely floored when he'd found that particular piece of information. Imagine: hundreds of thousands or more people world wide considered mistletoe to be one of the most romantic of holiday traditions. He wondered if they'd think it so magical if they knew the origins of the plant.

As for him, as of this year anyhow, it had quickly become both the most romantic and magical of Christmas traditions. He bowed his head and kissed Kate deeply. Deep, but simple. It was what she'd been asking for. A kiss. Plus his daughter was still watching. He needed to keep it PG. Kate pushed on his chest and continued on her way towards the bathroom. "Really romantic, Castle."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him, dropping a kiss on her nose. "Trivia, my dear detective. Wouldn't be a Castle holiday without it." He glanced up at where his mother and daughter were standing in the kitchen. "Besides, I've been saving that one. Never had the opportune time to share it." He leaned in so that only she could hear his next words, "and you've been so enthusiastic about this tradition that I thought it appropriate to share."

Kate grumbled and tried to pull away, but he held on and could tell that she wasn't at all put out. She probably even liked it.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes after slaving away in your kitchen all morning. And for what?"

But he wasn't going to divulge that information just yet. "You'll find out soon enough, but while you're soaping up in there, be thinking about who your favorite literary characters are."

"My favorite what?" She sounded confused. As he wanted her to. It wouldn't be as much fun if she were able to anticipate things. He wanted to keep her on her toes.

"Characters. Literary. Book characters? Or authors, though really, need I ask?" He was joking, but hoped that he actually was her favorite author. Or at least in her top 5. Top 3. "Mull it over. Think of who your favorites are. Then just make sure you're ready for some fun. Everything will be ready to go when you get back out here," he assured her.

One last kiss and he spun her back around and sent her off to the shower with a pat to her rear end.

Yeah, he did that. PG-13 then. It was innocent.

"Kate?" he called as she was about to close the bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Seven to ten."

"Seven to ten...what?"

"Characters, authors, or a combination thereof. Try to limit yourself to about ten though. And just...make it interesting." And with a bob of her head, she disappeared behind the door.

He grinned at his mother and daughter who stood awaiting his next move. "Let's get ready then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The water felt heavenly. Kate leaned her head back under the spray, the heat melting what little tension there was to be found out of her muscles.<p>

Literary characters.

Hm.

She grabbed the body wash and soaped up her loofah, dragged it along each arm from fingertips to shoulder, taking care to lift her hair and get the back of her neck. She pulled it across her chest and down her torso, down one leg, up the other and finally around to her back.

Kate tried to focus her mind on characters from her past, of authors (other than her favorite) that she'd enjoyed reading as she squirted shampoo onto her palm and lathered her hair. She couldn't very well choose Nikki Heat.

She rinsed the shampoo out and applied conditioner.

It would be telling, this exercise. Wouldn't it? If she chose all strong women characters it would indicate one thing, whereas if she chose to mix things up a little it would show that her character, Kate Beckett, had many different facets.

Layers.

Like an onion.

Or a parfait.

She finished rinsing off and pulled one of Castle's ginormous fluffy towels around her before stepping out into the slightly chilled air. Making her way into the bedroom Kate mentally flipped through some of her character options as she slipped into a pair of jeans and dark green mock turtleneck.

She'd keep her choices a little eclectic. He hadn't said that the choices had to be for certain reasons, though she wouldn't just choose characters at random. There would be a concrete reason for each choice, but if Castle tried to guess her picks, he'd be wrong.

Probably.

Most likely.

She hoped.

* * *

><p>"So ladies, are we changing things up a bit this year?" Castle was entirely too pleased with himself for having been able to successfully keep Kate in the dark about their traditions. He'd wanted to be able to maintain her sense of wonderment. For her to have a kind of childlike awe as each new piece of the Castle holiday puzzle was revealed.<p>

Thus far he was quite please with things. He'd been able to have a front row seat to seeing Kate Beckett unwind. He was happy that he'd been able to (ok, he'd forced her hand a little-though really nobody could force Kate into doing anything that she really want to do...) coerce her into having an actual real vacation. And yeah, he'd used his daughter as the reason, but she'd seen right through that hadn't she?

"Dad!" He was pulled from his thoughts as his daughter's hand floated before his eyes.

"Huh?" Not the most articulate of responses, but he'd been thinking of Kate and sometimes that turned his capacity for thinking or speaking to mush.

"I said that you'll just have to wait and see." Her hand dropped to his shoulder and patted him lightly. "How about you? I mean, aside from your little bag of surprises," she eyed the package from Luci, "How many did you pick this year?"

"Enough."

"Well I for one am excited to see what new characters this year brings," Martha said, joining the conversation.

"And you, Mother? Will we be seeing any new creations from you this go 'round?"

"Richard, darling, you aren't the only one who wants there to be surprises. Speaking of, it will be interesting to see what Beckett chooses."

"Mm," Castle agreed, turning as he heard the bedroom door open. "We shall soon find out, shan't we?"

* * *

><p>"Cookies?"<p>

"Persons. Gingerbread Persons." He held one up and made it dance before her eyes. "They're people too, Kate," he whispered.

She stifled a laugh. "Alright, persons then." She leaned in and addressed the cookie he still held in his hand, "I did not mean to offend."

"Each person has their own work station, as you can see," he gestured with his hand and sure enough there were improvised work stations set up around the room. Each was equipped with various colors of icing, sprinkles, a variety of candies, etc. Anything one might need for decorating a cookie. Or a an entire gingerbread house. The piles of gingerbread men, women, and assorted other shapes were arranged on the kitchen island. "You have your list?"

She squinted at him. "Yes. Am I to understand that I am to immortalize my chosen ones as cookies, then?"

"Create, Kate. Bring to life, represent, but not immortalize." He covered the invisible ears on the small unfinished cookie man with his thumb and forefinger and lowered his voice to a whisper, "We're going to eat them later."

The very tip of Kate's oh-so-pink tongue made an appearance, tracing the very edge of her luscious pink lips. He perked up and guided her with a hand at the small of her back towards the nearest station. "Have at it, but no peeking at anyone else's work," he warned.

Ok then. Work now, play later.

Kate watched as Castle took the small cookie sheet from his station and began piling cookies that she guessed he'd probably need for his project. Martha and Alexis, who she suspected had already taken the pieces they'd needed, were already hard at work at their stations.

"Ahem." Castle cleared his throat and pointedly shielded his tray. "No peeking."

She blushed. Ok, to work then, and she began piling up cookies on her own tray.

* * *

><p>"Bah-ba ba ba ba ba baaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Castle turned around with tray in hand and placed it gently on the now vacant kitchen island. The ladies had all done the same, minus the sound effects, and he was a little giddy to see that all of Kate's little gingerbread people were just as decked out as the others. By the looks of it, she'd pulled out all the stops.<p>

Good.

"Alright. To make things less complicated, we're going to just take this one person at a time rather than everyone doing one and moving to the next person. Mother, we'll start with you." He turned and addressed Kate, "The rules are: you introduce your character and then give a little explanation as to why they were one of your choices." Bringing a hand up to the side of his face he stage whispered, "We will consume later." He turned back towards Martha. "Mother?"

Martha practically glided up to the counter and picked up one of her creations. "The first person I would like you to meet is," She paused and waited for Castle to do a drum roll on his thighs, "Miss Frizzle from The Magic School Bus!" Sure enough the cookie had a frizzy red hair in an up do, a blue dress decorated with little candy and frosting planets and moons, and rounded out with a little green gummy lizard on her shoulder.

"Alright, reason for choosing her?"

"Well, for starters, her motto is: 'Take chances! Make mistakes! Get messy!' She isn't afraid of being herself, has an eclectic wardrobe, loves singing..."

"So basically, she's you," Alexis chimed in, laughing.

"All right, all right, who else?" Castle tried to bring them back to point. He glanced at Kate and winked. Ah, she was blushing much easier these days. Kate shifted to get a better look at the Miss Frizzle cookie and raised her eyebrows, impressed. Castle shrugged, his mother had gotten better at the whole decorating thing over the years, but that wasn't what this whole exercise was about. It was more about having a creative outlet. A fun holiday tradition with a little bit of a Castle twist.

Martha picked up her next cookie, a slightly rounder shape. It looked kind of like...

"This is Winnie the Pooh! I chose him because he is one of the most lovable characters in children's literature." She held her hand up, to quite any comments. "You loved him when you were a little boy, Richard. Always asking me to read you A.A. Milne's _Winnie-the-Pooh_and _The House at Pooh Corner_," she sighed, "You were so much easier to deal with back then," she joked.

Castle raised a hand to his chest and sucked in a breath.

"Don't worry Dad, I don't think you're too difficult." Alexis sidled up to him and gave him a sympathetic side hug.

Kate laughed and he decided to milk it a little bit. Dropping his head to rest on his daughter's he sniffled, "Well it's nice to know that someone's willing to take care of me..."

"But I won't be around forever..." Alexis giggled and tried to move away, but Castle snatched her hand and was able to keep his head firmly on top of hers.

"Don't worry Castle, I'll take care of you." Kate patted him on the shoulder and took his hand. He released Alexis' hand and lifted his head to give her a look.

A long long look.

A look that said things that he couldn't very well say in front of his mother and daughter.

"Well then, shall we move on?" Apparently his mother saw through that look. Hm. He'd have to tone it down a little when they weren't in private then.

"Oh Martha, that one is beautiful!" Kate covered her mouth with her hand, a little blush rushing to her cheeks as she must not have meant to blurt that out.

"Thank you darling. This is Elizabeth Bennett from Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. Oh I do hope I didn't step on anyone's toes! You didn't choose her also, did you?"

Kate shook her head. Was she that transparent? "I was tempted, but no. You've done her real justice."

"Yes. She is one of the strongest female lead characters in literature, I think. Reminds me of you a little, which is why I thought—oh never mind. Next I've got Emma Woodhouse from Jane Austen's _Emma_. I love her bumbling matchmaking antics and slow realization that she knows how to love. I _am_a bit of a romantic, you know. And now, the final three..." She placed her last three in front of her, opened her mouth,

And was promptly interrupted as both her son and granddaughter said in unison, "Lady Chatterly, Lady Macbeth, and Rosalind."

"I—how did you know?"

"Grams, you do those three every year," Alexis supplied.

"They are your 'three best roles' _Lady Chatterly's Lover, Macbeth,_ and_ As You Like It_ were three of my favorite performances," Castle said as he pitched his voice a little higher and mimicked her dramatic presentation. "I'm sorry Mother, but you really are a bit predictable. Although, you do get mad props for adding to your character list this year. I'm sure we're all very impressed." He raised his eyebrows for confirmation from the other two ladies who promptly nodded their heads even though he knew that Kate had no previous knowledge of Martha's history of creating the same gingerbread characters year after year.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

Alexis stepped forward and unveiled her tray of characters.

* * *

><p>Alexis had made a few more cookies than Martha had. Her tray, she revealed, also had a collection of characters from her childhood and nearly adult life. First she'd done one of her early childhood favorites: Madeline, the little girl with a lot of spirit. Next she'd pulled up a rectangular cookie that was mostly done in red frosting. It had represented all four of the main characters in Gertrude Chandler Warner's: <em>The Boxcar Children.<em> It sounded like a series that Castle had probably pushed because, loosely described, it was about a family of ambitious children who solved mysteries. After that she'd presented Josephine "Jo" March from _Little Women_, Alice from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland,_ Frog from _Frog and Toad,_ Joan of Arc from Mark Twain's comparatively obscure work: a fake autobiography called _Personal Recollections of Joan of Arc._ She'd pulled out a classic in her representation of Shakespeare's Ophelia, and something lesser known in Elwin Ransom from C.S. Lewis' Space Trilogy series which was comprised of _Out of the Silent Planet, Perelandera, _and_ That Hideous Strength. _ She'd rounded her collection up with Beverly Cleary's Ramona and the adventure-er Tintin.

Kate was quite impressed. The young lady was quite well read, and had an artistic flair as well. It made her wonder if her own choices were as well picked and thought out as she'd hoped. Castle glanced at her, his eyes asking her if she wanted to go next. A slight turn of the head let him know that she wasn't yet ready to unveil the vulnerability that was in her picks. This was their tradition. They should be the first ones to present.

Castle proudly pulled the wax paper that had been hiding his creations off with a flourish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I will update by Tuesday at the latest. I want to be able to expound upon Castle's and Kate's picks, but I really felt like I needed to post. Sorry I've left y'all hanging.

Please review. I could really use a pick-me-up.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **So by "Tuesday" obviously I meant Wednesday. ;o)  
>This is a little shorter, but hopefully still worth it. Thanks to everyone who is still with me, who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed. Special thanks to <strong>melindaWRITER<strong>, thanks for the permission (apparently I needed it) and most of all for the encouragement!Special thanks to **castlefreak005**, I appreciate the confirmation of the idea. And also to **AliceBD**, 'Have you ever met a person, you say, "Let's get some parfait," they say, "Hell no, I don't like no parfait"? Parfaits are delicious!" ;o)

Not beta'd. (I feel like a broken record... ;o)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Castle's fingers gripped the edge of the wax paper that he'd placed over his cookies for prolonged secrecy and pulled it off with a flourish.

What was it about his fingers that had her so enraptured by them?

Kate watched his face as he uncovered this years masterpieces and wondered briefly how many different characters had been made and consumed over the years. He'd said that they didn't have to be absolute favorites. Meaningful. How many different characters had they been able to create without repeats? Of course it had been revealed that Martha, it seemed, had a tendency to recreate several characters annually to the point of being predictable.

Kate didn't want to be predictable.

For some reason, having an enigmatic air, just the thought of being able to surprise them—him, had been very appealing. So she'd based her choices on qualities that she admired, favorite childhood memories, and a few random other guidelines.

Had Castle done the same?

She'd find out soon enough.

His first cookie was wearing a gray (silver?) dress. And a pointy hat. Oh. That wasn't a dress was it?

"Any guesses?" Castle carefully held up his cookie along with its props.

"Really Dad? You're just going to keep making Lord of the Rings characters until you've run out aren't you?" Alexis laughed. She turned to Kate and explained, "Last year he made Pippin and Merry as a set, the year before that it was Sam, before that Gimli, Frodo...you get the idea."

"Gee Castle, I'm surprised you haven't done Arwen. She seems more your type." Kate joked poking him in the shoulder. He gave her a burning look._ '_

"Hey, I'll have you know that I always have a reason for those that I choose. As for my type, I'll get to that later." Kate nearly melted under the glance he gave her. _She is not my type, you are,' _his eyes seemed to say.

But he didn't dwell on it.

"This is Gandalf. I chose him," he shot a pointed look at his daughter as his mother rolled her eyes at him, "because he is not morally ambiguous or neutral like other wizards *cough* Merlin *cough*****but neither is he infallible. I like Gandalf because he believes in something and takes action. He makes mistakes, but he offers sage advice and is oddly comforting even when he's predicting doom and destruction." He gently lay the cookie, complete with staff and hat back down on his tray and picked up the next one.

Kate laughed. There was no mistaking who this character was unless you'd been living under a rock. "Seriously Castle? The Cat in the Hat?" She couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled past her lips.

Castle frowned at her and then at his family who were also not succeeding in restraining their laugher. "Why is it that you all are so quick to doubt my literary choices? I am the only author in this room. It stands to reason that I am the only one qualified too choose characters of great literary standing."

He harrumphed and carefully placed the cat cookie back in its place so that he could fake mope.

It worked.

Alexis rounded the kitchen island to give her father a quick hug, and Kate sidled up to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Martha remained where she was leaning against the counter, but shook her head, "Darling, nobody is doubting your literary expertise."

"I'll have you know that I love the Cat in the Hat. Firstly because, come on! It's the Cat in the Hat! Secondly, he's a total anarchist who gets away with it. When you read his stories you feel a twinge of hesitancy, but then he pulls you in and it's all ok because he's the Cat in the Hat. Also, torturing that sanctimonious fish was pretty appealing too." He grinned sheepishly and Kate swatted playfully at his arm.

It was a comfortable arm. Really. Just the right amount of strength and pillow-y-ness. Mmm. Better pay attention.

He picked up his next creation and didn't leave anyone time to guess. "J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan, come on, who _didn't_see this one coming? How cool would it be to never have to grow up?"

"Aww, Castle that's cute. You think you've grown up?"

He glared at her but his eyes didn't read anger. Nope. It was something much deeper. Much stronger. Much more dangerous.

And half a second later they were back to glistening with playfulness. "Fine. You can't come to my birthday party," he pouted.

"Really mature."

"Moving on, we have Bram Stoker's Dracula!" he said excitedly. "Not only is he a vampire, which is awesome, he's also a breakfast cereal. I don't see them making Ophelia Puffs, or Lady Chatterly Flakes, or..." He glanced down at Kate who had moved her head back to his shoulder, "Or whatever-you-chose Squares. He's awesome. End of story."

Kate snatched up the next one before he'd finished placing Dracula back on the tray. It was slightly soggy; an otherwise undecorated gingerbread man, save the fact that he was missing his arms. Unable to help herself, Kate lifted the cookie to her nose and inhaled.

"Rum?"

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," he sang softly, "Only this guy isn't a pirate."

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Again, I ask: Rum?"

He smiled. "It was the first thing I grabbed that we had on hand. Get it? On hand! Cause' he doesn't have any!" He giggled like a little girl until he realized that his mother and daughter were now staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "What? It makes perfect sense. Go ahead. Guess. If anyone can get it it'll be one of you two. Sorry Mother, I just happen to know that you don't read much outside of scripts." To the other two he said, "It's like a brain teaser in cookie form." He crossed his arms as Kate spun the drunken little man around, being careful of course not to damage what was left of his body.

"I got it!" Alexis blurted out excitedly. She glanced at Kate and found that a smirk had crossed her face. She'd figured it out as well and nodded to Alexis to continue.

"The missing arms, they stand for _A Farewell to Arms_, and anyone who's studied anything about him should know that he was infamous for his drinking habits. It's Hemingway! Nice one Dad."

Castle beamed. "Good girl. Unfortunately I cannot reward you by letting you have him as you are yet underage and there is a cop currently staying with us." He squinted his eyes and threw a tight lipped smile Kate's way.

"Come on Castle, you're making me out to sound horrible. I'm not that bad of a stickler. Besides, you're at home. You're her parent. She isn't going to get drunk off of a cookie."

Alexis grabbed the cookie from Kate's outstretched hand and made short work of beheading the little man. "Thanks Kate."

Castle leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear. "I'll make _you_ out all right..."

As much as she wanted, Kate couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. His lips tickled, but his words were what really affected her. Judging from his smirk, he knew it too. She'd get him back later.

His next cookie sported a top hat and purple overcoat. Surprisingly it was Martha who spoke up first, "Willy Wonka, Richard did you really think we wouldn't see this coming?" She laughed hardily and waited for him to finish grumbling so that he could explain his reasons for this choice.

"Well, maybe it is a bit stereotypical for me, however my reasons for choosing him are legit. Wonka is a character whose eccentricities arise, for the most part, from his creative genius. He often bewilders the other characters with his antics, but is tolerated by the character of Charlie. I liken myself to him both for the creative genius part, and because I have Alexis, who, over the years has tolerated me."

Kate's hand slipped into the crook of his elbow and squeezed lightly. "Tolerate? Is that all you're looking for? Someone to tolerate you?" she whispered. "Castle—I-" He cut her off with an unexpected kiss.

"I know. But when I first discovered Mr. Wonka, I hadn't met anyone as patient as you...aside from my mother, but before she caught on, Alexis always thought I had my head on straight. She believed in what I was doing."

"Still do, Dad."

Right. Cookies. Just a few more and Kate realized that she'd be the center of attention.

Castle's next cookie resembled a ghost. She briefly wondered how he'd gotten his gingerbread man into that shape before she remembered that he'd had a few 'special orders' made for this not-so-little exercise.

"This is Arthur Boo Radley from Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird. I chose him because he is, arguably, the most potent character in the whole book and as such, inspires the other key characters to save him when he needs saving. Also, his name is Boo." He laughed and picked up the next cookie.

"Moving on, this guy is probably less known. Gay Stanhope Falcon, also known simply as 'The Falcon', was created in 1940 by Michael Arlen. The Falcon is a freelance adventurer and troubleshooter, definitely on the hardboiled side, he's a man who is described as having made his living "keeping his mouth shut and engaging in dangerous enterprises," though he was later redefined as a suave English gentleman-detective with a weakness for beautiful women."

He blew on his fingertips and pretended to shine them on his shirt. Cast a longing look in Kate's direction, and batted his eyes before clearing his throat and continuing.

"He also closely resembles the character of The Saint, so much so that Leslie Charteris sued for plagiarism and poked fun at the character in a later novel."

Hm.

Kate felt her face burn for a split second. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

He noticed.

Of course he noticed. Gave her a slight turn of the head questioning, but was kind enough not to comment.

His next man resembled Two-Face from the Batman series. "Castle, I thought these were supposed to be literary references, not comic book characters."

He huffed and shook his head, "Believe me, I know. I'm the one who makes up the rules, but I got called out a couple of years ago when I tried to submit Frank Castle (The Punisher) and Hal Jordan (The Green Lantern) as characters. These two very lovely ladies were quick to put me in my place. I only had seven submissions that year..." He shook his head ruefully.

"But no. This, my dear detective, is not a comic book character. This is the legendary Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde from Robert Louis Stevenson's _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. I have for some time been fascinated with the idea of the split personality. This character feels as if he is constantly battling within himself between what is good and what is evil. He has spent much of his life trying to repress the evil urges within him that were not fitting for a man of his stature. This is an example of the ultimate battle between good and evil, the fight within. The fight_ inside_. It is something, I believe that everyone struggles with, but this character was able to completely split his 'good' side from his 'evil' side, making it not only an internal struggle for control, but an externally represented battle as well. Fascinating."

"I dunno, Dad, you kind of have a split personality of sorts sometimes. There's the giant child personality who often fights for dominance over the serious father..." Alexis raised her eyebrows playfully at her father and Kate fought the smile that struggled to make itself known.

There were actually many more sides to Castle that she'd been privy to. Not all of them good, granted he had his moments that were frustrating as all get out, but most of them were fun. His romantic side, which she had only recently really seen blossom was one of her absolute favorites. Of course there was the doting dad, the devoted son, the caring friend, but the thing that got her right there—right in that place where no one else had managed to get to in her heart, he was genuine in each of those roles. He wasn't playing a part.

And she loved him all the more for it.

Two cookies to go. By the looks of it, they were both female. Huh. Castle really did put some diversity in his cookie character choices.

"This little lady is Catherine Earnshaw, the main female protagonist of Emily Brontë's _Wuthering Heights._ I chose her because she isn't your typical strong feminine lead. She straddles the line between hero and villain. Sometimes you love her, others you hate her. She is...something to behold, indeed."

"Very interesting, darling," Martha mused, "I would have thought you to have picked Heathcliff..."

He didn't say it. Didn't make a comparison between Catherine and Kate. But she felt that it was there. Even if only a little bit.

But he moved to his last character quickly. Held her up for them all to see. It was pretty much unmistakable who this was.

If her cheeks had burned earlier, they were on fire now.

This must be one that he'd had special ordered. The cookie was unmistakably female in shape. A silhouette, he'd blackened the entire thing. She was holding a gun. But this wasn't taken from the cover of a book. This was an exact replica of a photograph. (who knew cookies could be that exact?)

A photograph that she didn't remember having taken. Ooh, he was going to get it, but first she had to be sure his family thought it fake.

"Nkki Heat. Really Castle? That's why you didn't want me peeking? You picked one of your own characters? Isn't that cheating or something?"

He was staring at her. Gaging her response. Trying to read her thoughts. He was obviously quite pleased with himself for this one. "I didn't want you peeking because I wanted you to focus on your own cookies. And because it's one of the rules. I chose Nikki Heat because how could I not choose a character based on you, Kate? She's smokin' hot, smart as a whip, not afraid to use her gun, and wicked good in bed."

"Dad!" "Richard!"

It was his turn to go beet red. "The character! I made the character good in bed!" He turned to Kate for help, but she was having too much fun with this. Let him dig his hole. "I-" he dropped his voice to a desperate whisper, "Not that you aren't good in bed, that isn't what I'm saying—I-"

"Hush." She placed two fingers on his lips to stop this from becoming worse than he'd made it. "Nikki Heat. I'm flattered, Castle. It's nice that she's getting represented."

"You didn't pick her?" he looked surprised. "I would have thought you would have picked her..." he said almost to himself.

"Don't worry Castle. My choices will give you the insight you're looking for. Or not."

He reached for her tray but she blocked him, poking his chest to keep him away. "There are many characters. Many choices and to limit me to ten is like asking me which of my hairs are my favorite. Therefore," she pointed fingers at both Martha and Alexis in turn as well, "you may read little into who I picked. I will, as requested, give explanations, however these are not necessarily reflections on myself or my absolute all time favorite characters. I tried to be diverse. A random sampling of those who piqued my interest past and present. Many were left out due to time constraints, etc."

That was ok, right? A little clarification just to get things straight. Expectations maybe lowered a bit. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it mattered to her what these three people thought about her choices in characters for gingerbread cookies.

And that was a little scary if she thought about it too much.

Heart pounding she turned, and pulled the wax paper off of her tray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I will try to update again in the next few days. Sometimes we can't control what goes on in life and deadlines are unable to be met. Sorry to keep it vague, but I'll do my best to make it in under a week. ;o)

Please review. I could really really (**really**) use a pick-me-up.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Thanks to anyone who's still reading, reading for the first time; anyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed. Special thanks to **lv2nsb1**for sharing and super encouraging, you have no idea how happy that little anecdote made me! Also Special thanks to** Jayce Gish**, you said so many things that I really needed to hear, I appreciated it so much!

Not Beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Don't worry Castle. My choices will give you the insight you're looking for. Or not."

Such a tease.

Of course she knew that he'd be looking for insight. Always was. He would never tire of peeling back the many layers of her self proclaimed Beckett onion. His fingers twitched and he couldn't help but reach out for her tray, but she blocked him with her body and poked her slim finger into his chest. What he would do to that finger if they were in a more private setting.

"There are many characters. Many choices and to limit me to ten is like asking me which of my hairs are my favorite. Therefore," he was slightly surprised when she pointed fingers at both Martha and Alexis in turn as well, "you may read little into who I picked. I will, as requested, give explanations, however these are not necessarily reflections on myself or my absolute all time favorite characters. I tried to be diverse. A random sampling of those who piqued my interest past and present. Many were left out due to time constraints, etc."

Sexy. As. Hell.

Not that it mattered to him what characters she'd chosen. She could have picked Dick, Jane, and Spot and he would still be thrilled that she was playing along. She was participating in his family's traditions. More than just to appease him, she actually seemed to be enjoying them as well. The fact that this one was rooted in his passion: literature, and she got all defensive about it—that was about enough to do him in.

And that was a little scary if he thought about it too much.

His eyes followed her delicate hands as she pulled the wax paper off of her tray.

Her first cookie was a bit understated. He could tell that it was a female, she had longish blond/brown hair peeking out from a bonnet and was wearing some kind of blueish dress. There were no other distinguishing features. Still...

"Let me guess, Laura Ingalls?" She smiled and shook her head.

Ok then. "Uh, Anne of Green Gables?"

She laughed. "Nope."

At least she was having fun. He pursed his lips and squinted. "Um...Maria von Trapp? Incidentally, did you that The Sound of Music, based on Maria von Trapp's autobiography, was the last musical that Rogers and Hammerstein wrote? Hammerstein died nine months after its Broadway premiere. Sad, but true."

Alexis shook her head at him and groaned. "Daaad..."

"What? You like my trivia! It's interesting."

"Sorry, but that's not correct, Castle. Do you want me to just tell you?" She chewed on her lower lip. Hmm. She was nervous, perhaps? About this character's identity?

"No, I think I'd like a few more guesses. Ok. How about Jane Eyre?" He watched her face for tells. Ah, still not right, but he was getting warmer. "No? Ok, how about Bonnie Blue Butler? I know, I know, her name is Eugenie Victoria." He shrugged. "What can I say? I like the alliteration of her nickname."

Castle snuck a sideways glance at his Mother. Her eyes were twinkling as she laughed silently. She gave him a look that said, _I know what you're doing...wrap it up_, and shook her head as she gave him a tight lipped smile.

He looked to Alexis. She was smiling openly and shaking with the laughter that she must've been holding back.

And back to Kate. She was beginning to get that _I'm quickly becoming not amused _look. He'd better keep it to only a couple more guesses.

"No? Ok, what about Becky Thatcher from Tom Sawyer? Eh, Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm? No? Ooh! Kirsten Larson, the American Girl who, sadly, got archived in 2009?"

Small shake of the head. Lips pressed tightly together. Time to wrap this up then. He could tell she was nervous about her choices. His objective had been to joke. Ease the tension a little. Although, he really was guessing. "Well I don't know. You've really stumped me."

And there it was. Her smile returned. "Give up, Castle?"

He exaggerated a sigh. "I give up."

"This," she held up the cookie like a prized doll, "is Elinore Dashwood from Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility."_

"I knew it! That was my very next guess, I swear!"

"Stop acting like a child, Castle. You did not. You didn't have a clue who it was." But he could tell that she wasn't angry. Just...well he didn't rightly know yet. And she was right. He hadn't a clue that she'd choose this character. He didn't really know who she'd choose. That was part of the reason he'd been so excited for this tradition this year.

Really. Only a part.

He allowed his shoulders to slump with the appearance of defeat. "Alright. Why did you choose her?" Ah, blessed with a little bit of his mother's acting chops, that actually sounded like he was a little disappointed when in reality, he was practically giddy that she was opening up to them like this.

"I chose her because she is one of those characters who possesses a kind of integrity that always leads her to do the right thing. She has a coolenss of judgement and way of understanding that allows her to be considerate without being patronizing. She's quite witty, but not sarcastic. Intelligent, but without being supercilious. I chose her because her feelings run deep, but she is in careful control over them. But she is passionate."

"She is?"

"She is. Very much so."

Oh, they weren't talking about Elinor anymore were they? Mental notes, Castle, his heart was telling him. This is important. You're probably going to need to hash this out with her but in a more private setting.

"Alright then. Elinor Dashwood. Lovely. Who is our next guest then?"

She held up another cookie. This one decidedly a male character judging from the facial hair frosted onto his face. He wasn't going to play another guessing game. Once was probably more than enough for one afternoon.

"This is Edmond Dantès, the protagonist and title character of Alexandre Dumas'_ The Count of Monte Cristo. _I chose him because I admire his loyalty. His sense of what is right. I love the way he helps Albert, I love his passion. Most of all, though, I love his final words. Those words of immortal wisdom: 'wait and hope.'"

She closed her eye sand took a deep breath. Opened them. "What, no comments from the peanut gallery?" She arched an eyebrow at the three Castles. (Well, two Castles and one Rodgers really, but not to put too fine a point on it...)

"What made you notice that? I mean, out of so many books, so many great lines...why did _those_ words from _that _book stay with you?" Alexis, thankfully, was the one to ask. He was itching to know as well. "I mean. If you don't mind my asking."

Kate shook her head. A brief sadness crossed her face, but she shrugged and lifted her eyes to his daughter's. "It's kind of a long story."

The three exchanged brief glances before Castle answered her, "We're holding our peace," and nodded for her to continue.

* * *

><p>Alright. Honesty, right? Ok.<p>

"After my mother was killed...it was easy to lose hope. I became...obsessed. One of my personal favorite quotes became Oliver Wendell Holmes' 'Beware how you take away hope from another human being.' Then one day when I was still a beat cop, really low on the totem pole, someone left the book on my desk. I'd read it in high school, but hadn't thought much of it at the time. The unsigned note told me that if I was in for revenge, this guy was a master at it. One night I was eating Chinese takeout, had just finished reading _Gathering Storm_ and picked up. So I started reading it again, this time as a victim, with new understanding of what Edmond Dantès had gone through. It's amazing how a story can come alive when you've felt the emotions that the protagonist feels."

Kate glanced up to make sure she wasn't just babbling away. Their eyes were focused on her in rapt attention. Huh. She'd never thought much of this story.

"Anyway, I'd read a good two thirds of the book and had forgotten about the rest of my dinner. I'd gone to the kitchen to dispose of the rest of it and found the fortune cookie sitting on the counter. I've never understood what good fortune cookies are. To me they weren't fortunes at all. They didn't promise anything. They were usually trite little sayings, sometimes not even making sense. But I'd seen the power they held for many. Over the years I'd watched people rip open their little cookies as they sought out the scrap of paper that could 'change their lives'. It seemed that the need for hope was so powerful that mature adults would immediately believe what's printed on a skinny little strip of paper. But I wasn't charmed. I didn't believe what they might have to offer. Didn't believe in their attributed magical powers. On the other hand, the need for hope had become an essential part of my life.

I opened the fortune cookie." She paused. This was going to bug him. She smiled, waiting for it.

It didn't take long.

"And! What did the fortune cookie say?" He was so predictable.

"It said, 'A good book is sometimes wiser than a close friend.' I didn't put any stock in it, but returned to my book to finish getting revenge on those who had wronged him. When I got to the end, the part when Maximilion and Valentine wake to find that he has already departed with Haydee and left only a letter. His letter ends with those two words: 'Wait and Hope.' Those were the exact words that I needed to hear. To be reminded of in the state that I was in. Castle, your books got me through my mother's murder. But Edmond Dantès reminded me, in a way, that good things would come."

"And?" When had he stepped to her side?

She lay her head against his shoulder. "And he was right. I waited. I kept hoping. Good things came. Things that I didn't or don't deserve. He was right."

Castle's arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into him as he leaned down and whispered "I've always been partial to: Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind."

* * *

><p>She could stop there and he'd be a happy camper.<p>

Well. No. He wanted more. Always more.

Still.

He was amazed that she would open up like that. Grateful. Time to nudge her so she didn't stop to think about what all she just shared and stop altogether. "So, uh. Who's next?"

She released a breath. Picked up her next cookie. Oh. Cookies. She'd frosted two cookies together, joined at the hip. "Next is the Bobbsey Twins. The Bobbsey Twins are the principal characters of a series of children's novels penned under the pseudonym Laura Lee Hope. The books related the adventures of the children of the middle-class Bobbsey family, which included two sets of fraternal twins: Bert and Nan, who were 12 years old, and Flossie and Freddie, who were six. The earlier Bobbsey books were primarily adventure stories, but with the growing popularity of the Hardy Boy and Nancy Drew, detective plots began to dominate the series. As a child I read Nancy Drew, liked her even, but the familial bond between the sets of twins was what made me choose them." He watched as color filled her cheeks. So...she must want kids someday. Multiple kids maybe? This, also, very important. It would be very wrong to pull out his phone and start taking notes now. Instead he discreetly gouged his right thumbnail into his opposite forearm. Not enough to draw blood. Just enough to serve as a reminder. A visual cue.

"That's lovely dear." Martha had, surprisingly, remained mostly silent—probably watching her son flounder in his attempt at nonchalance in observing his favorite detective. "Richard mostly loved comic books as a child, but he became a best selling author so I guess I can't complain."

"Not unless you'd like to..."

"No. But thank you darling. Kate, what is that oddity amongst characters?" Martha pointed to a mostly white cookie that didn't resemble a person at all. In fact, it didn't even resemble a gingerbread man. It almost looked like-

"Moby Dick. Title character from Herman Melville's _Moby-Dick_. The great white whale himself. With no dialogue and only being present in three of the book's 135 chapters, his very presence or just the idea of it, powers a host of unforgettable characters across a canvas as deep and wide as the sea. He represents more than just a white sperm whale. He stands for struggle, for God, nature, fate, the universe, for anything really. And he means something different to each character."

"You know, they used to call me the White Whale..." He was sure his voice hadn't cracked.

"Used to?" She sounded skeptical. Ducked under his arm as if to move away. Not that he would let her. He stilled her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Damn the fact that his mother and daughter were right here. They already knew anyhow.

"Well, yah. I've already been caught. Hook." He kissed her forehead. "Line." Her nose. "Sinker." Landed on her mouth. Her tantalizing mouth. He could get lost in the depths of her so easily.

But she still had a few more cookies to explain, and the explorations could wait.

_Should _wait.

* * *

><p>He kissed her once more lightly, a promise, it seemed of later. Nudged her elbow towards her tray. Hm. They were getting to the choices she wasn't quite sure of herself.<p>

Except that she was.

She'd picked these characters for a reason. It didn't matter if they understood (though of course they would-this wonderful family that seemed to have adopted her). "This next one is another childhood favorite. Matilda Wormwood from Roald Dahl's _Matilda_. I chose Matilda because I love her spirit. Her passion for learning things and for books. I love that she chooses to excel despite her parents' apathy towards her. And I love that she discovers that she has psychokinetic powers which she is able to use to her advantage."

"Is that the super power you'd pick?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." That was true. Not entirely too revealing. She'd be open to having a number of superpowers.

His grin was contagious. "I'd want to fly. OH! No, I'd want x-ray vision. Wait-Invisibility. Well, healing factor would certainly be useful. Uh...shoot there are just too many to pick from!"

"And the rest of the peanut gallery?" She might as well include everyone in their playful banter. This was a family activity after all.

Alexis scratched her head. "I think I'd like the ability to calm people...Empathy. Or maybe...breathe underwater?"

Martha waved her hands in front of her as if she were conducting an invisible orchestra. "Superhuman senses. The ability to see, taste, feel, and hear more than a normal human. To LIVE life to the fullest. To be able to enjoy everything as it was meant to be enjoyed. That would be a power worth having, don't you think?"

Kate smiled, "Indeed it would."

She was adorable. Kate Beckett. Adorable.

She'd probably shoot him if she knew he thought things like that.

Her next cookie, looked like she was almost halfway through, was, much like her first—quite nondescript. Female. She had her hair up with tendrils of chocolate hair falling haphazardly across her forehead. Her dress, he assumed, was supposed to be lace and was made of edible lace. He said nothing as she turned shy eyes towards Martha, Alexis, and finally, himself.

"I highly doubt you'd be able to guess this one."

"Based on my track record thus far this afternoon, if you want to eat dinner before midnight you may want to just go ahead and tell us who she is."

"This character doesn't have a name."

"What do you mean she doesn't have a name? Is she that small a part? You did know that this was an exercise in characters that have played some roll in shaping each of us, right? If this is "The lady who was walking three people behind the horse carriage in the 18th chapter of Pride and Prejudice..."

"Relax Castle. She is the main character of her book."

"But you just said-"

"Yes. She does not have a name. She is the unnamed narrator of Daphne du Maurier's _Rebecca. _I fell in love with this book when I first read it in high school. The narrator, despite feelings of inadequacy and constant psychological undermining from the housekeeper of her new husband, eventually learns that the person who has been presented to her—her husband's late wife, Rebecca- on a pedestal was a sham. And, more importantly, she learns that her husband never loved her, Rebecca, but really does love her, the narrator. It's quite the emotional roller coaster for a teenager and I loved her naivety and courage and determination to do what she believed to be right. I loved that she struggled because it only made it sweeter when she found out that Maxim, her husband, really did love her. That he didn't regret marrying her."

She sighed, caught up.

Adorable.

She probably hadn't even noticed that she'd put the cookie down and was twisting a dish towel in her hands as she spoke.

* * *

><p>When had she picked up a dish towel? Hmm. She always had been a sucker for love stories. Hoping he hadn't picked up on what she was sure was a distant look on her face, she picked up the next character cookie and kept going.<p>

"This is Margarita from Mikhail Bulgakov's _The Master and Margarita._Margarita is The Master's lover. She finds herself trapped in a passionless marriage and devotes herself to The Master, whom she believes to be dead. She is a title character, but does not appear until the second half of the book. The Master, an author despairing over the unjust rejection of his book, turns from his mistress. Margarita, however, refuses to lose hope over her lover or his work. Without spoiling too much of the plot, or making your ears bleed, things come to pass where she is offered to be granted her greatest wish. I love that she uses that wish to benefit someone else. So a second wish is granted and she chooses to live in poverty stricken love with The Master. Those responsible for the wish granting don't appreciate the way in which The Master and Margarita have chosen to live, so they're denied entrance to Heaven and to Hell leaving them in a sort of limbo state. They don't have a very conventional 'Happy Ending', but still..."

She wasn't really sure how to explain it. How this character had touched her. How her fate had felt so much like her own at times.

"There are such things as unconventional happy endings."

It was Alexis who spoke. "But I understand your fascination with this particular situation. The magnetic force there is to a character whose life seems tragic, yet...happy. It makes sense." The girl shrugged, trying to make her less self conscious about her choice in this character?

"Thanks, Lex." Lex? Where had that come from? It just kind of popped out.

* * *

><p>She was giving his daughter nicknames. Wow. She must really be...comfortable. The Kate Beckett he knew and loved didn't usually wear her heart on her sleeve. Didn't just fling nicknames around—unless she was mocking <em>him<em>.

An excellent turn of events, he thought. Move her along before she realizes that her walls are crumbling.

If only it were that easy.

"Another female character?" he asked as he looked at the next one on the tray.

"Don't worry, Castle, she's the last one. Female that is. This is Irene Adler from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes story _A Scandal in Bohemia_. She is one of the most notable female characters in the Sherlock Holmes series, despite appearing in only one story. She is described as having "the face of the most beautiful of women and the mind of the most resolute of men". I love that she is caught up in scandal, but outwits Holmes and leaves him note of it. She is frequently used as a romantic interest for Holmes in derivative works."

"So she's sexy and smart. Sounds like someone I know..." Did she have any idea how much it turned him on that she chose someone who bore resemblance to herself without (most likely) even trying? It would be his undoing. But she'd promised that this was to be her last female character. What did that mean? A few good men?

Castle laughed quietly. How many times could he make her blush in one afternoon? He should have been keeping count. Made it a game.

Maybe he'd start fresh tomorrow. For now, Kate was picking up her next cookie. As promised it was male. Dark frosting and. He is known for the most part for his love of Catherine in the first part of the novel than for his final years of vengeance in the second. I prefer to think of how he is before he becomes the bitter angry man that the second novel holds. I am fascinated by how certain components of his nature make him seem like both hero and villain. He is a tragic but romantic mess of a man. I love what he tells Catherine about Edgar Linton's love compared to his love for her: 'If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day.' So romantic."

"So romance is what wins over your heart then? You got it."

* * *

><p>Oh if he only knew. He already had her heart.<p>

But a little romancing wouldn't go amiss either. It would probably do her some good even.

Her next gingerbread man was wearing a tux. He hadn't been too hard to decorate, which is why she'd allowed herself a couple of extra cookies.

"When I was a teenager, don't laugh, I wanted to be a Bond girl."

She paused. Let the idea of her being a Bond girl dance through his mind for a moment. Martha and Alexis didn't comment, but the amusement on their faces as they watched Castle struggle with the image was almost as good as just watching his face.

"Bond. James Bond. 007 himself. James Bond is the fictional protagonist of a series of novels and short stories by Ian Fleming. Bond first appeared in Casino Royale which was first published in 1953. Most people know him from film adaptations, but the first film came out in 1964."

She paced a little in front of the long kitchen island. Drew a finger along the breadth of his shoulders. He was probably still trying to picture her as a Bond girl.

"Almost finished."

"Almost?"

"Very nearly. I have two left."

"I could have sworn I said 10."

Alexis laughed. "Give her a break Dad. You had 11."

Martha chimed in, "That's right, and I only had 7. It all evens out."

He laughed. "I suppose you're right. Alright then Little Miss Overachiever, let's see your final two."

She picked up a cookie and covered the last, it was to be a surprise. "This character goes by many names, the most widely known being Simon Templar, though that is not his real name."

Alexis squeaked.

Squeaked.

"What?"

"Oh sorry. I just love him. Books and Val Kilmer. Please, go on."

"He's commonly known as The Saint. The movie version took certain liberties as to why he is called The Saint, but in the books, by Leslie Charteris, it is mostly due to the fact that his initials, and often those of his aliases, are ST, though his true name remains unknown. I like his boldness. His sense of justice."

She shrugged. Unsure of her choice. But the most important one was left beneath the wax paper on her tray. This one she would explain before revealing.

Kate looked up to see three sets of eyes watching her steadily. There was no judgment in them. No expectation. Just...love?

Wow.

Time to just plow ahead.

She cleared her throat and began speaking as her hands toyed with the edge of the wax paper. "This last one is an author. I thought maybe it would be good to pay tribute to one of those geniuses that bring to life these people we come to admire and love. I don't know. Sometimes the way he tells a story, you fall right into it, you know? The main character is you. Everything that happens to him/her happens to you. Your problems, your real problems, melt away and instead you take on those struggles and sacrifices of that character. His triumphs become your triumphs. The best thing, though...about the books...is that the end is already written. Maybe not on paper, if it's a series or something, but in thee author's mind. Somewhere they have seen a glimmer of how it will end. Now, I'm not one of those who opens the book and reads the end first, but it's a safety net—if you trust the author. I trust the author not to let me fall too far. This author, he's never let me down."

She pulled the paper off of the tray.

* * *

><p>No words.<p>

He'd been expecting this hadn't he?

Not expecting. Hoping.

It wasn't a man.

It was a chess piece.

A rook.

A Castle.

"Did you say genius?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Soooo sorry for the delay. My grandfather is in his final days on Earth. Any day now.

But hey, I made it in under a week, right?

Reviews...would be good. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Is the blindfold really necessary? I'm barely awake. It's still dark. We're in the woods in an area I don't know..." The hand he was holding went up in a half shrug as he kept them moving at a steady pace. Steady, but slow enough that she wouldn't stumble. An injured Kate was _not _in his plans.

He knew exactly where they were going.

Exactly what time it was.

Exactly how long before light would hit the trees above their heads.

It was December 18. A few days before Christmas, but not too close. This was not a gift.

Really.

He just wanted to surprise her. Keep surprising her. The thought made his smile grow wider.

"True. But this is more fun. Don't you know that having one sense taken away enhances those remaining?"

She shivered. From the cold? Or from anticipation of experiencing those other senses?

"Castle, I _like_my sense of sight!"

Oh. Not good enough at all.

He rounded on her causing her to stumble into him. Took her hands in his to steady her and began an assault on her other senses.

He leaned in and exhaled slowly so that his breath would tickle the little hairs on her ears. His hands found their way up to her neck (really the only place aside from her face that was uncovered). He let his fingers dance lightly over the skin just below the collar of her jacket. Her shivers in response were a good sign.

He released her without warning and she teetered for a moment.

"Castle?"

He grinned, not three feet from where she stood. "Listen." He whispered just as a breeze rustled the tops of the trees that surrounded them. She heard. He could tell. Then she started playing along.

* * *

><p>"Listen." It came on the wind. A barely there command. Gentle. Unassuming. Guiding. She could hear many things. One of which was <em>not <em> the expected sound of Castle bumbling around in the snow. It must have been killing him to keep both quiet and still.

Alright. She could play this game. Her other senses he said?

Kate inclined her head just slightly and sniffed experimentally. Wow. Castle was right. She wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the fact that her brain was focused more on smelling rather than seeing. No matter. Another breeze whipped through above their heads and it carried on it his cologne.

Cologne?

Castle didn't usually wear a lot of cologne. In fact, she preferred it when he smelled like soap and a little sweat and...him. And sometimes a little cologne to enhance it all. He must have put a little extra on to help her in this little experiment.

She breathed in a little more deeply and turned her head as she did so. Ah. There he was, the sneak. But she didn't want to spoil his game so soon. Kate crouched and felt the ground beneath her for roots or twigs. Nothing. Using her gloved hand she swiped at the snow and leaned down with her ear almost-but-not-quite to the ground. Smiling she stood, blindfold still in place, and walked forward stopping two inches from where he stood.

"I see what you mean." He would have to appreciate her choice of words there.

"Funny woman."

He did.

Kate angled her head and leaned in shooting to kiss his mouth...and missed. Instead she caught his jaw, but he quickly compensated winding his arms around her waist and drawing her to him lips seeking hers.

Ohh this was the good stuff. She could understand the taste aspect too. And feel? Her fingers couldn't stop playing along his spine, his shoulders, neck and dancing through his hair. And it wasn't just her fingers that felt more. The way his chest was pressed tightly against hers, the feel of him against her tongue, his hands on her waist, back, shoulders, tangled in her hair...it was a feast of feeling.

Another breeze swept through a little lower and they broke apart breathless. "Please tell me you didn't wake me up at an ungodly hour to drag me out into the middle of the woods to have a make out session." Kate tried to slow her breathing. "Because we could have done this inside. With a fire in the fireplace. Possibly naked."

"I promise you if this were it, I'd be begging your forgiveness. But it gets better." She could hear the smirk in his voice. As he no doubt could probably see her eye roll behind this stupid blindfold.

Seeming to prove his point he grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward a few feet. "It's close. Just a few more minutes and you'll see."

"Will I?"

He squeezed her hand. "You will."

* * *

><p>True to his word they stopped after what she could only assume had been a few minutes. He squeezed her hand again and whispered, "Don't move. I'll be right back."<p>

To say that Kate was struggling with the temptation to not rip the blindfold off would be a massive understatement. Fists clenched at her sides she closed her eyes beneath the covering and tamped down the desire. He said he'd be right back. Somewhere out in front of her the light changed and her eyelids went from looking black to pink and greenish. He must have flipped some kind of switch for floodlights or something. Had he brought her back to the helicopter pad? If so, why hadn't they taken the ATVs again?

His gloved hand lightly touched her elbow letting her know of his presence. He pulled her back against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He slipped the blindfold off but his hand was still shielding her eyes. Slowly he withdrew it revealing that while not yet at the top of the mountain, they were standing near some sort of hidden precipice. At the edge of the small wood surrounded cliff a bridge fashioned out of wood and rope lead to a structure that looked like it had jumped out of the pages of a fairy tale.

"You have an actual castle on your mountain?" It came out a whisper of disbelief. The bridge ended at the front door of a miniature castle that had been built in the middle of four trees that stood in the middle of the drop off area. On the other side of those trees the mountain climbed towards the sky again. It was almost as if a giant had punched a hole in the ground and set up his doll house smack dab in the middle of it.

But that was ridiculous.

But that was definitely a castle.

* * *

><p>To be fair it wasn't really a castle.<p>

Not an actual castle anyway.

"I had this built when Alexis was seven. It was my gift to her that year."

"I thought gifts had to be simple. Bought in the village or made by the giver. Weren't those the rules? Rules, by the way, that you neglected to tell me..."

"I'll have you know that I invented the rules, therefore I alone may break the rules. However, this particular gift, while perhaps bordering on the extravagant side of things, was built by locals. They even let me help!"

"Handed them nails and screws did you?" The teasing lilt in her voice was so very hot.

He grinned in the darkness. "And water and hot cocoa. Had to keep them hydrated."

"So you built your daughter a castle for Christmas?"

He rubbed her shoulders. It was pretty cold just standing there, but he didn't want to show her the inside just yet. They still had a few more minutes and this story would probably go over better looking at it from the outside anyhow. "She'd always wanted a tree house. The loft is obviously not built for that and no matter how many forts we built in the living room, that desire for a tree house remained. I looked into doing it in the Hamptons, but zoning restrictions kept that from happening. So I made it a Christmas present. Got locals involved. It was a great experience."

"Did Alexis get to have any influence on what it looked like..."

He laughed, his mouth next to her ear. "She was the one who convinced me to _**not**_ have it be reachable only by helicopter."

Kate turned to see his face, visible as her eyes had probably long become adjusted to the dark. His boyish grin widened at the incredulous look on her face.

"She, the then six year old-I presented her with the idea and had it built before we returned the following year-reminded me that I wouldn't be able to get to her as quickly if it were only reachable via helicopter. She'd picked this spot before lunch the next day. And she was right. It was perfect. Is perfect." He shrugged. Not long now.

Castle grabbed her hand and tugged her across the little bridge, stopping just before opening the door, "Would you mind putting the blindfold back on for a minute? I just don't want you to get distracted by the inside just yet. I'll let you explore later, I promise."

"Awful lot promises I hear coming from that mouth, Mr. Castle." Her smile reached her eyes. Set them sparkling in the dark air. That was one of his favorite smiles.

"I'm good for them. All of them." He held up the blindfold and she turned so that he could place it back over her eyes and secure it in place.

* * *

><p>And just like that she couldn't see once more. She turned back around slowly, his hand at her elbow, and reached for his face. He came willingly enough and met her mouth in a quick but sensual kiss.<p>

"Lead on O Keeper of Promises."

Kate felt him push her a little and stop as he unlocked and then pushed the door open. The first thing she noticed was that there was heat coming from the inside of the tree house. The second thing she noticed was the fact that her boots weren't hitting a hard floor. "Castle?"

She heard him chuckle behind her as he guided her forward a bit more. "She was the only kid who had a tree house with central heating and carpet. Step up."

She stepped up and found herself on a short ladder. With Castle at her back she climbed the seven steps until she felt a flat surface in front of her. She moved her hand around and discovered that it was a kind of landing so she climbed up and sat on her haunches until Castle had climbed up behind her. His fingers pulled the blindfold off and he directed her face gently with his hand until she was staring at the wall.

"Ready?" He sounded excited. Even for his usual excited self.

"Ready."

Castle reached up and yanked a cord that hung from the ceiling. The thick curtains covering the wall jerked back and revealed a view that took her breath away. The sun was just breaking over the tree tops, the sky a rainbow of color reflected off of the few scattered clouds.

Her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Oh! Castle, it's beautiful." Great Kate. Drop the sensual and just act like a little girl. That will certainly turn him on. "I mean-"

He chuckled beside her. "I know what you mean. The first time I saw that I cried. Literally, I cried. Alexis was nine. We'd spent a week staying trying to time it just right and finally got it on the eighth morning. She was so concerned about me that it took me ten minutes and a strawberry pancake breakfast to convince her that I was actually _happy._ Of course now she likes to tease me about it, but I think that's fair so long as I didn't traumatize her."

"Pancake breakfast huh?"

"With strawberries."

"Whipped cream?"

"Alexis didn't get any, but if you're good..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Rick Castle, you _know_ I'm good."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Whipped cream it is. And if you're lucky, you may even get some on your pancakes."

* * *

><p>When he'd had the tree house built for Alexis to use as a mini getaway he never considered that she might one day return the favor. Even when they'd been planning this year's Christmas vacation it hadn't occurred to him to even ask—although to be fair he hadn't been one hundred percent certain that Kate would agree to join them. They'd been getting closer, sure, but Beckett seemed to move at a pace all her own and he hadn't wanted to assume (bar sharing a bed) that she was ready for more just yet.<p>

Alexis must have sensed that too, but was willing to give him the tools to push-just a little bit, if needed-in privacy. She'd been the one to bring it up to him:

_November 30: _

"_Dad, do you think she was serious?"_

_Castle looked up from the dish he was toweling dry to regard his daughter. "Who? With what?"_

_Alexis shook her head, smiling. "Detective Beckett. About seeing our Christmas traditions...she seemed a little more comfortable with us at dinner and I was wondering..." _

_His beautiful daughter. His fantastically brilliant beautiful daughter. _

_The grin that spread across his face seemed to relieve her of any fear or trepidation she'd been harboring over asking that question. The slump came out of her shoulders and the grin caught on her own mouth seeming to encourage her to keep talking._

"_I mean, you were going to invite her along, right? I was just thinking that if you get out there and need privacy or something...I could make sure the tree house is...I mean...what do think?"_

He'd agreed, of course. It had been a little weird having that kind of talk with his still teenage daughter, but her thoughtfulness was touching. So he'd taken her up on her offer, not knowing whether or not he'd have a use for it as there was no way to predict where things would stand with Kate or even if she'd agree to come along.

And then she had.

And they'd been making progress. Great strides that he still wasn't sure were real or dreamed. When they'd arrived at the cabin on that first day he'd given Alexis a look. A hopeful look. And she'd understood right away. She would prepare the tree house as discussed and if things looked good... Well, he'd stocked the perishables himself once he was pretty sure he could get Kate out here. But Alexis had done a really good job of making sure the place was clean. Having the heat running so it wouldn't need time to warm up. The décor was different than it had been when she was a child, but she had redecorated a few times as she'd gotten older. This particular look was new to him though. More grown up. Actually, it kind of reminded him of Kate's taste a little bit.

Huh.

"I have never been in, let alone seen, a tree house with its own bathroom." Kate came waltzing back into the main room and settled on one of the overlarge floor pillows next to him. "This place is amazing. I can only imagine what it must have felt like to a seven year old. Seriously Castle, major cool points on this one."

He had to smile. She had just given him cool points.

"To be honest it's gone through several decorative revisions over the years, but the construction has always been the same. I just didn't want her to be out here—or me to be out here visiting her—and not have a bathroom if needed."

"And the working kitchenette doesn't hurt either."

"No, in fact it has worked in my favor at least twice now." He smirked and raised a forkful of pancakes. Shoved them into his mouth purposefully getting whipped cream all over his chin.

Kate leaned forward and licked her lips. "You ah..."

Oh yeah. She was going to get it off for him.

Her fork made its way to his chin and she scraped the fluffy cream off before licking it off of the metal tines.

"So. Not. Fair." He crossed his arms and pouted. "I set you up. That was perfect."

"I know you did. See what trying to force my hand does? It forced _my_ _hand_."

He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to make her squirm. "Don't mess with me Kate Beckett."

Her glare was more convincing. "Don't give it if you can't take it." She took another bite and a small tuft of whipped cream landed at the corner of her mouth. Before she realized it he leaned forward, tongue darting forth to clean it away.

"I'll take it." He grinned.

"Yes, you will." She grinned back. "But only because I give it."

"You do?" He was on his hands and knees before her, their little breakfast picnic on the floor forgotten.

She leaned forward just barely, noses brushing, and licked her lips, tongue grazing his. "I do."

* * *

><p>He wasn't trying hard enough.<p>

No. That wasn't right.

He was definitely trying if the fact that she was standing in the bathroom of a giant castle shaped tree house was any indication. A freakin' tree house. With running water.

Hell, he was trying too hard.

She finished washing her hands and picked up the nearly too soft hand towel to dry them. She'd left him in what was essentially the living room area of the tree house. They'd snuggled a while up in the tower before finally climbing down to see about breakfast. When she'd excused herself he had been setting out plates filled with pancakes and strawberries.

"I have never been in, let alone seen, a tree house with its own bathroom." She went back out into the main room and eased down onto one of the overlarge floor pillows next to Castle. "This place is amazing. I can only imagine what it must have felt like to a seven year old. Seriously Castle, major cool points on this one."

His smile was worth it. Yes, she had just given him cool points.

"To be honest it's gone through several decorative revisions over the years, but the construction has always been the same. I just didn't want her to be out here—or me to be out here visiting her—and not have a bathroom if needed." He was so cute. Protective. A good daddy.

Daddy?

Whoa Kate, slow down.

"And the working kitchenette doesn't hurt either."

That was certainly true and warranted another smile. "No, in fact it has worked in my favor at least twice now." He smirked and lifted a forkful of pancakes to his mouth purposefully getting whipped cream all over his chin. So transparent.

Kate leaned forward and licked her lips. "You ah..."

His eyes grew dark as she leaned closer. Hers probably a mirror of his.

Her fork made its way to his chin scrapping lightly against his jaw, her tongue along her bottom lip, as she drew it across his light scruff scooping the fluffy cream off before licking it slowly off of the metal tines.

"So. Not. Fair." He crossed his arms and pouted. Perfect. "I set you up. That was perfect."

Yeah he did. "I know you did. See what trying to force my hand does? It forced _my_ _hand_."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't mess with me Kate Beckett."

She leveled him with her best detective glare. "Don't give it if you can't take it." Took another bite of her pancakes. Before she realized it he leaned forward, his tongue darting forth towards the corner of her mouth licking gently.

"I'll take it." He grinned.

"Yes, you will." She grinned back. Time to give him permission, though he really already had it didn't he? "But only because I give it."

"You do?" He was on his hands and knees before her, his hair falling across his forehead. Utterly adorable.

She leaned forward just barely until their noses brushed, and licked her lips, tongue grazing his. "I do."

* * *

><p>"So Alexis just up and said to you one day, 'Gee Dad, if you ever feel like playing house with Beckett you can feel free to use mine?'"<p>

The sun coming in through the window spilled across their bodies warming exposed skin as they lay stretched out on the floor. His head was propped against her stomach, rising and falling with each breath that she took. One of her hands twined in and out of his hair, pulling locks, twisting and combing alternately. Her other hand was trapped in his as he tasted each fingertip. Licked along the lengths and kissed each knuckle.

Her skin was so soft.

"Not exactly. It was more along the lines of 'If you are somehow able to convince Detective Beckett to join us and you find yourself in need of more privacy than the cabin allows, I can make sure the tree house is in order.' My daughter is quite generous."

"She really is." Kate's voice was tinged in a kind of sad longing that caused him to pause in his adoration of her right hand and angle his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He hoped his voice didn't sound as desperate and vulnerable to her as it did to his ears.

Her eyes surprised him. Laid bare before him and glistening in the morning sunlight, she stole his breath again. Over and over. Had done so more times than he could count, really, and it always caught him by surprise.

This was a look yet uncatalogued. He'd seen mere peeks at something similar cross her face since they'd been on vacation—never before—but to see it in its purest form...

"Kate?" Her name barely tumbled past his lips a whisper.

But she didn't respond. At least, she didn't respond vocally. Instead the hand he'd been worshiping curled around his chin and slid down to his shoulder tugging until he had rolled over to his stomach. She rolled onto her side so that they were face to face. Forehead to forehead.

Breathing the same air.

It was all hers anyway.

Her answer, he supposed, was that nothing was wrong. Her tongue languidly slipped past her lips, moistening them along the way, to skim along his. Her lips followed and it was all he could do to remember how they'd gotten here.

He pulled away reluctantly. Gently. "Kate?" A gentle prodding.

"Truth?" How she'd gone from sad to breathless was beyond him. No..it really wasn't.

"Truth."

"You are such a good father to your daughter. I guess it just surprises me sometimes when the thought jumps out from nowhere and I'm reminded of what a good man you are. The kind of daddy you were and are and will be."

Wait. _Will be?_

* * *

><p>And great. She's gone an stuck her foot in her mouth.<p>

_Will be?_

Maybe he'd think she meant to Alexis as she continued to grow up. Judging the shocked and then awed look the crossed his face before he was able to school his features to look nonchalant, that wasn't what he'd thought.

"Alexis has a good dad." She paused, trying to convey her thoughts without saying them. Sometimes he was good at that. He was certainly staring at her hard enough to be able to pick up on it.

They hadn't talked about children yet. They hadn't really talked marriage. They weren't at that stage yet. He knew it. She knew it. But they were getting closer to it with each day.

* * *

><p>They'd been laying in silence for a while. Content to just be. Be in the presence of one another. No agenda. No stress, when Kate suddenly shot up off of the floor startling him. "What! What was that? Can't a guy get some warning?"<p>

She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Alexis is taking me into the village today. I almost forgot. You're a very good distraction."

It was true. He was, if nothing else, a GREAT distraction. Still... "And you needed to give me a heart attack to let me know?"

She bent and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry Castle, but I need to go back and shower and change clothes. But we can definitely come back out here later if you want."

Oh. He wanted.

He definitely wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey everyone. I didn't want to tie up the beginning of the chapter with an author's note. ;-)  
>First off, thank you everyone for your kind words. My grandfather is at peace and no longer in pain. I really appreciate the support. I'm going to try to update soonish, but am going out of town and then my brother is getting married and I may find that I have less time than I would like to sit down and write over the next couple of weeks. I will do what I can, but please know that I am going to see this story through to the end. It still has a ways to go if you can be patient with me.<p>

Thank you all so much.

Please review if you will.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, sections in italics are flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>A bath really would have taken too long.<p>

But her muscles would have appreciated it greatly.

It would have taken too long.

And it would have had her thinking.

More.

About...things.

And she just wasn't sure she was in the right mind to be doing such heavy thinking at the moment.

The ride into the village with Alexis had been pleasant. The younger Castle, having been excited to show off a bit as she pointed out the different shops along the main road. They'd chatted about this and that, mostly Alexis told a few stories from years past. When they'd arrived in town, Kate knew of one store that she needed to stop by and figured she'd figure out the rest along the way. As soon as she'd sorted out what it was that she wanted to do. Alexis didn't question her, simply saying with a smile that she, too, had a few errands to run and that she'd meet Kate back at the truck in a couple of hours. No rush.

And Kate felt lucky.

Incredibly lucky. This girl was amazing and Kate would be more than happy to have her be a permanent fixture in her life...and that was a little bit scary. Surely they weren't at that point yet.

Were they?

The little bell above the door to the bakery was enough to draw Kate out of her thoughts for the time being.

While the little store appeared to be vacant, the smells coming from the back told her otherwise. After a moment or two a short elderly lady shuffled her way out to the front, eyes sparkling.

"Um. Hi. Luci? I don't know if you remember me..."

"Don't be silly, child. Of course I remember you, Kate. Hard not to remember the woman who put such a smile on our Richard's face." Her face displayed genuine joy and...was that gratitude?

Kate felt the blush rush to her cheeks. "Yes, um. Well, I'm sure all of the women he's brought around made him smile at the time."

Luci's smile contorted into confusion almost immediately. "Other women? Brought around?"

"His previous wives...maybe a girlfriend or two?" Kate stammered. Surely this kindly old lady would remember something of the other women of Castle's varied romances.

She wasn't daft.

She knew all too well that he had a past. It might be to her benefit to learn something of his past if there were to be a future for them.

Bewilderment.

That was the only word that could describe the older woman's expression. Utter bewilderment. Luci shook her head as if to clear it and waved a dismissive hand in Kate's direction. "Child, I've known Rick since before he built his place up here. Back when he was scouting out a place to build. The only women, or people for that matter, that I've ever seen or heard about are his somewhat eccentric mother and that lovely daughter of his. That is, until this year. You, my dear, are most certainly _**not**_ a novelty. You must be someone very special."

Kate's fingers itched to be touching something. To be doing...something. Anything that would possibly lend itself to keeping her thoughts from jumping back on the track that she'd only just been able to vacate.

"You mentioned at the Karaoke event that you own the _café?"_

If possible, Lucianne's smile brightened. She seemed to recognize Kate's need for movement. "Just through here, dear. May I offer you a coffee?" Kate smiled. Yes. Coffee. That would be good.

"Please."

* * *

><p>This generous, kindly old lady reminded Kate of someone.<p>

_Who?_

She fingered the handcrafted coffee mug in front of her. Lifted it to sit just below her nostrils. Inhaled deeply.

Sometimes it scared her just how comforting a good cup of coffee could make her feel. So good. So comfortable. The only thing that would make her melt completely would be if she had Castle's arms wrapped around her right now. The way his fingers...

"I'm sorry," she interrupted Luci mid sentence, "Would you mind repeating that?" Not appropriate to be fantasizing about her...boyfriend...partner while conversing with one of the nicest old ladies she'd ever met.

Luci met her daze with an understanding smile. "I was commenting on the change in our Rick this year, he seems happier than I've seen him in years."

"I'm sure being on vacation is good for him. Being here with his daughter..." Kate found herself pulling excuses out of the air to deflect any wayward attention that was being tossed her way. "Being away from the every day grind probably helps. And this fresh air, so much better than in the city..." Right Kate. Because his job is so demanding. Because he isn't an overgrown child much of the time. Because because because. Her excuses were falling flat and she knew it. It sounded lame to her own ears never mind what this still smiling woman might think.

And then it hit her.

Square in the chest.

This woman reminded her of Castle somehow. Not in a 'they look so alike and have the same mannerisms, they must be related' way. It was more of a 'he must have spent a lot of time with this woman and really looked up to her and absorbed some of her disposition' way. Wow. No wonder she'd liked this lady from the get go.

Luci wiped her own mouth thoughtfully and placed another cookie in front of Kate. "Yes," she agreed, "But those things are true every time he's come up here aren't they?"

Kate chewed and swallowed the bite of insanely delicious cookie before offering her last useless excuse. "But it's Christmas. Does that not usually make him happy?"

The older woman waved her hand dismissively as she took their dirty dishes back behind the counter, "Of course it does! I wasn't trying to imply that he's a downer or depressed on his vacations. He has, since forever it feels like, always brought a light to our little village during the Christmas season. His joyfulness spreads like a cleansing fire throughout any who cross his path. A healing balm to those who tend to get downhearted this time of year. But forgive me, here I am rambling on... I suppose what I was trying to say was that it seems to me that you bring something that had otherwise been unknown to have been missing to the mix. A calming balance if you will. But for the most part," She rejoined Kate at the small table in front of large picture windows that looked out onto the main road, "I can now see where his joy comes from. It's a different kind of joy—just as there are different kinds of love. He has always been filled with the joy of the Christmas season, with the joy of watching his daughter grow up, but this year...the light in his eyes sparkled with something that burns much deeper." Her own dark eyes sparkled as she brushed invisible crumbs from her apron. "Now then, what can I help you with my dear? I'm sure you didn't just come to see me on a whim, eh?"

"No you're right I didn't. I have a little problem..."

* * *

><p>"She didn't tell you what she was doing?"<p>

He wasn't worried.

Not really.

Though, the pacing probably didn't do anything to erase the concerned look off of his mother's face. He spun on his heel once more to begin the trek across the kitchen for what was probably the 87th time.

"Darling, she has Alexis with her. Whatever she's up to or not up to..." she waved her hands dramatically in front of her, "I'm sure everything is just fine."

"Oh yes. Peachy," he groused as he fell into a chair and rested his forehead against the cool wood surface of the table. "What am I supposed to do while she's gone?"

His mother's face went from concerned to thoroughly entertained in two seconds flat. "What are you supposed to do? Richard you've been coming up here for how many years without her? And you don't know what to do?"

Castle rubbed his hands over his face and spoke to the table, "It's different. She's—everything is different."

A calming hand to his shoulder brought his head up and his eyes opened. He didn't remember closing them. "Yes. A much better different," she agreed. "Why don't you...I don't know...spruce the place up a bit while they're gone...like when Alexis was little?"

His eyes brightened. "That's a great idea! How long have they been gone? How long do you think it'll take them to get back? Did Alexis take her phone with her?"

Martha's laughter filled the room: joyful and pleased. "They left about thirty minutes ago. They still have to get to the village, run their errands—no don't bother asking I wasn't given specifics—and then drive back. I was told they would be home by dinner."

He clapped his hands together victoriously before he was off pacing again; at first—scheming-and then digging through closets and junk drawers."Perfect! I need my—do you know where—when was the last time we used—"

* * *

><p>"No Dad, I'm absolutely certain that that won't be a problem." Paprika...paprika...ah there it was. Paprika. Alexis checked the item off of the list handed her by a nervous but excited looking Kate.<p>

__She'd left her alone for an hour and a half. Not quite the agreed upon 'couple' of hours, but close to. Luci had Kate looking relaxed and at home as she no doubt regaled her with tales of the village and, most probably, of her father in said village. When the little bell above the door announced her entry Alexis had wince but continued moving forward towards the two ladies that had, in their own ways, become such important parts of her life. __

_"_I know I'm early," she started explaining her arrival, "I just finished up early and was wondering if there was anything you might need?" Her voice sounded funny to her as the pitch rose in question. Like she was trying to do something to make Kate like her more. It was silly. Illogical even. Kate had not once made Alexis feel unwanted or anything of the sort. __

__The detective's eyes sparkled. "Actually, Alexis, there is something you could help me with." She'd turned to Lucy and gathered the old woman up in what had appeared to Alexis to be a bear hug (as Kate was nearly as tall as her father and Luci...not so much). "Thank you Luci. For everything." __

__Luci smiled her grandmotherly smile at the both of them before addressing Kate directly, "Any time my dear, just remember that nothing else matters." __

__Kate had smiled even wider. "Nothing else matters. Thank you." She had proceeded to steer a bewildered Alexis back out the door and onto the street. "I need to make a stop at the butcher's...and then do a bit of grocery shopping. Would you mind getting a head start on some of these items? I know you probably have everything well stocked at the cabin, but I'd like to do this all...myself. Does that ____make sense?" __

__All from scratch. "You're making something? Like a cake?" Alexis wondered aloud. __

_"_More like...a meal. Sorry but the rest has to be a surprise. You get to see some of the ingredients, but this is important. Is that alright?" She looked unsure. Excited, but not entirely sure. So Alexis smiled and snatched the short list from the detective's hand. __

__She wanted to cook a meal for her dad? For her grandmother? For her? "That sounds great. I'll round up some...well I'll start gathering these things for you. See you in...half an hour?"__

_Kate nodded and they took off in different directions each with her mission in mind._

"No, I'm not sure what she's up to but it shouldn't be a problem to hold off coming back for another hour or two." Alexis tossed another spice into her basket and surveyed the list in her hand once more.

All items crossed off.

Time to go find Kate.

Perfect.

"Listen Dad, I've got to go. I can give you a couple of hours but we'll be back before dinner ok? Ok. Love you too. Bye."

* * *

><p>"Bye Sweetie." He pocketed the phone and continued digging through the closet.<p>

"Well?" Martha approached from behind.

Castle turned to his mother, hair disheveled, extension cords over each shoulder, hammer in one hand and staple gun in the other. A grin spread over his face. "We're good to go. I've got to- will you get the..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Have you ever been hit by a wave of depression? Yeah...

Sorry.

If anyone is still with me, thank you. I can't promise a time table, but I **will **see this story through to the end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>"You thought I forgot, didn't you?"<p>

"Wha- I...I didn't say anything of the sort. Nothing."

"Exactly. You didn't say anything. No encouragement. No I'm-trying-to-be-stealthy-but-I'm-so-not reminders. Nothing. You thought I forgot."

He really hadn't forgotten. Had prepared for this year even. True there was some scrambling last minute and even a little extra gathering/ordering of supplies once they'd arrived.

He was prepared. He just hoped she would be too.

"Honestly Richard, it hadn't crossed my mind. Though, you have been somewhat distracted lately...Kate actually agreeing to come..." The matriarch's hand continued to make small circles in the air above her head despite the strands of lights currently draped over her arm and dangling to the ground. "I hope you were able to adjust accordingly?"

He took a length of lights and draped them around the nails near his head, still there from years of use. It had been a good idea to go with the galvanized ring shanks. These suckers really held up. "I knew she would come," he grumbled as he continued stringing.

He hadn't known. How could he? Kate Beckett was like a wild stallion that couldn't be tamed. She was a wave on the ocean, coming and going as she pleased. Like a cowlick that couldn't be tamped down...no. She was a fierce tigress.

Yeah, he hadn't known. But he had hoped.

"You couldn't have known. Darling, if there's one thing I know about that girl it's that Kate Beckett thinks for herself."

"Exactly," he agreed. "But I knew," he insisted. It was fun to get Kate all riled up, but it would always be fun to get the first woman in his life flustered and he'd had decades of practicing it. "Trust me Mother, I have everything," the step ladder wobbled a bit as he reached several inches above his head, "under," his left hand shot out but found no purchase and he overcompensated leaning to the right , "control."

He smiled up at her from the ground and held up his hands, fingers still clutching the nails, to show her that he hadn't injured himself past what would most certainly end up a bruised backside. He stood, carefully, and brushed a hand along the back of his seat before climbing back up the ladder and continuing to drape lighted strands from nails long embedded in the trees.

* * *

><p>"I didn't forget."<p>

Much to her surprise, it hadn't been very hard for Alexis to talk Kate into stopping for lunch. Her Dad had asked her to stall for a bit and lunch had seemed a perfectly natural avenue for doing just that. Kate yielded to Alexis when it came to picking a place to eat (not that there were many places to choose from) and they ended up back at Luci's _café_ for soup and sandwiches.

Alexis stirred her creamy tomato basil and inhaled deeply. "Mmm. Luci really knows how to make a good soup." Innocent enough start to a conversation. Not that there was anything to be nervous about. Alexis really had no idea what her father was up to, nor did she fear Kate as she once might have. After their talk and her observations with Kate and her dad, Alexis was finally feeling safe. Like she was able to let go a little and be comfortable around the detective. Just. Be.

Like a family.

Kate smiled around her spoon and swallowed the thick and creamy concoction. "She sure does. Do you have a favorite?" she asked, glancing at her own Harlequin soup, pondering the deep green of the broccoli soup and the warm orange of the butternut squash. Mmm this stuff was so good. For real home made. Incredible.

Huh.

Two very different sides to an extraordinary meal. Each beautiful and delicious in its own right, but together...even better. The blending of two soups. Kind of like the blending of Castle's family and her own individual self to that family. This would make an excellent engagement party dish.

Engagement party? Whoa Kate. Slow down.

Lunch.

It's just lunch.

She lifted her chin toward the large chalkboard wall that boasted at least 20 varieties of soup (though only five were available on a rotating daily basis).

"Mhmm," Alexis hummed and nodded, thinking. She indicated the list with a wave of her hand, a gesture Kate had noticed the girl's grandmother use somewhat frequently. "Everything is really good. But I personally think that the Chicken Corn Chowder is excellent. Though the Five Alarm Chili is exceptional too...that's Dad's favorite..." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, licked her lip. "At least... he always makes sure he gets a bowl of it while we're up here every year." She shrugged and stirred her soup, blowing in vain attempt to cool it off faster.

Kate tore a piece of crust off of her incredibly delicious grilled cheddar on sourdough and dragged it through her soup. "Your dad likes things spicy?" She popped it in her mouth and groaned. This was seriously good food. She hadn't realized how hungry she'd been until Alexis suggested that they stop for lunch before returning to the cabin. Luci's was an excellent choice. Though the only other places she'd noticed were the semi-fancy restaurant attached to the butcher's shop, and the small hot dog stand by the hardware store. Luci's was the coziest by far.

"He likes Five Alarm Chili...He says he can handle it, but he nearly always has tears in his eyes by the time he finishes a bowl." She laughed. "It's become his thing. He has to have it at least once before we head back to the city. A few years ago I went through a cross-stitching phase. I gave him an embroidered handkerchief that said 'Five Alarm Relief" and had a little fire truck on it as a gag gift. I'm pretty sure he brings it with him whenever he eats here."

Kate smiled warmly. "Actually that sounds familiar. I'd bet it's safe to say that he uses that hankie more often than just as Five Alarm Relief." She was certain that she'd seen the firetruck emblazoned handkerchief make appearances at Remy's, whilst eating takeout at the precinct, she was pretty sure she'd even seen it at her apartment a time or two. Hadn't thought anything of it. But this...This little outing had turned out to be better than anticipated in a number of ways. For all of them, Kate supposed.

Castle had long ago scaled the walls she'd built up around herself, but the writer's little girl was eking out her own little space in the detective's heart and it wasn't feeling as scary as she had previously imagined.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very late. The time was only half past five, but darkness had crept over the village as if it were the dead of night. Alexis piloted the truck on the road back towards MARC. All of the day's purchases were secured tightly and covered with a tarp in the back, barely jostling as they made their way up the unlit road.<p>

Until suddenly it wasn't so unlit.

Kate rubbed her eyes and blinked furiously a few time to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Sure enough there was a lit snowman waving at them on the side of the road. She turned to Alexis for an explanation, but the girl was smiling and continuing to guide them up the not quite so dark as expected mountain. Fiery icicles hung glistening above their heads to either side, a Christmas moose with a red bow tie peeked out from behind a tree and Kate felt laughter bubble up and spill out as the winter wonderland continued to unfold before them.

Silly, unpredictable, wonderful man.

Alexis parked the car, not in the garage as Kate expected, rather in front of the cabin where they'd parked the first day here. What now appeared to be a candy cane garden. Magical.

"Please tell me that he didn't..."

Alexis laughed. "Don't worry. He does this every year. The only thing new about this particular situation is..."

"You," a rich baritone contributed from the darkness behind her.

Kate whirled around to find a grinning Castle leaning against the porch railing. She felt moisture in her eyes and swiped at them before abandoning Alexis and the truck and flinging herself into his waiting embrace. He tilted his head to press a gentle kiss to her lips. His finger traced her cheeks catching the tears she hadn't been able to keep from escaping.

"Please tell me these aren't sad tears. I simply couldn't bear it if I-" She silenced him with another kiss and hugged his neck tightly.

She framed his cheeks with her slim hands. "Silly man. Don't you recognize tears of joy when you see them?"

* * *

><p>"Silly man. Don't you recognize tears of joy when you see them?"<p>

Love.

He was so in love with this woman.

True this was all a part of their annual traditions, but he was nearly giddy when thought of what her reaction might when she saw it. She did not disappoint. In fact, he hadn't been quite sure what her reaction was initially. He'd seen the tear and immediately thought the worst. Which was stupid really. The magnanimous smile on her face should have been where he'd taken his clue. She tugged on his face and pulled away ever so slightly. "Hey. I love it." Kissed him again.

He moved to draw her inside, "There's hot cider waiting..." but she wrenched out of his grip and turned back to the truck. "I'm sorry, I've got to take care of some things and then..." She ran finger down his forehead, down his nose and chest, "I would love nothing more than to curl up with a nice..."

"I'm nice..." He'd play along.

"...hot..."

"I've been told that I'm hot." Flattering.

"...cup of cider." Tease.

"Cider?"

"And if there's an incredibly attractive benefactor waiting for me on the couch, I might be convinced to cuddle by the fire for a bit."

"NOBODY SIT ON THE COUCH! I NEED THE COUCH VACATED IMMEDIATELY." His voice boomed through the open door and Kate saw a flash of curly red hair streak from the general direction of the couch into the kitchen. Poor Martha. She hadn't meant for her to lose her comfy spot in the living room. Alexis appeared by Martha's side and took her grandmother's arm, pulling her towards the stairs. Martha turned and winked at Kate and the duo were gone before she could utter her thanks.

"Let me at least bring your things inside." He tried once again to usher her into the warmth of the cabin but she resisted still.

She stopped him with a hand to the chest. "No Castle. I appreciate your chivalry, but there are some things shouldn't see yet." At the look on his face she added, "and if you try to sneak a peek...well...just don't. You don't know what will or _won't _happen if you try to ruin my surprises."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Of course he would dream of it. Seemed all of his dream lately starred the one and only extraordinarily beautiful and all around otherwise phenomenal Katherine Beckett.

Oh he would dream.

"You may dream. Just don't ruin it ok?"

May. "You are so hot."

She pecked his nose. "Go warm up my spot. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Oh yes. He would dream the best of dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>Kate made her way past the squeaky board without a sound. The clock had read 3:28 and she really didn't want to interrupt anyone else's sleep. Though she had been more than a little tempted to rouse Castle, if only for a midnight make out session. But then he would have been up for a while longer and she wasn't sure her body could handle another couple of- anyway she couldn't sleep and figured some reflective thinking time curled up in front of the large living room fire might help quiet her mind. Castle had lit the fire in their bedroom, but having him so close...listening to the steady in and out of his breathing...watching his face as it was utterly at peace...suffice it to say her mind had neither slowed nor quieted. If anything it insisted on projecting into the future. A future that she could see herself in; one that she was astonished to realize was not only possible but probable, but also a future that she was terrified of screwing up.<p>

Were things moving too fast?

"Kate, darling. What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

Kate stilled at the top of the steps leading down into the living room. "Martha! I'm sorry I didn't think anyone else would be up." She was tempted to just creep back into bed with Castle but curiosity made her ask, "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

The matriarch lifted a mug from her lap and shrugged. "Richard may think that I sleep like the dead, but I have my fair share of sleepless nights."

Her words made Kate pause. She lifted an eyebrow "Nothing too serious I hope?"

"No, no dear. I simply find myself pondering the great mysteries of life."

Ah. Perhaps she should have gone back to bed.

:What about you darling? What has you awake when you should be, I assume, quite comfortable and content?" Her smile was warm and inviting and Kate found herself stepping into the living room and settling on the other end of the couch.

How much truth to tell... "Um...similar lines of thinking I guess. Much pondering."

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to think that. I usually end up thinking about silly things that don't really matter. Such as: Why is it that being 'normal' is something that people strive for, yet being 'average' has a negative connotation? Normal and average. Ha! Same thing." She reached over and patted Kate's hands as they lay folded in her lap. "But I guess that doesn't really matter as I most certainly fall into neither of those categories! Ah, well, would you like something to drink? Keep an old woman company for a little while?"

Dear Martha. Kate wondered again, for what would most certainly not be the last time, what she had done to deserve a place in this most special of families.

"What are we drinking tonight?" She leaned forward and tried to peek into the cup that Martha was holding loosely in her right hand, but the other woman stood and made her way to the kitchen.

"The mulled wine isn't mulled yet, and I will concede that 3:30 in the morning is too early to imbibe...and the tea kettle would make to much noise so that ruled out tea...I made some virgin cocoa."

"Mmm. Sounds perfect."

Martha prepared two mugs complete with whipped cream and chocolate curls and they returned to the living room to sit in front of the fire. Kate sipped at her cocoa, unsure of where this conversation might go, but eager to get to know the woman who had raised the man she had fallen for so quickly.

_That's right_, Kate told herself, _I'm done. Finished. He's absolutely ruined me for anyone else._

"I recognize that smile...tell me, what could possibly be torturing your thoughts when you've obviously got it bad for my son?"

Hm. The woman had no filter. Straight to the heart of things it seemed then. Kate stalled with another sip of cocoa, but was cut off before she'd even formed a response.

"Oh! I guess I've answered my own question." Martha clasped Kate's free hand and held it a moment until she looked her in the eye. "He loves you, you know."

She nodded in the affirmative. "I do. And I-"

"He's not smothering you is he? I can have a talk with him if you'd like. That boy does like to rush good things. I've told him time and time again-"

Kate shook her head, "No! No. He isn't rushing anything. He's been...quite patient with me, actually."

"Ah. I see." She dropped Kate's hand and scratched her nose. "Are we? Smothering you? Please don't let us run you off. Richard would never forgive-"

Kate laughed and held up a hand to stop the woman from going on. "Martha! NO! You have all been absolutely wonderful. That's not the problem."

"So there is a problem then?"

Shoot. Castle was right. She really did have Jedi mind tricks. She tried backpedaling. "I didn't- No, there's-"

"Don't worry," Martha soothed. "This is new territory." She leveled a look on the younger woman.

"For both of you."

"But-"

"No. No. Trust me darling, I know my son. I've seen him 'in relationships' if you could even call them that. This is quite different."

Kate felt flushed. She could blame the cocoa. She could blame the fire. What was it about this family that could set her blood running hot? But again, she was saved before she could dwell on it for long.

"Now about all of those...packages you brought in with you from the village...I'm guessing you'll need a certain male to be out from underfoot for some time...tomorrow shall we say? Oh! Later today I suppose," she said on a laugh.

Kate smiled a shy smile. "That would be...is that asking too much? If you already have dinner planned please don't let me get in the way of anything..."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's my turn to make dinner and I certainly don't mind putting it off." She stage whispered, "And I'm sure Richard and Alexis won't mind either."

Kate laughed at that. She had experienced few meals for which Martha had been responsible and most of those had been takeout.

"Darling, every woman should have one or two meals that she can make exceptionally well. In my case Bourbon Chili is the only thing that I make and it happens to be exceptional! It can also wait another day or two. Preparation is not very hard as the good ole' crock pot does all of the hard lifting."

Kate finished her cocoa and put the mug down on the side table. "Martha I'm sure you make more than one thing well," she argued.

"Oh no. It's true. But my best dishes come out of cartons and boxes! I can make a decent pancake, though it may be a tad overdone...but honestly, Richard started cooking here and there when he was a teenager. Apparently there is a limit to how much pizza a boy can tolerate." She smiled on a shrug.

"You raised a good man."

" He is that, I'll grant you, but I cannot take all of the credit. Mind you, I will take some of it, but he has done exceptionally well by himself."

"And Alexis changed him I'm sure?" Kate had seen the interaction between father and daughter. It was hard to miss. Plus the fact that Alexis was pretty much the best behaved kid (or not so much kid anymore) she'd ever met...they were good for each other. Rounded each other out.

"Alexis has changed him. Yes. But you are forgetting a major game changer in my son's life."

Kate thought about who else may have made a significant change in Castle's behavior. Surely not one of his ex-wives. Though, they may have played some part in his road to maturity.

"You. Ever since he met you he's become a different person. Even more so lately."

"Now tell her how I've acquired super powers because of her, Mother."

Both women's heads jerked up to find Castle, bed head and naked torso, pajama pants slung low on his hips, smirking at them from above.

* * *

><p>Castle jerked awake palm hitting the cool sheet beside him. He flung his arm out reaching for Kate only to swipe at empty space. No wonder he was cold. He'd become used to sleeping with her—next to her. His eyes went to the bathroom door seeking light but found none.<p>

Where had she gone?

How long had she been gone?

He glanced at the clock. 3:40. They'd finally given in to sleep around 1:00; both exhausted. Why then was she out of bed? Maybe he'd been too clingy. He grinned._ He_ hadn't been the clingy one last night. In fact, she hadn't wanted to let go of his-

Right. Find her first...daydream later. Or better make dreams reality.

He climbed out of bed taking care not to stub his poor toe again and pulled on his pajama bottoms. That would do. No one else likely to be up and Kate wouldn't care. That and he wasn't planning on being out of bed longer than necessary. Find Kate. Drag back to bed. Get warm again. Ready. Go.

He made his way to the bedroom door. Cracked open. She was out there all right. He pulled it open and stepped around the creaky board straining to hear anything. Huh. Low voices. Kate wasn't alone out here. He took a step or two closer but stayed out of sight.

"He loves you, you know."

So they _were_ talking about him. Interesting.

"I do. And I-"

Ha! She knew it! Although really she'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not know it. And Kate Beckett was most certainly NOT deaf, dumb, or blind. It wasn't like he'd kept his feelings for her a secret. But he had tried to tame things down a little. Keep to a pace she seemed comfortable with.

"He's not smothering you is he? I can have a talk with him if you'd like. That boy does like to rush good things. I've told him time and time again-"

Castle rolled his eyes. His mother could be such a drama queen sometimes, but maybe she was right. Maybe he shouldn't-

"No! No. He isn't rushing anything. He's been...quite patient with me, actually."

Yay. Win one for Castle the NOT SMOTHERER.

He was very glad to have learned this bit of information but listened as his mother continued with her questions: "Are we? Smothering you? Please don't let us run you off. Richard would never forgive-"

No. No he wouldn't. Not if they ran her off. Not true. He would, but damned if he wouldn't be angry with them for a while. His fleeting fears were assuaged when Kate's voice peaked a little.

"Martha! NO! You have all been absolutely wonderful. That's not the problem."

"So there is a problem then?"

Crap.

There was a problem.

She'd left him alone in bed because there was a problem. His poor sleep deprived writer's imagination couldn't handle that kind of information so early in the morning.

"I didn't- No, there's-"

Oh. Maybe not so bad after all?

"Don't worry, this is new territory." His mother paused. What he wouldn't give to see Kate's face right now.

"For both of you."

Wow. Very perceptive, Mother.

"But-"

"No. No. Trust me darling, I know my son. I've seen him 'in relationships' if you could even call them that. This is quite different."

This was true. He'd never felt this way in his entire life. It was a different kind of love. The closest he'd felt it was when Alexis was born. That strong kind of love that makes you certain that you would do anything for that other person. But different still because Alexis was his daughter and Kate was...Kate. The love of his life.

Wow.

Ok what were they saying? He'd kind of zoned out for a minute or two...something about food? Ah. His mother was talking about her cooking prowess...or rather, lack thereof.

"Darling, every woman should have one or two meals that she can make exceptionally well. In my case Bourbon Chili is the only thing that I make and it happens to be exceptional! It can also wait another day or two. Preparation is not very hard as the good ole' crock pot does all of the hard lifting."

This was very true. His mother could handle a crock pot fairly well, but the only thing that ever came out really well was her Bourbon Chili. He wondered at times if it was because she sampled certain ingredients as she 'made' it.

Kate was arguing with her, bless her heart. "Martha I'm sure you make more than one thing well."

He shook his head from his hiding place. No, Kate. She really doesn't.

"Oh no. It's true. But my best dishes come out of cartons and boxes! I can make a decent pancake, though it may be a tad overdone...but honestly, Richard started cooking here and there when he was a teenager. Apparently there is a limit to how much pizza a boy can tolerate."

True story. Pizza was good every now and again, but even a teenage boy had his limits.

"You raised a good man."

His heart flip flopped inside his chest.

"He is that, I'll grant you, but I cannot take all of the credit. Mind you, I will take some of it, but he has done exceptionally well by himself."

"And Alexis changed him I'm sure?"

She had. Kate knew that. He'd told her stories of how he'd had to make life altering decisions after Alexis had been born.

"Alexis has changed him. Yes. But you are forgetting a major game changer in my son's life."

Maybe he should intervene here.

His mother continued, "You. Ever since he met you he's become a different person. Even more so lately."

Time to interrupt this little heart to heart. His own heart was about to bust out and he really needed to drag Kate back to bed. Now.

"Now tell her how I've acquired super powers because of her, Mother."

Both of their heads whipped around startled to find him smirking at them._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It'll be a few days...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So."

"So." She drew her hand down his chest and back up again grazing his skin, scratching lightly with her nails. Somehow they'd found themselves back in bed after Castle's intrusion on her conversation with Martha. She still didn't know how much he had heard. It was just as well. Kate may very well have been opening up, but she wasn't sure just how transparent she was ready to be...with his family.

Or.

Just.

Be.

She pressed a kiss to his neck and snuggled closer, rubbing her nose across the stubble at his chin. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and she actually found herself turned on a little by the scruff. She loved him close shaved, but this was...just...different. She idly wondered if she could talk him into leaving it for a couple more days. or maybe she'd luck out because he was just being arm pulled her more tightly against him. Consciously or unconsciously she didn't know, but there wasn't really anywhere else for her to go. She was practically laying on top of him as it was. She adjusted her knee and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Kaaate," he groaned as he shifted slightly.

"Sorry." She wasn't sorry.

"Don't be sorry. Just...ah." He leaned down and kissed her head. "Don't be sorry."

They lay in silence for a few moments longer listening to the crackling fire. To each other's breathing. The creaks and groans of the cabin as the wood expanded and adjusted to temperature.

Maybe he'd drop it. Be content just laying here with her. She'd almost thought she'd gotten away with not having to talk about feelings when he nudged her head with his shoulder. His wordless encouragement to talk.

Kate wondered if he could be distracted if she just...moved...there. She settled once more and her free hand drew lightly up and down his arm. She pressed kisses to his chest, clavicle, throat, jaw. She skimmed his ear with the tip of her tongue and just as she was about to move in for the kill her world quaked as he chuckled but held her snug against him.

Startled she leaned back and stared.

"Ha! Kate Beckett, you aren't going to distract me so easily! Don't get me wrong, I'm all for...this-and then some, but I want to _talk _to you. What made you get out of bed? What were you and my mother talking about? And, though I really _really _like it, what are you so afraid of that you're trying to seduce me into forgetting? Which, by the way, is actually a really great tactic that under normal circumstances I highly advise."

"You're saying that you _want _me to seduce you?" She nuzzled his cheek. "To use my womanly wiles on you?"

"Yes!" he squeaked. Squeaked.

He rolled suddenly and covered her with his body. With sweet glorious contact that-

"_Any _time," he husked, "but tonight. I want to know you Kate. I want to know when something is wrong. I want to know when things are right...I need to know..."

had her pinned _and_ pining.

He was a dog with a bone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Any<em> time," he husked. God, what she did to him. "**But **tonight," he emphasized. This was important. It was important that she understand. "I want to know you Kate. I want to know when something is wrong. I want to know when things are right...I need... to know..."

She stilled her movements but, thankfully, didn't pull away. He squeezed her hip for encouragement.

Patience. This was one of those pivotal moments in a relationship. Where she would see that he was there for her just as much as she him.

Kate's released breath sounded like resignation. It pained him to believe that. He was about ready to tell her that she didn't have to share if she wasn't ready. Didn't want to. But her next breath sounded more like determination. Before he had his words formed (he'd promised no pressure, right?) the words were spilling past her lips.

"I was thinking. I couldn't _stop _thinking and I needed to...distance myself."

He waited.

This _was _important.

She turned suddenly, trapping his arm between the mattress and her shoulder. His body followed her body's movements effectively cocooning her back, but allowing her the privacy of not having to look at him when she spoke. His right arm hung uselessly at his side and he draped it lightly across her waist. It took everything in him to be patient and not tug her backwards into him. To squeeze any lingering emotional distress from her bones.

Right. Patience.

Was she ashamed? Embarrassed? About what? She started shaking. God, he couldn't look at her. Couldn't bear to think he'd somehow been responsible for making her cry.

"Not- No, Castle...I-"

Wait.

Castle leaned over her to see her face. She was laughing? What was going on?

"First, I'm not running so get a grip." He let go of his initial inhibitions and pulled her tightly back against him and grinned to himself. Proud at how well she knew him.

"You left the bed," he prompted. Couldn't help it. He still needed the story.

"I left the bed," she agreed. "And I left you. But I didn't _leave _you. I don't know how much of my little chat with your mom you actually heard, but if this is how you're reacting—maybe it wasn't enough."

"I heard...uh. Actually I heard you arguing with my mother about her cooking. You do know that that was...stupid. That was really stupid, Kate. The woman can't cook."

She turned in his arms ad slapped his chest playfully admonishment. "Do you want to know what you didn't hear?"

Yes.

He held his breath. Please. Yes. "Yes."

"I never had the conversation that your mom wanted to have with me. You know how sometimes you start talking and things start to go one way when you'd intended them to go another? The you wait for the opportunity to steer things back the other way but it never comes." She paused and pressed her nose into his neck. He gave her a quick and hopefully nonthreatening squeeze.

"Your mom wanted to know why I was up and not doing things to and with you. Things that, by the way, your mother really shouldn't be thinking about. Point is, we never got there." She fiddled with the sheet. Classic Kate stall tactic.

"What made you get up Kate?"

"I needed to get away from you. You had just fallen asleep and were so ad—I just wanted to run my hands over...FEELINGS." She growled. Growled. "There were lots of...feelings and I..."

Wow. She was really flustered.

"Two more minutes and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from jumping you."

O...K... didn't expect that. And suddenly he didn't want to talk anymore.

"And I got scared. I don't want to screw this up. This vacation, Castle, this has been like a fairy tale I will never be able to make it up to you..."

Spooning. Two seconds ago he had been spooning Kate freakin' Beckett. Now they were, what, cuddling? And she chose _now_ to have a meltdown?

"I can't stop thinking. Two possibilities are in front of me...and what if-"

"Don't play the 'what if' game Kate. It isn't worth the worry. It's a waste of time. Plus things are always changing. Thwarting paths, like you said. We're in this together Kate."

"I know. I know that. I was just—I've never moved this fast before and-"

"Now, you can admit that you're wrong?"

She covered his mouth with two fingers. "I can admit that you're wrong. Shut up would you?"

Eyes wide, he nodded twice. She dragged her fingers over his bottom lip and down his chin, neck and chest, coming to a stop just over his heart where she poked him and smirked. "_Aaaand_, it feels **_right_**. I needed to get away from you to give my mind the opportunity to have unbiased thinking time. That didn't happen, but you should know that I'm pretty much ruined for unbiased when it comes to you." And she kissed him.

But he needed to say one more thing before they moved on from this heart to heart. "Also, this? This whole fairy tale vacation thing? No payback. You...I will never stop owing you."

Kate laced their fingers together and brought them up between them to her lips. "Even?"

Never. He would never stop feeling like the absolute luckiest man in the world.

Still.

He kissed the other side of their joined hands, "Even. So why exactly were you discussing my mother's cooking? Surely you weren't looking for tips?"

"Shut up and kiss me Castle."

He could do that. He could do that and more. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Working on it...will post as able.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kate found herself, for the very first time, completely and utterly alone in the spacious kitchen of Castle's holiday abode. Somehow after lunch Martha and Alexis had conspired to remove him for the remainder of the afternoon. His protests were few though he did 'forget' something three times resulting in three mini make out sessions by the front door before he was actually gone for good. He still didn't know what she was doing. She'd said they'd see each other for dinner, kissed his beautiful face, patted his cheek sympathetically, and that was the door he went.

Kate stood in the kitchen, apron hooked over her neck and tied around her waist. Spread her arms wide as if preparing to embrace someone.

And spun.

In a way she was embracing something. The utter ridiculousness of it all. This whole situation in which she previously had thought of in terms of '_maybe someday_'.

Well, someday had taken its time in coming but it had turned out to be so much sweeter than she had ever dared hope. And she was simply giddy with it.

And so she spun. Around and around in the kitchen and then making her way to the living room under the skylight letting the joy of just being _here_in _this house _at _this time _with _this __family...this man..._wash over her before collapsing on the couch before the fire.

Good thing Castle hadn't been there to witness that little display. He'd have never let her live that down. Well. He probably would have joined in actually.

Ah well. Kate stood and started pulling out the items necessary for her big endeavor in the Castle kitchen. Most of what she'd needed was already on hand, but those things she'd collected whilst in the village with Alexis had been stashed lest prying eyes see something they oughtn't and began asking questions that would inevitably lead to lies or some other form of distraction...hm. She hadn't really thought that through had she? Maybe she should've left everything out on the counter after all._Too late for that, Kate. Maybe next time._Next she really didn't have time for distractions. Nice and enticing as they may be.

Time to get cookin'.

* * *

><p>Castle had ditched his mother and daughter as quickly as possible. Literally had them stop and let him off on the side of the tree lined snow covered road. He was mildly amused that they didn't even ask questions just let him out, made sure he had everything he needed, and left.<p>

Kate wanted to have some time to herself? Fine.

She was doing something secretive? Okay.

He had a few things that he needed to work on as well.

He'd almost tried to drag her back to bed after the third time he pretended to have forgotten something. The look in her eyes? She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Despite their...early morning activities. But she'd practically shoved him out the door and sworn he wouldn't get any...thing if he didn't leave for good this he hadn't known better he would've thought she just wanted the jacuzzi to herself. Which he made sure to give her—at least 20 minutes until he joined her every night.

In all actuality he hadn't forgotten a single thing. Had been ready for this particular excursion for several days now and Kate's insistence that everyone be absent from the house gave him the perfect opportunity. Otherwise he would have just wanted to hand about the house with her. He didn't even care if they were doing anything he just felt drawn to her like moth to flame. Like magnets on those little kissy face dolls. Like sticky to a child's hands. But not as gross.

Castle checked his pockets again, pulling his glove off for the fourth time because he needed to feel with his flesh to be sure. Yep. Good. He hurriedly tugged his glove back on and continued on the snowy path. He was a man on a mission and time was of the essence.

* * *

><p>Kate stood and closed the oven. She checked that the timer was on. Removed her apron and looked around. She was ahead of schedule as far as cleanup went. Bowls, cutting boards, knives...everything she'd used to prepare her feast was stacked in the sink soaking. It could wait a little while to be loaded in the dishwasher.<p>

Right now, Kate wanted nothing more than to be soaking herself in Castle's jacuzzi. She checked the timer one more time. Couple hours.

She smiled to herself. She was golden.

* * *

><p>Castle peered inside the knot on the side of the tree. Didn't want to unnecessarily oust a resident. Nothing. Perfect. He stashed his last item and pulled back his sleeve to check his watch.<p>

Huh.

That hadn't taken nearly as long as he'd originally thought or planned for.

He smiled to himself, giddy.

His mother and daughter were tied up in the village-which was just as well as Kate had all but banished them all from the cabin until at least 5:30. He knew exactly how he'd like to spend his extra time. It was one of his absolute favorite pastimes.

* * *

><p>Many people had many differing ideas of what heaven was like. At the moment, as far as Kate Beckett was concerned, she was currently in heaven.<p>

Surrounded by lovely smelling hot water, up to her neck in bubbles, a glass of red within reach...Not to mention the fact that there was next to no pressure on her shoulders. She was quite confident that her dinner was going to be good. A first for her, but thus far everything had gone exactly as planned. So she figured a little uninterrupted relaxation was called for. Kate smiled to herself for the millionth time. Her cheeks were starting to hurt with it. Leaned back. Closed her eyes.

And sang.

_They can have their trimmed up tree,_**  
><strong>_Dressing up on Christmas Eve._**  
><strong>_There's so many other things_**  
><strong>_We'd rather do.__Like makin' angels in the snow,_**  
><strong>_Playin' records soft and low,_**  
><strong>_Bundle up and watch the fire grow_**  
><strong>_Me and you..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He heard it before he could make out the was singing. Somewhere in his house...one of his houses, Kate Beckett was alone and singing. If that wasn't a good sign he didn't know what quietly entered the cabin and unzipped his coat. Hung it in the closet and dropped his hat and gloves on the entry table. He tugged off his shoes and crossed over the creaky floorboard without a was in the . Something smelled good too. He was tempted to take a peek, but the words became discernible and his need to listen—to find out what she was singing about -beat out his curiosity of what she was cooking. So he spread out on the bed, arms behind his head and listened.<p>

_...Here we've time to spare_**  
><strong>_Without a care._**  
><strong>_We don't need nothin' new_**  
><strong>_.Some mistletoe, a lover's glow_**  
><strong>_And a table dressed for two._**  
><strong>_Yeah, I'd rather have Christmas with you._

He couldn't stand not seeing her face. What had made her choose this song? Castle moved to his knees and crept closer to the slightly ajar door, peeking through the crack.

_Shopping days are almost done._**  
><strong>_Shoppin' never was much fun._**  
><strong>_Without my one and only one_**  
><strong>_It's all just blue.__But we've time to spare without a care._**  
><strong>_We don't need nothin' new._**  
><strong>_Some mistletoe, a lover's glow_**  
><strong>_And a table dressed for two._**  
><strong>_Oh, I'd rather have Christmas with you._

Oh. Him too. Yes. Christmas with Kate. He was practically bouncing on his toes like and excited little . That's what this whole vacation was wasn't it? It was more, yes, with his mother and daughter, but they'd had lots of...mistletoe and...yes. Perfect song.

_Rudolph, Frosty, Christmas lights,_**  
><strong>_Jingle Bells and Silent Night;_**  
><strong>_It's always right in front of you._

She was whistling. Oh God. Kate Beckett was _singing _and then _whistling_. In his house. Having spent numerous hours on end with him. And she was whistling. A very good sign.

_Yeah, we've time to spare without a care_**  
><strong>_We don't need nothin' new._**  
><strong>_Some mistletoe, a lover's glow_**  
><strong>_And a table dressed for two._**  
><strong>_Oh, I'd rather have Christmas with you. _**  
><strong>_Yes, I'd rather have Christmas with you._**  
><strong>_Ahh, I'd rather have Christmas with you._

He couldn't help it. Couldn't have stopped his feet from moving forward if he'd wanted to. His heart was so far ahead of him anyway, it wouldn't have done any good to stay put.

* * *

><p>Kate wasn't surprised when he burst through the already open door to the bathroom. She'd heard his not-as-quiet-as-he'd-probably-hoped entrance to the bedroom. Plus she could smell him. Over the perfume of her bubbles and body wash. Over the mouth watering aroma of dinner as it wafted throughout the house. His outdoorsey mixed with Castle scent...mmm. That made her mouth water...She <em>was <em>surprised, however, that he'd been able to hold back for the entire song.

She'd perhaps underestimated him.

"You. I. We-" he sounded out of breath though he couldn't have moved more than a handful of feet to get to the bathroom.

"Zip it Castle, I'm still relaxing." She smiled and waved a hand in his general direction. "Would you hand me a towel please?"

He nodded dumbly and grabbed a towel out of the towel warmer, wrapped it around her as she stood gracefully from the tub and helped her out.

She kissed his cheek. Whispered in his ear a quick "Thank you" before skirting him and making her way to the bedroom.

So her bath had been cut short. She'd make it up later. He was here now and she'd be a fool not to take advantage of him- of the situation with his mother and daughter still out for at least another good hour and a half. She didn't kid herself. Sometimes it was a little weird if she let herself think about the fact that they were just in the other room. She tried not to think about it.

Still.

Knowing that they were currently out afforded her a little more freedom and she wasn't about to let that opportunity pass her by. She didn't think he would either and judging by the look in his eyes, he'd started without her. Or...with her unintentional help maybe.

"Coming Castle?"

"Yes please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More on its way when able. Apologies for continued but ultimately unavoidable delays.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: The song Kate sang in Chapter23 was "Christmas for Two" by Sixpence None the Richer.  
>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p>"You still with me?"<p>

"Hm? Oh yeah. With you..." She felt his face burrow deeper into her chest, stubble scraping across sensitive skin, as he heaved a great sigh. Or maybe he was just breathing her in. It occurred to her that he did that a lot as of late. Granted, before this vacation he hadn't had the freedom to do so.

Maybe...huh.

Well, she couldn't judge as she most thoroughly enjoyed basking in the scent of him. Ah, the wonderful sense of smell. So very powerful. It was supposed to be tied to memory. Certainly was for her. Funny how out of nowhere she could be transported to a specific time and place if she caught a whiff of just the right scent.

She would never tire of his scent. Came to not only expect it in her space, but anticipated and even longed for it. Him. In truth, she'd become quite addicted to him-and she wasn't certain it hadn't happened before this little foray out of the real world.

Kate toyed with the ends of his hair, tugging and twisting gently. From the way it seemed eager to please and stood with no help...perhaps it was time for him to shower.

* * *

><p>It smelled divine.<p>

Whatever it was Kate had been up to-whatever reasons she had for evicting them from the cabin for several hours-seemed well worth it.

Based solely on smell.

Alexis had driven the truck back from the village with maybe ten minutes to spare. She and her grandmother had kept an eye out for her father along the way, but he'd said he'd be back in time and not to worry...and she hoped he was right. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since he'd abruptly made them stop and let him get out on the side of the road hours earlier and if he hadn't made it back, there might not be any of...whatever it was left when he finally did.

Based on smell.

Geez. If it tasted half as good as it smelled they should think about inviting Kate over to cook for them more often.

Over for dinner.

They should invite her over for dinner more often. Though, Alexis was pretty sure that was probably going to be thecase anyhow.

Kate.

They'd all seen this coming. It had seemed inevitable. Kate and her Dad.

Kate-who made her Dad smile more. Laugh louder. Scheme more deviously. Love harder. Not that he loved her, Alexis, any less. He couldn't. She already knew that he loved her more than anything. That hadn't changed. But something...something had changed. And somehow he loved harder. Showed it more. He loved Kate differently, sure, but there was more love. Kinda like his heart had grown to fit more love in.

(Or something.)

It was weird at first, if Alexis really dwelt upon it. Kate had been her Dad's coworker...kind of. His inspiration. His muse, as he liked to put it. But as of late she had become more. Become? No. It had happened slowly. Gracefully like the woman herself. It wasn't noticeable until you stepped back and realized that things had changed drastically around you and you weren't even aware of those changes until they were good and made. A done deal as it were.

And they were good.

Good changes.

And boy did it ever smell good.

* * *

><p>Once the urgency had left their veins they'd stayed cuddled up languishing in the simplicity of each other's presence. Kate had stolen a glance at the clock to make sure nothing would be ruined, but they still had a few minutes before she had to get up, get dressed, and adjust temperatures on her meal.<p>

Some of it was good to go. Had finished before she'd taken her bath. The main dish, of course took longer, but thanks to her insomnia she'd been able to do all of the prep work last night after thoroughly exhausting Castle. Truth was she'd been as reluctant to leave him then as she was now. To leave behind the warmth his body provided and the comfort of his presence. The soothing sound of his breathing was nearly enough to make her abandon her plans. But she'd had plans and Kate Beckett, God help her, was one who saw things through.

So prep work at 2:00 in the morning it was. But it would be well worth it (she dearly hoped) when she presented them with the one thing she felt she could contribute to this whole amazing experience that was: a vacation.

It struck her then, laying bare back to Castle's bare chest, that it mattered.

It mattered. What they thought.

His family.

Her family too, he'd argue. And if she let herself think about it, the idea didn't sound so strange and foreign as it might have a year ago. In all truth, that was what wanted.

Kate sighed. Right.

Best get up before she either ruined the meal, or Martha and Alexis got back.

Kate rolled to her elbow to take him in one last time. His left index finger played at the ends of her hair, his eyes on hers. So very much emotion lay there in their depths and Kate nearly giggled to find that she wasn't as terrified of it as she may have thought. His eyes crinkled as a slow smile crops across his face.

"What?" he whispered.

"Just. Nothing. Just you," she sighed and leaned in for a quick kiss, but he threw her off when he leaned away from her kiss, from her, and frowned.

"Nothing? _Just_ me? Am I to take that to mean that I'm nothing, Miss Beckett?" he pouted and started rolling away from her off of the bed.

"You're such a girl."

Kate grabbed his shoulder and tugged him back towards her catching his lips with her own. He responded immediately, nearly causing her to forget that it was time she got a move on things.

She kissed him one last time, pouring promises of later into it before sitting back to gather her clothes and pull them on.

"Kate-"

Kate turned her attention from the food that she had been playing and smiled warmly at the nymph-like girl before her. Alexis' cheeks were tinged pink from being outside and her hair was covered in flakes that were rapidly melting.

"Is it snowing again?"

"Started up again on our way back. Have you seen my dad? We-"

Kate laughed and inclined her head toward their bedroom, "He's here." _Hopefully dressed now_. "Got back a little while ago."

The girl looked relieved one moment and the next let that excited curiosity take over. "Did he interrupt-?"

"Only my relaxing time. Everything should be pretty much finished...but would you mind if I asked you and your grandmother to stay...upstairs until it's time? I had this idea in my head and..." she bit her lip. She'd been hoping to have everything plated or ready to be plated-arranged and looking pretty-by the time everyone came home.  
>And there it was again. Home. Kate laughed at herself. Had she not only moments ago thought of the master bedroom as 'their's' in her head? Yet in other respects she still felt that she may be treading on toes.<p>

"Oh no! That's fine. I was going to go change clothes and I'll let Gram know too. Just don't forget to let us know when to come down, it smells absolutely divine!" And she was off and up the stairs with a laugh.

* * *

><p>It was torture. Complete and utter torture.<p>

"You need a shower," she'd said before unceremoniously pulling away and leaving his head to fall to the mattress. He hadn't even been one hundred percent conscious. Didn't she know what she'd done to him? What she could do to him? And with so little effort.

But when he lifted his head, as his eyes found hers, he saw the smirk. The _if I don't leave you here right now I'm likely to join you in that shower and ... _

Yeah.

_And..._

THAT look. God, he loved that look. And also, hated it. Hated it because it meant he'd have to wait for its fulfillment.

"Maybe I should come help you." He scrambled up to his knees on the bed and she shoved his shoulder toppling him to his back once again.

"Castle," her shoulders slumped and for half a second he thought she'd give in. that is, until she shook her head with a sad shy smile, "I neither want nor need your help right now. What I _need _is for you to shower and clothe yourself and then wait until you're called for. Think you can manage that without me?"

"What if there's a fire and you need me to put it out?"

"You have eight fire extinguishers in the kitchen alone, not counting the five in the living room. I think I'll be ok."

"Right."

Right. He'd had to explain his overzealous safety precautions that had started one year when a fiery marshmallow flew off the end of a roasting stick and ended up burning a hole in the living room carpet (which had since been replaced). From then on all marshmallow roasting took place outside and fire extinguishers were hidden within reach all over. it had probably been a good idea anyhow and they'd kept them up to date as the years went on.

Kate leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. So much said in that kiss. So much hope. So much promise. "Please?"

His reply was barely a whispered, "Yeah" as his body wanted forward chasing her lips as she drew away and left him naked and alone in bed.

* * *

><p>Gingerbread house.<p>

It was weird, yeah-bit that was the first thought that came to his mind when he opened his eyes and saw the spread before him.

Gingerbread house.

Delicious-he was certain, smelled heavenly too but that wasn't really the comparison his mind was making. It was more the comforting feelings the sight of it evoked in him. The thought of a warm cozy gingerbread house with stained glass candy windows... exquisite in every way, delicate, intricate, complicated, sweet and savory-oh.

It was Kate.

This meal that she had prepared was also-somehow representative of her. She had laid her heart on a platter (several platters actually) and was looking at him expectantly-a watery curtain shimmering just over her eyes. Hopeful. Shy. Unsure. He didn't like that. Didn't she know- Didn't she know that this was...perfect. That she was-God, he loved her.

He loved her.

Castle let his smile go, unfettered the emotions that had been threatening to spill out anyway. It was in all likelihood inappropriate for simply being served a dinner, but he couldn't have contained it if he'd wanted to. And Kate-Kate probably needed the reassurance so it was a win-win kind of situation.

Had his mother and daughter not been present he probably would have released his grip on every last shred of dignity he still had and done something really stupid-like stuffing every morsel he could into his body just because she made it.

She made him dinner.

She'd made dinner for his family.

Hell, she was family. He'd already declared as much. Alexis too, so it must be true.

He sidled up to Kate wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"So, what'd you make me?"

* * *

><p>The twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable. He knew what this meant to her—or-at least he had some semblance of understanding. Kate didn't even know the full meaning of the feelings she had herself, so really how could this man really have a complete understanding of them if she didn't?<br>But then, if anyone in the world would ever have an understanding of her, it was this twinkle-eyed man-child before her.

"Tradition," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some of you are frustrated that this is taking forever. And I'm sorry if you've forgotten what's happened. All I can say is, "I'm sorry." It's frustrated me as well. But I will go on.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"So, what'd you make me?"

The smirk in his voice was evident- but the twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable. He knew what this meant to her—or-at least he had some semblance of understanding. Kate didn't even know the full meaning of the feelings she had herself, so really how could this man really have a complete understanding of them if she didn't?

Then again, if anyone in the world might ever have an understanding of her, it was this twinkle-eyed man-child before her.

"Tradition," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"This is my new favorite meal. What is this?"<p>

Castle had barely swallowed and gotten the words past his lips before he shoved another generous bite into his eager mouth.

He chewed.

Swallowed.

It was...

_Fantastic._

A merry melody that danced along his taste buds.

The single best thing that he had tasted in his entire life.

Single?

He looked down at his plate and tried to determine if he'd sampled more than one dish at a time.

Hm... Actually he couldn't tell. That orange stuff could either be a part of that other partially devoured mound...or it could be a side dish? Maybe? Did that bread looking stuff go with that? Had he eaten any of that bread looking stuff?

Perhaps he should slow down but it was so good and he couldn't possibly get enough of its tantalizing goodness and...and no one else was eating. Actually, they were all staring at him. His daughter blushing, eyes wide in near horror, his mother barely keeping a lid on laughter, and Kate... Kate blushing with something else entirely.

Interesting...maybe he should feel some embarrassment for his eagerness to partake in this offering of his gi-gifted friend. They hadn't really talked about it. He probably shouldn't assume. Though...

Wow. He was correcting himself in his head-which would be something he should contemplate, though probably best _not_ while his three favorite people were staring at him like he'd grown three more heads.

Oh. There he went again.

He ran his tongue across his upper lip. Went for nonchalant, "What _is_ this?"

* * *

><p>Martha laughed and jokingly scolded him, "Manners, Richard. Surely I brought you up better than that." She then patted Kate's arm and stage whispered, "Darling you could tell him it's liverwurst and sheep's brains and he would still clear his plate and claim it to be his favorite."<p>

Castle wrinkled his nose and shook his head as Alexis made a disapproving noise. Kate blushed and hid her eyes. But when she lifted them she watched a curious expression cross his face.

The one that accompanied his discovery of a bit of unsought after yet entirely enlightening and welcome information.

Something had occurred to him. Perhaps something he hadn't expected. He may as well have shouted "Eureka!" with the intensity of his gaze in her direction. And now her ears were catching fire.

Thankfully this went unnoticed by the other two as they were speaking animatedly to each other. Martha laughing as Alexis explained something about "Actually did you know that sheep's brains are a delicacy in..." Kate thought she said something about the middle east but was having a difficult time concentrating on anything other than the way his eyes were practically oozing emotion. She wanted to freeze this moment and tuck it away.

Actually-that was true of most of this vacation.

Time in a bottle.

She watched as his expression softened as he lowered his fork and took a settling breath,"Kate."

She motioned for everyone to take their respective seats and waited until she had their attention. "This," she repeated, "is tradition. Or it used to be- but. .." and stumbled to a halt. She hadn't considered that she might have to _explain _her contribution. Meal. Gift. Whatever. What was this really? Did he mean: what different dishes did you prepare for us to consume, Kate? Or, in a more Castley-sly way did he mean that _plus_: what does the act of doing this _mean_ to you-to _**us**_- Kate?

Probably the latter.

Well, they could talk about hidden meanings later. In private. Hopefully after she'd sussed out what, exactly, it actually _did_ mean to her.

To them.

_For_ them.

Kate took a deep breath and released it slowly. Every fiber of her being hyper-aware that three pairs of eyes were intent on her.

"Okay," she pointed to each plated dish in turn, "dinner consists of sarma, ajvar—which is meant to be eaten on the pogacha, pasticada, and," she laughed, "Beans a` la Beckett. Then for dessert we've got fritule, filza strudlu stresnjama ili visnjama, and suhe smokve s orasima. The Bozichi kruh..." she trailed off as she noticed the three very different expressions directed at her.

Martha looked like she was lost but attempting to save face. Alexis, red faced and trying not to laugh—as if she'd expected something like this out of her father's...what? Partner. And Castle... Castle looked like she'd just handed him the world on a platter. Or said something dirty.

He pursed his lips and cleared his throat. "Yeah. That's...that's what I thought. Delicious."

Martha fumbled with her silverware and Kate started again. "Sorry, dinner consists of cabbage rolls, an eggplant/pepper spread, also known as 'vegetarian caviar' to be spread on the bread, Dalmatian pot roast, and, uh," she swallowed, "Beans a` la Beckett. The only dish my dad could contribute. Desserts are fritters, walnut fig delight, and sour cherry strudel. And Castle, I know she's underage, but I'm a _cop_ and you're her _father_ and we're in your home—one of anyway- and the grappa does have an alcoholic content..." Kate stopped talking altogether and sat wasn't what she'd wanted to say really, but it was an accurate list of the dishes that she had labored over.

Kate watched as the cloud of confusion lifted from their faces and they inspected the dishes before them more thoroughly. Except Castle. His fork was poised to deliver more of the ajvar-minus pogacha- to his mouth but seemed frozen just before meeting its mark. His eyes were instead focused on her. His gaze flitting between her face and the feast set before him. His face not quite calculating, but rather more cataloging. Cataloging what? She hoped it had been a sufficient enough answer.

And it seemed to be. At least to the two females at the table it did. Martha gushed over the complexities of the dishes while Alexis was complimenting her on the presentation. But Castle. Castle wasn't saying a word.

And that was a bit worrisome.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to say. His brain had made some connection whilst his concentration was elsewhere and he was trying very hard to catch up.<p>

His fingers twitched around his fork. Of its own volition his free hand came to grasp the wine glass in front of him and the next thing he knew he was raising it as if making a toast. His mother and daughter followed suit. And Kate, still blushing, raised her glass as well.

A toast.

_This_, he could work with.

Castle cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes from watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. His brain stuttered. He still didn't know what to say.

"To family," she said, filling the silence. There was something about the way she said it. Something that caught him off guard. Desire? An anticipation? Something in her tone and the slight pallor of her cheeks as she regarded him from across the table almost shyly. As if she weren't sure how he would react.

Absurd.

She was family. This was her family.

"Family." He smiled warmly noticing no adverse reactions from the rest of his family. Their family. This was his family. Her glass remained steady in her hand as she returned the smile. He clinked the edge of her glass, unable to keep the giddy smile off of his face. The one that held no secrets. The one that said '_of course we're family. Of course that's the perfect toast_' and then some. Some of which she may not be ready to hear just yet.

Alexis was making a toast, of which he heard the tail end of. Something about fun and snow and being together. Sounded good to him. They all clinked glasses once more. His mother would begin waxing poetic next about times past and whatnot, but he needed to return the conversation to safe and carefree, and no other tactic worked like a bit of holiday trivia.

Castle cleared his throat once more earning him a look from his mother, a laugh from his daughter, and a raised eyebrow from Kate. The '_What are you up to?' o_ne. He grinned and dove in. "Did you know that the term "Toast" didn't come into being until the 16th century, and possibly earlier, when it became customary to put a piece of toasted bread or croûton into the drink to either improve flavor, or as sort of a built-in snack. Imagine, a food/drink combo before smoothies!"

His hands were going crazy as he spoke and motioned and tried not to spill his drink. "People had added flavorings to drinks for a while. You know, spices, aromatics, honey, raisins, saffron, mint, sea water, rose petals, pepper, violets, and who knows what other additives had been used to alter or improve the flavor of wine. Kinda like we can get flavored beer nowadays. Mmm. That pumpkin spice one..." He licked his lips and shook his head. "The _toast_ craze, however, caught on, and soon anything found floating in a drink was called a toast."

He laughed and motioned to his glass. "Imagine finding a fly in your wine. Ew. Do you think they called that a toast? Anyway "Drinking a toast" to someone or something became hugely popular in the 17th and 18th centuries, to the point of excess. When a gathering would run out of attendees to toast, it became custom to toast absent friends, thus prolonging the drinking. Those must have been very expensive parties. It was during this period, the heyday of the toast, that the position of Toastmaster came into being. A sort of party referee, the Toastmaster's duty was to make sure that everyone got a fair chance and equal opportunity to offer toasts. Elaborate drinking games and toasting competitions became popular, as well as some rather gruesome customs. Impressing the ladies (or perhaps the other guys) seemed to be the motivation for most of these. Young men would sometimes stab themselves in the arm, mix their blood with their wine and drink it when toasting a young woman to prove their devotion and prowess, and then the practice of drinking to a lady's beauty from her shoe came into being, though I can't imagine any lady being particularly amused by that." He imagined trying to drink from one of Beckett's stilettos. Could prove challenging, but he'd do it if he thought it would impress her. Happily he knew that the contrary was true. If he did try drinking from her shoe, he'd probably be locked up.

One quick glance across the table confirmed this theory-though she did look amused. He continued his story, "Predictably, this excess eventually led to a backlash. Anti-toasting movements and laws began to appear, although they were largely unsuccessful. Eventually, the boisterous excess calmed down and toasting returned to its original standing as an intellectual affair. Toasting clubs began to emerge and toasting evolved into a way to promote moral doctrine and patriotism, making toasting a social custom instead of a drinking one. Some of the great toasts of time have been men besting one another on a new battlefield. For instance, Former Secretary of State William Jennings Bryan once toasted the British Navy with a glass of water, saying, 'Gentlemen, I believe your victories were won on water.' British Ambassador rose and toasted, 'George the Third, who, like the sun in its meridian spreads a luster throughout and enlightens the world.' He was followed by the French minister, who toasted, 'The illustrious Louis the Sixteenth who, like the moon, sheds his mild and benevolent rays on and influences the globe.' Franklin then rose and toasted, 'George Washington, commander of the American armies, who, like Joshua of old, commanded the sun and the moon to stand still, and both obeyed.' I mean can you imagine?" He laughed and raised his glass a little higher. "We just don't get great toasts like that anymore. Ha!"

Kate tilted her glass towards his, "Then again, nobody is asking you to thrust a bayonet in your arm to prove your manhood, so perhaps we should count our blessings. To family," she repeated.

"Family." It was the single best toast he'd ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm back on the writing wagon-[!*!*!*LIFE!**!*!*!]-though can still make no promises as to an update timetable. Reviews are welcome and sometimes much needed encouragement, but with or without them this story will continue. Huge thanks to anyone who hasn't given up on me and is still with me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"So you just gave up on it?" Kate fingered the papers she'd found stuffed between two books in the storage ottoman near the couch. She had pulled the story out and glanced over it, asking questions that quickly revealed that it hadn't been forgotten, but neither had it been revisited in quite time. It hadn't seemed like something he would do normally—just leave something unfinished-and that piqued her interest.

"I didn't give up on it per se...I just let it breathe a little..." he hedged, "I didn't want to do the characters a disservice by rushing the story without their input." He ran a hand through his hair and pulled the manuscript from her hands. He couldn't handle it if she thought she'd abandoned something he'd once seen as so important. He still did. He had every intention of finishing it when the RIGHT words would finally decide to come—and you can't just rush a good story, the characters have to speak but-just..._time_ and _life_ had happened and it had gotten shoved to the wayside. And he wanted to explain. He did, but his brain was far too tired to focus on something he'd put down for so long. At least in this moment. She seemed to accept this and pulled it back from his hands, returning it to its place between the two books, but placing the books aside rather than back in storage. This would be a discussion they would return to later.

Wow.

Just.

Wow.

_Used to be._ That's what she'd said. His brain was stuck on it. _Used_ to be. Meaning at some point in her life, this tradition had ceased to be observed in the Beckett household.

He wasn't stupid.

He'd seen the slight blush on her cheeks when she'd let that little bit of information slip. He'd seen the minor dip of her head and watched as the curtain of her hair momentarily shrouded her face. Noticed the slight hitch of her chest as air was briefly trapped in her lungs as the realization hit her of what she'd said aloud.

He knew what that in all likelihood meant.

But the part that astonished him most was that she'd basically just shared an inimate memory with him. With them. And she hadn't even been properly prodded or cajoled into doing so.

And it was _so good_.

That meal. This whole experience. It had been SO GOOD. And the festivities had only just begun.

He hadn't even- They were still going to...SO. MUCH. And it was already this good. Better.

Because of Kate.

Because he was freaking love with her.

* * *

><p>"Family." They'd all toasted in agreement. Family.<p>

It was quickly what they were becoming.

Dinner had been a wonderful new experience-living someone else's tradition. After a clean-up that involved little more than rinsing and discarding dishware into the dishwasher, everyone had retired to the living room; wanting to neither move much nor leave each others' company. Her grandmother had turned on some soft holiday music. "Perfect for the aid of digestion," she'd said. Kate had taken up what had quickly become her 'spot' on the couch and after a quick exchange with her father, had pulled her legs up and tucked her socked feet between the seat cushion and the back of the couch. Her father had been pacing slightly—obviously distracted—and had finally landed on the couch next to Kate.

As she had done since she was a child, Alexis watched her father's face for direction. Children are imitators.

They watch for social cues.

Appropriate reaction.

Sometimes just guidance in reading a situation.

Alexis had always been fond of people watching. Her father, being who he was, tended to attract a broad spectrum of characters—of the non-literary variety. Alexis had relished the opportunities to study these vibrant and sometimes too-odd-to-be-real people. But even more so, she had enjoyed learning to read her dad. Watching him around people opened more doors of insight than studying him across the thin gree felt on one of their father-daughter poker nights—though those were quite informative as well. She knew his tells, yes.

Probably better than he did himself.

The slight upturn of his lips. A faint tremor above his right eyebrow. The minor sheen in his eyes. They gave away more than he realized, she thought. And the way he looked right now? He was profoundly happy. Proud. But still holding back just in case. The barely there hunch of his shoulders. The nearly impreceptible stiffness of his neck. Almost like he was afraid to allow himself to be happy.

Just in case.

In case something went wrong. In case his brain had somehow scrambled signals (which happpened from time to time). But mostly: In case the other person(s) involved weren't on the same page. She knew from experience that that's what that particular look was. Had been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count.

And now... Now Kate was on the receiving end. She found that she hoped that Kate knew what it meant too and would respond accordingly...

* * *

><p>Castle pulled Kate's feet into his lap but went no further than that. His hands clasped and unclasped before resting across her ankles. His thumb stroking softly and seemingly without conscious thought from him. There was a restlessness about him. Not quite nervous, but still. She could tell that his mind was wandering. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, lifting a foot to poke his chest with her sock clad toes.<p>

That seemed to help. At least, it brought him back to the present. He smiled more fully and caught said foot, giving it a light squeeze before running his hands up to her calves and back down again.

"You," he said. "Just you."

"Me?"

"You. You amaze me."

"Ya know, for an author you have the remarkable ability to be not-quite-so-eloquent sometimes."

He grinned. "You still love me."

She blinked. Wow. That was...unexpected. Was it really though?

A giggle escaped from the darkened corner of the room, a shy pink face emerged from the shadows illuminated by firelight.

* * *

><p>As his words reached his ears Castle felt his brain catch up all too slowly. What had he just done? It was too much. Too soon. At least he had her at a cabin in the woods far far away from most anywhere she could run—he hoped she wouldn't run.<p>

Oh dear God, why had he let his stupid mouth run? He watched in horrific slow motion as her foot dropped to his lap and his entire body seized up as the breath left his lungs.

She blinked slowly. Was she in shock? She didn't run. That was a good sign right? Right?

She didn't run.

* * *

><p>Kate blinked and took in a breath. Well, this had to be expected, right? She certainly hadn't been shy about certain things when it came to him out here. In the city? No way in H-E-double hockey sticks she could have...would have been so carefree.<p>

And there it was.

She wasn't _care_free. She cared. A great deal. And, she realized, she did love him.

"More than a friend," she startled back. When had she lost all filters?

Oh.

Right.

His fault.

His fault entirely.

But wasn't this interesting. He hadn't moved. Not an inch since he'd uttered...right. Kate recovered more quickly than he and took advantage of his momentary immobility. She pecked him on the lips and slid off of th couch. Martha had disappeared but Kate found Alexis's eyes sparkling in the firelight in the corner of the room. She nodded and shared a small smile which were at once returned in kind.

"More than a friend," she repeated, and headed to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>"DAD! GRAM! KATE! GET OUT HERE!"<p>

His daughter's cry pulled him from the arms of a deep and relaxed sleep. Last night had been magical. And not in the expected way. Dinner...no words. And then the next thing he knew his mouth had run away from him, and then somehow his daughter was shoving him off the couch and towards the bedroom where apparently Kate had disappeared to. How had he not even noticed that she'd gone? And then...

Then.

Then she showed him. She won. If there was a contest, she won. And he knew that she might always win. She'd even win when she would inevitably argue that she _couldn't_ win all the time because 'that just wasn't what made for a healthy relationship, Castle.'

She rolled over and tugged on his arm as she slipped from beneath the covers. When had she gotten dressed? She must have gotten cold because last he could recall she'd been—not nearly as covered.

He swallowed the cotton in his throat and groggily pulled on some pajama pants and a thermal underwear shirt. Her hand came to his and pulled him as his daughter's voice carried more urgently through the cabin, "DAD! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! GET OUT HERE!"

They stumbled to a halt in the living room. His chest pressed to Kate's back. Alexis and his mother were wearing twin looks of shock at the bottom of the stairs. And Kate wasn't reacting. Well. She was reacting, but not in the way he'd have expected. She looked from face to face, gauging their reactions, it seemed.

"But this. We were. And you..." his lips tripped over tongue and teeth (and not in the way he preferred).

Her sly grin met his shocked expression and she shrugged. She glanced at grandmother and granddaughter, whose awed and bemused faces beamed back at her.

"H-how?" He finally got out. "You were with me all night."

"This was the way my mom did Christmas, she said softly, "She brought the magic. So, I wanted to do the same." She shrugged and sank back into his embrace.

Wow. "You did. You most certainly did," he said and kissed her temple. What in the world had inspired her to- And when had she even found the time in the scant hours they'd been asleep?

Just.

Wow._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just want to reiterate:NOT abandoned.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>Atychiphobia- Fear of failure.<p>

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

Fear is a chain reaction in the brain that starts with a stressful stimulus and ends with the release of chemicals that cause a racing heart, fast breathing and energized muscles, among other things, also known as the fight-or-flight response.

There are many levels and types of fear. Serious fears like paranoia or any of the seemingly innumerable phobias.

He had a list of phobias.

His favorites.

He liked to pull them out, as he did his holiday trivia, at random times just to inject a bit of random fun facts into everyday life. He remembered one time when he got Alexis to compete with him in a game of 'Extreme Chubby Bunny'. Regular Chubby Bunny was hard enough, but they had decided to up the ante` and dip their marshmallows in peanut butter before stuffing as many of them in their mouths as they could. That was the day he whipped out Arachibutyrophobia: Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. Alexis hadn't found it funny at the time, but she gradually grew to appreciate that there was a word that stood for how she had been feeling.

She'd gotten him back when he was helping her study for the Jr. National League Spelling Bee held by her school. It wasn't quite in league with the SCRIPPS bee, but he couldn't have been more proud. They would switch off tossing out words to each other as they did a variety of other activities. Words like gladiolus, cerise, albumen, and luxuriance were tossed back and forth while they did the dishes trading not only spellings but definitions and sentence usage as well. Elegiacal, fibranne, and lyceum became dinner table topics. And then one evening she gave him Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia. When his face screwed up in confusion she was only too delighted to provide him with the definition: Fear of long words. Couldn't. Be. More. Proud.

Then there was the time that his mother was on a spa kick. She would burst in the door at the end of the day each Friday for about a month declaring that the 'week's stench clung to her like death' and that she needed to surround herself with the aromas of the spa. He responded maturely and accused her of suffering from Bromidrophobia: Fear of body smells. She had not so subtly suggested that he could benefit from a shower himself. To which he had replied that perhaps she suffered from Autodysomophobia: Fear of one that has a vile odor. He had been willing to admit that he might smell a little ripe after a day spent running around and sweating in his suit.

Then there were his other favorites that he just couldn't comprehend. Omphalophobia: Fear of belly buttons. He had tried to wrap his mind around that one, but belly buttons were just. Weird. They were weird and he could understand why one might not be attracted to them, but fear of was simply beyond his realm of understanding.

Lutraphobia: Fear of otters. He didn't understand this one until he watched a National Geographic special on otters. Then it made complete sense. Ruthless little beasts!

Phronemophobia: Fear of thinking. He would be in trouble if he had this particular phobia. A lot of trouble. With his writer's imagination he thought on planes that the average human mind probably wasn't even aware of. His imagination often went into overdrive without his permission. In fact, just thinking about thinking about having this phobia was trouble.

Pogonophobia: Fear of beards. This one he learned when a kid in line to meet Santa Clause freaked out as soon as the jolly elf came out from behind the curtain. "He has pogonophobia," the child's mother had explained, and pulled her him away from the crowd. Why then, you might ask, did she take him to see Santa? A little detective work and Castle found out that the boy's father played Father Christmas. He was clean shaven at home, but donned a beard for his volunteer job. The boy had apparently insisted on going to see daddy work and…that's all she wrote. And that was only a tiny bit of the detective work he'd done prior to meeting the illustrious Det. Kate Beckett.

Hm. He stroked his chin. Getting a mite scruffy. Better hope that _she_ didn't have pogonophobia. Though she seemed to really like it, come to think of it. She'd scratch lightly at his chin and then dart in for an appeasing kiss. As if he'd need her to appease him for anything that she did with her capable hands.

Her capable hands that were currently gripping his hand tightly. Oh. Right.

Fear.

This fear was the kind that he was less familiar with. It was a mix of nervousness and anxiety with a dash of hope and restlessness.

And it was coming off of her in _waves_. He could practically hear her thoughts: _Was this too much?_

_Had she gone too far? Would they like it?_

"H-how?" he stammered, "You were with me all night."

It was like magic.

* * *

><p>"This was the way my mom did Christmas, she said softly, "She brought the magic. So, I wanted to do the same." She shrugged and sank back into his embrace.<p>

"You did. You most certainly did," he said and kissed her temple before directing his gaze once more to the scene before him.

"I know it's not Christmas day yet...but that's kind of the point...I don't know what Christmas morning looks like for you and I didn't want to interfere with that so I just went ahead and—I hope it's ok?" she rambled on before stumbling to a halt.

"Ok?" he stammered, looking from his mother to his daughter and finally back at Kate. "OK?"

He surveyed the room once more and gestured with his right arm whilst clinging to her bicep with his left. "This is—I don't even—what in the world made you—I just don't-...Do you know Santa, too? 'Cause Buddy the Elf did something remarkably like this and he knows Santa. I just—WOW."

Alexis suddenly broke free from her shocked trance and spun beneath the skylight. The large snowflakes that now hung from the ceiling tickled the top of her head and her fingers danced above her outstretched hands. Her silent smile said everything for her. Something carefree and childlike flitted across her face as she settled and lay on the floor facing the ceiling.

Martha looked suspiciously like she'd started to tear up, but her hands quickly brushed any evidence away as she laughed, patting down. "Look at what you've done! Making me giggle in a manner unbefitting a woman of my age!" She collapsed on the couch in a huff and snagged one of the pillows for a closer inspection.

Snowflakes had taken over the room. A wonderland—an indoor winter wonderland—had taken residence inside the cabin. All a safe distance from the fireplace, he noted, but still covering the place. Many were made of paper or doilies. Some were crudely cut while others looked as if they'd been created by Jack Frost himself. Others were made from unexpected objects, just as he imagined her mother probably did-based on what he knew of Kate's own style and preferences. She wasn't a stark white kind of gal. She was quirky. And for that he loved her more.

As he looked closer, Castle noticed that several of the paper creations had writing on them in blue or silver ink. And then he saw what she had really done. More than what she had passed off as another family tradition (though he in no way, shape, or form lost sight of the enormity of a tradition having to do with her mother) she had yet again twisted a tradition of hers with a tradition of theirs:

Honoring the people of the village.

The notes on the paper snowflakes were from villagers young and old. Thank yous and wishes well. A form of appreciation for the generosity shown over the years. Kids and adults alike from the village pitched in to create some of the most unique snowflakes made of paper paperclips, spoons ,forks, yarn, and felt. There were quilted, knitted, and crocheted snowflake pillows were strewn on the floor and there was even a large blanket now adorning the couch. From some of the younger kids, foil gum wrapper flakes, Lego creations, and snowflakes made from playing cards covered the coffee table. Then there were the small yet impressive metal-work sculptures (though only two) that sat one on each end table. Icicle lights were strung up around the room casting a wintery shimmer over the whole scene.

It was...magical.

* * *

><p>Martha stood and took it all in.<p>

Tried to take it all in.

The scene was astounding. There was something magical about the way the snowflakes reflected the light. Something magical about the way her teenage granddaughter had spun in circles the way she had when she was five, about the way she herself had let loose a few giggles...

She found it hard to comprehend the enormity of what was spread out before her. The hearts of these villagers lay bare upon the white of the snowflakes was nearly overwhelming. She fingered one, tipped it to read the words left by a grateful child. These folk who in their way (and, she suspected, with a little nudge or suggestion from Kate) showed their gratitude for what her son had done for them. And he deserved it. These people knew Richard as the man he was. The kindhearted man who was one of the people. Who wanted kids to be kids and enjoy childhood. Who wanted people to excel and succeed in their craft. Who appreciated individuals.

Not the playboy millionaire that was peddled to the masses. Not the egocentric celebrity that the media portrayed.

And it was a beautiful thing to see. That others, not just this darling gem of a woman whose life he'd somehow managed to worm his way into, saw and appreciated the man he had become.

And that, she thought, was magical too.

He could barely contain himself.

It was her. It was all her fault.

…This time.

She spun in his arms and kissed him hard before releasing him and shoving him to the floor to look up at the snowflakes with his daughter. They were like heavenly bodies floating above them. Mmm. No.

He lifted his head slightly and found Kate with his eyes. Hers was the only heavenly body he was interested in. Her eyes found his and she shrugged on a still nervous smile. There was hope there. Again.

He laughed and stretched out a hand towards her. She came to him, pressed her sock ensconced toes into his shoulder, and acquiesced when he tugged her down between himself and Alexis. He peered at her sideways but noticed immediately that her eyes were closed and there was a soft smile upon her lips. He started to sit; his torso lifted, but quickly saw that Alexis's hand was grasping Kate's where it rested between them; a matching smile on her face as she continued to stare skyward. He let his body fall back to the floor and nearly startled when Kate's free hand found his and latched on.

Castle glanced at her once more and found that the fear had melted away. THIS was a Kate he loved to see. Free and comfortable Kate. Happy Kate. Contented and satisfied Kate.

Hell, he loved ALL of the Kates.

Well. All of them except I'm Gonna Kill You Castle Kate. That one was not one of his favorites.

She was stroking between his thumb and forefinger with her thumb. Soft circles. Around and around and back again.

THIS.

This was another reason he believed in magic.

* * *

><p>"So you really didn't read them all?"<p>

"No, Castle. I really didn't read them all. I don't know, I thought maybe getting them displayed was my priority." She was joking, but softened still, "Seriously, these are for you. For your family—" she placed a hand to his chest to halt him, "and don't even—I know…I also thought it might be fun to read them together."

"Wow."

Kate laughed. "Wow?"

He nodded dumbly and placed the tiny foil snowflake back on the mantle where he'd found it. "Yeah. Wow."

Kate smirked and poked the fire once more before turning back towards the couch. Alexis remained in her spot on the floor, but had dragged the giant snowflake quilt down with her. Kate tossed a couple of snowflake emblazoned pillows at her, eyebrow raised to indicate that it was NOT the start of a pillow fight. Alexis rolled her eyes back as if to say _you should know me better, I'm not my dad _and smiled, tucked the pillows around her and pulled the quilt tighter.

A mug appeared at her left hand and she smiled up at him as she accepted it. "I think that's a great idea," he said as he took his place beside her. "We should read them together. But not today. Let's leave them a little longer. I'm a fan of this whole 'Winter Inside' motif you've got going on."

Kate felt her shoulders relax. She hadn't even been aware of the tightness. The rigidity. But knowing that her efforts hadn't been in vain…it was like a weight was lifted and she could fully relax.

"Besides, I'll have plenty of time to take it all down when you're out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She startled, "What's tomorrow?"

Alexis sat up from her cocoon on the floor to join the conversation. "Tomorrow is Dad's 'Saint Nick Scavenger Hunt."

Kate turned to face him fully. "Your what?"

He smiled mischievously and replied, "Saint Nick Scavenger Hunt," before sipping from his steaming mug. "You're gonna love it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I still haven't-and will not-given up on this story. Thanks to the reader who recently let me know that they were still out there waiting. I think I needed that kick in the pants. I hope some of you are still with me. This story is definitely a labor of love and I didn't want to post until I was happy with what I had. Thanks to any who are still out there. I am thankful for your patience :-)


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Not Beta'd. Thank you to anyone who is still with me. Life...it happens.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_So you really didn't read them all?"_

"_No, Castle. I really didn't read them all. I don't know, I thought maybe getting them displayed was my priority." She was joking, but softened still, "Seriously, these are for you. For your family—" she placed a hand to his chest to halt him, "and don't even—I know…I also thought it might be fun to read them together."_

"_Wow."_

_Kate laughed. "Wow?"_

_He nodded dumbly and placed the tiny foil snowflake back on the mantle where he'd found it. "Yeah. Wow."_

_Kate smirked and poked the fire once more before turning back towards the couch. Alexis remained in her spot on the floor, but had dragged the giant snowflake quilt down with her. Kate tossed a couple of snowflake emblazoned pillows at her, eyebrow raised to indicate that it was NOT the start of a pillow fight. Alexis rolled her eyes back as if to say you should know me better, I'm not my dad and smiled, tucked the pillows around her and pulled the quilt tighter. _

_A mug appeared at her left hand and she smiled up at him as she accepted it. "I think that's a great idea," he said as he took his place beside her. "We should read them together. But not today. Let's leave them a little longer. I'm a fan of this whole 'Winter Inside' motif you've got going on."_

_Kate felt her shoulders relax. She hadn't even been aware of the tightness. The rigidity. But knowing that her efforts hadn't been in vain…it was like a weight was lifted and she could fully relax._

"_Besides, I'll have plenty of time to take it all down when you're out tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?" She startled, "What's tomorrow?"_

_Alexis sat up from her cocoon on the floor to join the conversation. "Tomorrow is Dad's 'Saint Nick Scavenger Hunt."_

_Kate turned to face him fully. "Your what?"_

_He smiled mischievously and replied, "Saint Nick Scavenger Hunt," before sipping from his steaming mug._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"I didn't want to wait this long, you know?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being smug. It's practically radiating off of you." Kate pushed against the back of his head with her palm but stayed close and trailed her fingers across his shoulder blades.

"I can't be smug?" he shrugged his shoulders, "I can't help myself."

Kate stifled a giggle and pressed a palm to the center of his shoulders. "Keep still," she commanded. She had to admit-he had every reason to be smug. _This time_. She drew her fingers across the bare skin of his back, knocking the sheet out of the way when she had to dip lower.

"You need to be more creative, it's 'Always.'" he laughed, "_**Again**_."

"I can't think right now. Shut up." She smacked his back but leaned in to soothe the barely stung skin with a kiss.

And a little bite.

Maybe.

"Ok, roll over," he instructed. "It's my turn." He drew the sheet down to her waist and she shivered. He rubbed his hands together and breathed out onto her exposed skin. "I give you air, from my lungs…"

"Thank you Doctor, how thoughtful. Now move it." She wiggled her hips impatiently.

"You know, being in bed with you _and _being instructed to 'move it'…miiiiight be a fantasy of mine." He rubbed his hands together and sighed, "this is fun too." Then he dragged his index finger across her delicate skin enjoying the shivers that indicated her body's awareness that he knew were most definitely _not_ from being cold.

They had to get up soon. She had to start his scavenger hunt soon. He knew Alexis had probably already found her first clue. He was about to give Kate hers. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them furiously together to warm them up before taking his final turn. "Pay attention…the hunt begins…." he placed the tip of his index finger to the center of her back and drew carefully, "NOW."

* * *

><p>Curiouser and curiouser... Beckett, feeling much like Alice, was knee deep in a snow drift, bent at the waist and peering into a hollowed out felled tree. She reached in, grasped the first thing she lay hand to, pulled, and found yet another wonder in his strand of strange little gifts. She opened the patchwork leather satchel he'd handed to her as he'd shut the door on her after a quick peck on the lips and mischievous smile.<p>

She turned it over in her hand and smiled. A zombie apocalypse survival kit in a sardine can. This one fell in the less romantic, but VERY Castle category. That made 8 gifts total that she'd found thus far. Each very different and picked out specifically, she believed, for her.

Kate sat on the log and inventoried her haul. Her first clue from him had occurred while they were still in bed and still very much _**not**_ clothed. He'd drawn the equivalent of the 'Bat Signal' for his final turn and then left her in bed to turn on the shower. She'd skipped the shower, knowing she'd've never gotten started on the scavenger hunt if she'd followed him in, opting instead to dress quickly and go for the coffee before heading out into the cold. Who knew how long this game of his would take. As eager as he'd seemed to be for her to play along, she'd felt herself growing increasingly more excited to find out what he had in store for her.

She'd gone to the batmobile and found her first gift sitting in the driver's seat. It had been wrapped in gold foil. She'd then unwrapped it carefully and found a note wrapped around a small laser cut wooden Christmas tree. The note read, "Yes, they still make wooden Christmas trees" She'd smiled. They'd watched A Charlie Brown Christmas together and she'd made fun of him for insisting that Linus' comment* didn't make any sense because OF COURSE they still made wooden Christmas trees. Trees were MADE OF WOOD. She'd patted his knee, rolled her eyes, and placated him with a kiss and "you're **so** right, trees _are_ made of wood."

The clues that followed had led her to recycled wooden guitar picks, a POP Heroes vinyl Batgirl figurine, stuffed BookWorm, titanium spork, an iphone powered personal fan ('cause you're so hot...like...ALL THE TIME), gourmet dark chocolate covered Bing cherries, and now a zombie survival kit. There was still space in the satchel and she found her next clue taped to the bottom of the sardine can. She opened the flap of paper and grinned. He'd drawn a coffee cup with the word "smells" in the foam.

When she reached the porch she went to the spot she'd been standing at when she'd told him about some of her favorite smells. Propped up on the rail she found a foldable pocket whiteboard with a mini black dry erase marker that clipped to the top of it. He'd drawn a heart in the middle of it with a red dry erase marker that seemed to be MIA.

The heart was her only clue.

She added the mini board to her bag as she mulled it over. Heart...essence...center...nucleus...soul. She thought about Castle. About what he held close to himself. Family.

She smiled.

Bingo: Living room.

When she entered the house her host was nowhere to be seen. It was toasty and she removed her toque, scarf, gloves, and boots before making her way towards the fireplace. It only felt natural that the heat would serve as the nucleus of the house's heart. Sure enough, sitting on the mantle were two coffee mugs, male and female, with outstretched arms going in for an embrace, handles pointed outward as they reached for each other.** Tucked into the male's handle was a rolled up note declaring that "Time will tell".

Kate resisted the urge to make the little mug people kiss and left them as they were, turned and headed for the old grandfather clock that sat just off of the breakfast nook. Hanging precariously from the hour hand was a gorgeous Stuhrling skeleton watch. Its face was square-very different from her dad's old watch-and it had a black leather strap that kept it looking feminine but it had the look of sophisticated power that that she found herself drawn to. Gorgeous.

"I could say the same about you."

She must've spoken aloud and soon a pair of arms wound round her waist to accompany the voice that was now right next to her ear. "Having fun?" He pecked her cheek and she turned to face him while staying in the circle of his arms.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You miscounted."

His face screwed up. "Huh?"

The tip of her pink tongue poked out from between her teeth. "I only count 11...if this is your play on the Twelve Days of Christmas you're-"

He interrupted her playful accusation with a finger against her lips and pulled a small pouch from his back pocket, teasing glint in his eye. He took her hand and unfurled her fingers one by one.

"This is a promise," he whispered and dumped the contents of the pouch out into her waiting palm.

The quick intake of breath was something he'd been prepared for. The knocking him backwards into the couch and mounting him to kiss him breathless...not so much.

When she finally let him up for air he laughed suddenly feeling sheepish, "You like it then?"

She dove back in for his lips but released him quickly. She gripped the ring between her thumb and forefinger and examined it more closely. The infinity design on it meant that she could wear it and not garner too much attention, but the inscription on the inside of the platinum band was hers alone. She slipped it on her right ring finger and kissed him again before pulling back.

"It's ok I guess. Good to know you can still do basic math."

Castle smirked, "Well I do know how many times one can go into ze-" Kate's palm slammed over his mouth as the sounds of his mother and daughter floated on the air as they descended the stairs.

"Oh, Katherine darling you're back! Lovely. Richard we really must discuss your attention to detail. This year all of my gifts were in _my bedroom_…." she laughed and waved her hand, "but really, that was hardly a challenge for me. I mean, I know I'm good, but it just seems that your effort this year was-"

Alexis interrupted and nodded her head toward the couple who were now sitting side by side and attempting to look innocent on the couch. "Ahem, Gram, I think Dad's creative juices we diverted to another path this year...you did great Dad. Thanks. "

Kate smiled when the color creeped up into Castle's cheeks. He'd probably spent the majority of his energy on her. She was grateful that Alexis was gracious in that. It had never been her intention for him to turn his attentions away from his family. He softly stroked up and down her arm where it lay between their thighs: soothing. _This is not your fault. _Uhg. This man. This beautiful, wonderful man.

"Thank you, Pumpkin. I love you. NOW…" he rubbed his palms together like an evil scientist, "Who's hungry?"

She hadn't even noticed. Not one of them had-the adrenaline of the hunt having fully saturated their senses.

But now she could smell bacon.

And fresh coffee and a hint of something sweet….homemade cinnamon rolls!

"Rick you made breakfast?!" she exclaimed.

He laughed—catching her use of his first name-and lifted her wrist with her new watch and held it up in front of her at eye level. "More like brunch now, but yeah. I rustled up some grub for you treasure hunters. Gotta keep your strength up!"

Martha let out a guffaw as she headed toward the spread that he'd laid out, ostensibly, while they'd been off finding treasure. "Darling really, I don't plan on doing any heavy lifting other than lifting one of these cinnamon rolls to my mouth. LORD they're huge." She took a dainty bite and closed her eyes, "Heavenly. Oh! Simply heavenly."

Castle winked at Kate as he ushered her toward the kitchen after Alexis. "Good thing I didn't inherit my cooking skills from her, eh?" He was rewarded with the THWACK of a dishtowel to his arm.

"Hush you. I have many talents that you inherited."

"Just not cooking. Thank goodness nature decided to be kind and passed along MY cooking skills to my dearly beloved daughter," he smirked.

Alexis blushed, "I'm not that great Dad."

"I'm sure you're good Alexis," Kate contributed as she helped herself to the bacon.

"I couldn't even begin to produce anything like that feast you made us…"

Kate looked up, bacon in the tongs poised just above her plate, "I could teach you. You know, if you wanted. A dish or two maybe? I mean I don't want to go stepping on any-"

"Oh yes, please," Alexis said hurriedly. "I'd really like that."

"Ok then." Kate tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Why was she feeling so nervous around his kid all of the sudden?

"Great," Castle said, oblivious, "Let's eat!"

Martha had taken her place at the foot of the table, Alexis sat in her spot at his right, and Kate waited until he'd taken the head to move into the space on his left. His smile was infectious and she had to ask, "What?"

He squeezed her hand beneath the table. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

Running water.

Zambonis going round.

As of late it had been fire that had held her attention. The way it danced across the logs and cast shadows across the floor. She could fall asleep where she was-tucked up against Castle's chest with a blanket pulled up to her neck. His fingers playing with the ends of her hair as he told this story or that. Alexis giggling and correcting false information of days past. Martha surprisingly spoke little, but made little noises of agreement as she too was transfixed by the fire.

"OK your turn."

Kate blinked away the trance she'd found herself in and started to sit up only to be tugged back down. "My turn what?"

"Your turn to tell a story. C'mon. We've been talking your ear off I'm sure. Your turn."

Alexis nodded her enthusiastic agreement and Martha smiled a sly smile as if to say, '_surely you didn't think you could get away without sharing'_.

"Story. Ehm. Ok. What kind of story?"

Castle released a breath of exasperation, "A _Christmas_ story, of course! It can be real, of little Katie Beckett, or you can make one up. Storyteller's choice. I promise not to interrupt-"

"As if you're capable."

"Hey. I promise. He fingered the ring on her not quite ring finger beneath the blanket with one hand and mimed locking his lips with the other. "Goh," he said from his closed mouth.

"A Christmas story...ok…." Kate snuggled back into him and set her eyes upon the fire once more. " A Very Krampus Christmas….um...by Kate Beckett…"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Linus Van Pelt<strong>: [_after Linus and Charlie Brown discover the little tree_] "Gee, do they still make wooden Christmas trees?"

**If you would like to see what the mugs look like, Google 'Cute Novelty Couple Mug'. **BE AWARE that one of the images that comes up is of a more mature nature-even though it's mugs**

**AN2:** Til next time...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Previously: **_

"_Story. Ehm. Ok. What kind of story?"_

_Castle released a breath of exasperation, "A _Christmas _story, of course! It can be real, of little Katie Beckett, or you can make one up. Storyteller's choice. I promise not to interrupt-"_

"_As if you're capable."_

"_Hey. I promise. He fingered the ring on her not quite ring finger beneath the blanket with one hand and mimed locking his lips with the other. "Goh," he said from his closed mouth. _

"_A Christmas story...ok…." Kate snuggled back into him and set her eyes upon the fire once more. " A Very Krampus Christmas….um...by Kate Beckett…" _

**A Very Krampus Christmas**

* * *

><p>Cheer. Joy. Laughter. Holiday spirits. Sweet sugary cheerfulness permeated the air. Bells jingled. Carols were sung.<p>

And it stunk.

It stung.

The sweet melodies drifted over snow capped roofs and tickled his ear hairs and made him want to vomit.

Blech.

And yet.

And yet, it was his favorite time of year.

Hunting season.

* * *

><p>With 365 days in a year there were only two that were Reginald's favorites.<p>

His birthday was a day that he loathed. When one was more or less hated for 363 of the 365 days out of the year, one comes to understand quite quickly that the day of their birth is _not_ a thing to be celebrated.

October 31 was the first of his favorite days. It was the day of monsters. When everyone else pretended to be what he knew himself to be. A day when ghosts and ghoulies, monsters and madmen were revered and emulated. It was a day during which he didn't have to pretend.

But his favorite day, oh yes, HIS day, came round just as folks were getting into their warm comfortable holiday moods.

The evening of December 5th was all his, and he made sure they never forgot it.

* * *

><p>His horns were in good form tonight. He'd been letting them grow since September. He'd timed it so that he'd had a respectable set ready for Halloween, but it also meant that by the time December 5th rolled around they were simply striking.<p>

His blood red robes were striking against his grey/white fur. He'd specifically NOT bathed since September either and the stench was just about right.

He hefted his chains and looped them around his shoulder before grabbing his big black sack and heading out.

He had become a legend in his own right.

The monster that parents warned their children about. The creature in the night.

Better watch out, right? Because Saint Nick won't give you presents and warm fuzzies if you don't, right?

WRONG.

Because if you are found to be wanting. If you are found to be guilty and without merit you could fall victim to Krampus.

* * *

><p>Being the ugly duckling for the majority of his life left Reginald with a righteous feeling on these, the darkest nights of the year.<p>

December 5 was a night of mischief. A night when young men and women masquerade as devils, wild-men, and witches. Intoxicated and bearing torches, costumed devils caper and carouse through the streets terrifying child and adult alike and roam the streets with rusty chains and bells. It is a night resonant with mythic power and primordial horror.

Reginald wasn't sure where the bells came from. Some misinformed soul who was caught up in the Christmas spirit probably threw together their monster costume using an old elf costume and the thing just took off.

Whatever.

And his chains weren't rusty.

They gleamed.

He found that the glint of light off of one of his chains caused people to do a double take. That double take was usually all the time he needed. He blended in with the crowds on this night. His "costume" always a standout (he figured authenticity had something to do with that), he still found that it was easy to fit in amongst drunks and idiots, not to mention the drunk idiots.

His hooves made the absolute best sound on the cobbled streets. Echoing lightly down alleyways and never drawing attention over the din of the partygoers.

He walked with purpose but was ever watchful. Each mark had to be chosen specifically and with care.

He watched a young man stumble out of the pub as he tugged his female counterpart by a length of c  
>hain. Not worth his time or energy. That kid wouldn't learn a thing.<p>

A bubbly woman who had red cheeks to match her velvet dress crooned off key to a different song than that which floated on the air. Two old beggars tugged an old jacket back and forth-presumably to see who would get to keep warm overnight. And then his eyes landed on a little girl. four, maybe five, walking down the middle of the road eyes wide open and taking in the debauchery displayed before her.

Now, the roads had been closed off so traffic wasn't a problem, but she was well and truly alone.

No mother screaming her head off to find her in the crowd. No father busting down doors to demand what had happened to his little princess.

He had found his first mark.

* * *

><p>Stela peered out of the large bag to see if the beast had returned. She ducked back in and pulled the top down tight over herself when the red robe appeared around the corner.<p>

She heard some clanging about, some shuffling and a couple of bangs. And then there was silence.

After several minutes of nothing, she chanced another peek. The red robe hung from a handsome coat rack. A fire was crackling away in the fireplace, but a grate had been placed so that it was not exposed.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you might come out and join me."

His voice was deep. Deeper than any she'd heard.

But gentle.

Curious, she sat up. There was a small table set with earthenware mugs and a basket of some kind of bread.

The beast had changed into simple brown pants that came down to his hooves and a loose knit shirt. He had half glasses and held a book in his right hand.

"You're not going to eat me are you?"

He shook his head, his horns shimmery in the firelight, "No. I'd much rather have some of this lemon cake. Wouldn't you?"

"But if you aren't going to eat me...why did you bring me here?"

He chuckled, "I have a tradition," he said, "and I must follow through. Every year I find a child whose parents have neglected them and opt to teach them a lesson. I bring the child to a warm place where I will watch after them and read to them one of my favorite Christmas stories.

"I'm Stela," the girl said as she climbed out of the sack and pulled herself up onto one of the stools by the table. She reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of the lemon cake, tore it in half, and offered him some.

He accepted and opened the book, "My name is Reginald, and this is "_Fletcher the Christmas Moose_", it's about an outcast, like me and a lonely little girl, like you…..._It was a beautiful day in the forest_…."

* * *

><p>Kate glanced up shyly once she'd finished. That hadn't been expected. That she'd be called upon to weave them a tale. That was her partner's duty-pretty much always. But this was a safe place and the tale was one she knew well enough to add her own embellishments to.<p>

She cautiously looked around and checked each of the faces around her trying to gauge their reactions. Alexis was smiling and shaking her head, Martha's face held a watery smile, and Castle...was actually still silent beside her.

That couldn't be good.

She turned and found his face, a combination of joy, some near-tears haunting the corners of his eyes, and silence still.

"Castle?"

* * *

><p>"Castle?"<p>

He hadn't known.

The moment she'd agreed to his on the fly demand that she tell a story he still hadn't known...how well she'd do. How much she revealed in it.

The moment she'd opened her mouth he'd been entranced by her voice. Maybe it was the tone of the story. Maybe it was just her storytelling voice-he didn't know yet. But when it dropped in both pitch and volume he'd been a voluntarily captive audience.

Kate Beckett had a dark side. This was more than a rebel teenager dark side. This was youknowthingsaboutculturalthingsthataredarkandscaryandgobumpinthenightwhenweexpectedhappycheerfulChristmas DARK. And yet-she spun it so that it was light as well. The happy ending stood. And that was telling too.

"Castle, you ok?" She snapped two fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah-yes. Wow. Kate. You just combined my two favorite holidays in a single story! How did you-did you prepare that?"

The blush that crept over her cheeks was immediate. "N..no. I, uh. I kind of took an idea-something my mom used to tell me stories about-and just sort of tweaked it. Believe me, the version I grew up with didn't end quite so….so..."

"Beautifully?"

"Alive."

"HA!" Alexis's snort caught them all by surprise. "Oh! You guys, I'm sorry. I just-HA!-I know exactly what she means...yeah Dad, would've been a different ending. Very. Kate, I like yours better." Her sniggering leveled off as she wiped the moisture from the corners of her eyes.

He grinned; happy. Happy that she was here. Happy that his family was here. Happy that she knew him and catered to his secret and not so secret sides. Even in just being herself. It was the best self he could ask for.

And she sometimes wasn't that.

Herself.

At least not in a sense of wholeness. Fully herself.

But that was a trait that was not unique to her. Human beings as a whole had become accustomed to wearing masks.

"You have a face…"

"What?"

Oops. He looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud."

Her eyebrow shot up and she considered him briefly. "I have a face... What do I need a mask for?"

"Oh you're gorgeous." He couldn't help himself. It slipped unbidden right past his lips and was just a breath shy of what he really _wanted_ to say, but the sentiment, he knew, was there. "You know Mirrormask?"

She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, "I am a very important woman. I have a _Castle_.*" He gasped in delight and Alexis, as observant as ever laughed at his apparent shock.

"Hey, Dad, at least you're not on the outs with her...yet. Otherwise all of this mistletoe would be pretty pointless." At this remark Martha barked a laugh and subsequently shushed her, "Darling, I don't know that it hasn't been much more than a springboard. Ha! Oh well. Everything serves a purpose, yes?"

Everyone made small noises of approval as heads nodded in agreement. The after brunch food coma had well and taken over and a great feeling of comfort had Castle feeling like he was wrapped in a weighted blanket. He could seriously fall asleep right now if he just…

"Castle?"

"Wha- I wasn't? Hey." He jerked up slightly only to feel the soft pressure of Kate's palm holding him in place. Her face was about a foot from his own; her grin infectious. He felt the corners of his mouth inching up as she leaned closer still and pecked him quickly before pulling back.

"Hey yourself."

"Where'd everybody go?"

Her grin grew wider and she settled over his thighs. "They went upstairs. Something about an afternoon nap and a bubble bath...how was yours?"

"My?" He shook his head only then realizing the change in lighting outside. Not yet dark, but no longer was the bold mid-day sun glinting off of snow either.

"Your nap." She poked his nose playfully, "You've been out for nearly an hour. Your family gave up on you after fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? My family? Kate-you're," he struggled to sit up, dragging her weight on his thighs with him as he leaned against the arm of the couch, "what have you been doing?"

He'd let the _your family_ comment slide for the contentment of having her on his lap whilst the other occupants of the house were otherwise..occupied.

* * *

><p>Kate had watched it happen. The heaviness as it crept into his eyelids. His body sinking further down into the soft cushions on the couch. His muscles loosen as they relaxed. His breath as it slowed in his lungs and escaped out past his lips.<p>

She'd carried on the Mirrormask conversation with Alexis comparing favorite quotes and whether or not either had been bitten by the 'run away to join the circus' bug. Martha had regaled them with a tale of her one night with a fire-breather who was passing through town. She'd kept the story tame for her granddaughter's sake, but Kate could tell that she was fooling no one.

They'd stood, all three, and stretched before the two redheads went upstairs to relax in private. Kate had a sneaky suspicion that it was solely for her benefit. So she took the opportunity and watched him. Studied him in the slowly disappearing light. It'd been quite refreshing to allow her eyes to trace over the lines of his face. To trip them down from the top of his head, down his brow and up and over his nose and chin, along his neck and past his broad shoulders and chest. She found that her breathing soon matched his as she watched the smooth up and down of his diaphragm. Then she allowed her eyes to wander down past his hips and along his legs and feet. He had man feet.

This was a thought that had not sooner made itself present in her thoughts. Really, it made sense. He was a man. He had feet. She knew that he was proportionally more or less correct. In all aspects. Perhaps with a more generous proportion here or there. But man feet. She didn't really have a problem with feet as she knew some people to have, but it just wasn't something she'd thought about much.

Kate shook her head, embarrassed with where her thoughts had taken her-and then only unto herself. Who cared about feet anyway?

Maybe Martha had had the right idea. Maybe she needed a bubble bath too. Difference being, hers wouldn't be _completely_ private.

She lay a hand to his chest as she leaned towards him. "Castle?"

He jerked awake and started to sit. "Wha- I wasn't? Hey." He was kissably close. She grinned and watched his eyes soften as they lost their sleepy confusion and his mouth mirrored her own right before she gave in and stole what she believed to be hers.

"Hey yourself."

"Where'd everybody go?"

She moved to make herself more comfortable and settled herself over his thighs. His smile widened. Ha. "They went upstairs. Something about an afternoon nap and a bubble bath...how was yours?"

His brow furrowed for a moment. "My?" He shook his head and she watched the lights go on in that beautiful mind of his.

"Your nap." She poked his nose playfully, "You've been out for nearly an hour. Your family gave up on you after fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? My family? Kate-you're," he stopped mid- thought and she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say; happy that he dropped it for now. The weight of his promise on her hand. He struggled to sit up, pulling her forward as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, "what have _you_ been doing?"

"Mmmm. Just relaxing a bit."

"You were watching me sleep weren't you?" he accused in jest.

"Maybe. But maybe I thought of another way I'd like to relax." She slid her legs back along his and rested her forearms on either side of his ribs, her cheek to his chest.

He twirled a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger and tugged gently. "Yeah? And what might that be?"

"I was just thinking that it's still early enough to make use of that sinfully large bathroom of yours and maybe take a short nap before dinner."

"Dinner? Whose turn is it?"

"It's your mom's, but she agreed to let Alexis have a go at a full meal. I offered to assist so actually...maybe we don't have so much time after all…" It was a little mean. Using his daughter as a means to get him moving so that they could 'relax'. But it worked.

"What!? No, plenty of time. There's plenty of time! C'mon," he practically dragged her from the couch and into their bedroom. When they crossed the threshold of the room and he'd closed the door behind them he gathered her up in his arms and squeezed tightly. "Thank you."

She understood. No more needed to be said about that for the time being.

They moved into the en-suite and he started the water in the luxurious tub. She added bubbles and turned to him to press a kiss into the space between his shoulder blades as he was bent to check the water temperature.

He chuckled lightly, turned and stood as he proceeded to gently divest her of her clothes, and her his. They still had a couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I wrote A Very Krampus Christmas for a prompt for a writing group that I'm in. Timing just happened to work out that it was presented on December 5th at our Christmas party :-)

The next chapter may have a slight delay in posting (but not MONTHS-sorry). Reviews are encouraging.

*The actual quote here is, "I am a very important man. I've got a tower." This is a repeated line by this character and varies slightly each time he says it. If you haven't seen Mirrormask you should. It's a bit dark, a bit quirky and bizarre, but really good!


End file.
